Together
by rundanielrun
Summary: Guys, this is my first story and i decided to do my spin on the all too cliche Annabeth goes to Goode. I have a lot of stuff planned so it won't be too cliche hopefully. Anyway's give it a shot if you want. Read favorite and review :D Disclaimer- Characters belong to Rick Riordan, not me. PERCABETH FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, just felt like doing a total cliche version of Annabeth going to Goode. I mean it will have original stuff, I'll try to keep everyone in charactor, good grammer and what not. For the first week or** **so I'll post once a day or so and after that, I'll put up longer chapters once a week. SO anyways without further ado, my first story, hope you guys like it :D**

Well it started off as a normal enough day at Goode, but little did I know that my world soon come crumbling down. Wait let me back up a bit there. My name is Alexia, I am a 17 year old girl, and I was in love with my best friend, but there was one small problem. He was the star of the school, every girl wanted him, and every guy wanted to be him. It wasn't always like this. He used to be a skinny, dorky kid. Ripped, but still skinny. But even with his skinny appearance, his personality made him seem ten feet tall. His name was Percy Jackson. I have known him since the first day of 9th grade and I consider myself to be his oldest friend, so I always assumed that when I asked him out he would of course say yes. There was Rachel, but she moved to Maine, so now I am his closest friend. Then he came back from the ninth to tenth grade summer, buff, and even more amazing. He became the captain of the varsity swim team, and joined the varsity basketball team, and football team, and was one of the best. I also noticed that every day from the start of tenth grade like twenty girls would come and ask him out, and he would be really nice about it but every time the reaction was the same. "I am sorry but I have a girlfriend." The first time I heard that it broke my heart, but then I thought of course he had a girlfriend, look at him, and I wanted more information, for all I knew he was just making that up to avoid going out those girls. When I started asking questions about how they met, he became very dodgy, and then we (Dustin, Charlie, Kayla, Brittany and I) laughed at him for making up having a girlfriend to get out of dating those girls. When Percy heard this he got really mad. I had never seen him like that before. He was normally an easy going guy, always laughing but now his gorgeous green eyes were filled with rage. He reached into his bag and pulled out his math notebook, and showed us the inside of the front cover. All of our mouths dropped to the ground. Inside the cover was a girl holding a Yankees cap and smiling at the camera in front of the empire state building. The girl was gorgeous, she had slightly tanned skin, golden princess curls for her hair, and she had a good figure.

"There is no way that is your girlfriend," Charlie exclaimed.

"Yea, for all we know you were going around stalking her, you guys might not even be dating." Dustin said laughing at the thought. The rest of the semester passed, and Percy kept using that girl as an excuse. Then he disappeared for eight months. The minute he came back, however girls started asking him out again, but his response was still the same. "Still using that fake girlfriend of yours Percy?" Dustin asked laughing.

"Fine you guys want more proof?" He asked and after we all nodded he sighed and pulled out this weird rip off of an iPod, instead of the apple symbol there was the word inscribed Heph. He scrolled through his videos and picked the desired video and showed it to us. Someone was videotaping a hallway and some voices were audible. 'C'mon wise girl just one.' One voice pleaded, and with a shock I realized that the voice belonged to Percy, the happy Percy not the sad depressed one here today. 'No, you have to study, I'll give you one later.' Another voice said, a voice I had never heard before. Then the camera started moving towards the door. 'I can't wait anymore, C'mere.' Percy exclaimed. 'Fine, just one then you need to catch up on the four months of school you missed.' The other voice said. There was a muffled laugh from behind the iPod then the door opened to see Percy kissing that girl. I felt rage boil up inside of me. Who was this girl and why was she kissing Percy. That should be me. But I pushed the jealousy down and kept watching the video. Then the person recording the video cleared her throat and Percy and the girl both blushed and pulled away, but Percy kept holding on to her waist while complaining to his mom about how unfair this was. Then he pulled back his iPod and I could see tears in his eyes. "See." He said sadly.

"Then why haven't we met this person before?" Brittany inquired.

"Because she lives in San Francisco." With that Percy turned, his voice cracking "I am sorry guys but I can't talk about this anymore, it hurts too much." After that he walked away.

I thought back to around December of last year. I was getting up my courage to ask Percy out when he just disappeared one day. We were all so worried, but there he was when the school year started for 11th grade. Taller, more muscular, more amazing, but there was also something else, a sort of sadness in his eyes. When I asked him about it he blamed a deprivation of sleep, and when we asked him where he went he would not tell us anything. This was all yesterday. Now back to today, Tuesday.

It started normally enough, the six of us just chatting away like the good friends we were, when Percy left for the bathroom. About a minute later a black haired girl walked up to us. She had tanned skin, straight hair, and she looked like she could run a marathon and not break a sweat. She even had amazing curves. The only thing unsettling about her was her eyes. They were bright blue. "Hi, I'm new here and I was wondering if you guys knew where Percy Jackson was."

All of our faces contorted with rage, and the girl looked confused. "Yea, we are his friends, but why on earth would you be looking for him?" I questioned angrily.

"Because he is supposed to show me around" the girl exclaimed not backing down an inch holding out her schedule. I was not going to let this girl get between me and Percy.

"If that's all then it shouldn't be a problem, but if you even try to get in between me and my Percy I will personally make your life a living hell." I said to her.

"Are you guys dating?" The girl asked.

"No, he claims that he has a girlfriend, but she is in San Francisco, and he is depressed. A perfect opportunity for me to step in." I said smiling.

"Okay then." The girl said, staring at me like I was a creep. Just then Percy came back, and he had a confused look on his face when he saw the new girl. He stared at her with such a longing I was afraid I had already lost him to this girl. "Stare much?" she asked sarcastically.

Percy seemed unfazed by the comment but he did apologize. "Sorry, it's just you look so much like my girlfriend Annabeth. The only thing different about you guys is your hair and eyes." He said.

"It's okay." The girl said nervously. "My name is Rose. But I did have a friend in California named Annabeth." Percy looked excited.

"Did you live in San Francisco?" Percy asked quickly.

"Yeah, did your Annabeth have blonde hair and gray eyes?" The girl asked.

"YES! Wow that's crazy, so what are you doing here? How did you meet Annabeth?" He asked.

"I met Annabeth in 7th grade. Whenever one of us gets in trouble the other always seems to be there, ready to help. It also helped that we were both the best in Greek, though Annabeth always seemed to beat me. We were close in Greek, but never talked outside of that class. She was really closed off, and only had a couple of friends, and I had a couple as well. Anyways my parents got a job transfer, so here I am. I remember Annabeth said that her boyfriend Percy was here, but I never thought it would be you. You are supposed to show me around today." The girl said holding out a schedule.

"So Annabeth is real?" Charlie asked excitedly. I knew he had a crush on her, but still he seemed a bit to over eager considering the fact that she was his best friend's girlfriend, but hopefully Percy would finally see me as more than a friend and dump Annabeth. Then Charlie could have his dream. A little background information on Charlie. He is the grades biggest player. He once dated seven girls in one week last year. He wasn't always like this, and when I asked him why he changed, he said it led to less heartbreak. "The way Percy described her it was like she was half goddess." Percy laughed a lot at this, and for some reason Rose blushed. Then we started talking, answering all of Rose's questions about the school.

After a couple of minutes the bell rang and we all went to homeroom. The rest of the day was pretty quiet, but Percy was talking to that Rose chick way too much. This should be my time to get all cozy with Percy, not hers. There was a moment of hope when in History class there was a group project, but then Lucy asked me for a pencil, and by the time I turned back around Percy had already asked Rose to be his partner. I was so mad. Percy still wasn't a happy guy. He was constantly depressed, and the only person that could get him to say more than one sentence was that Rose girl. Oh this was horrible. I had to get rid of her. After school I just surfed the web until I fell asleep after dinner. First I looked up Percy's name like I usually did, but all that came up were some hate pages calling Percy a terrorist for blowing up some national monuments when he was in 6th grade. Then I looked up Annabeth Chase, and found nothing. Absolutely 0 hits. It was almost like she didn't exist. Hopefully that was true.


	2. Chapter 2 - Annabeth

**I just had a lot of inspiration and wanted to get some more of the story done, so TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER :D**

Annabeth

This was going to be perfect. I had finally convinced my dad to let me go to Goode, but after I had gotten off the phone, Piper just had to kill my mood.

"You should go disguised on the first day. Just to see how Percy is in school." Piper said.

"I trust Percy, he would never cheat. His fatal flaw is personal loyalty after all." I said defensively towards Piper. It was true, he would never cheat.

"Yeah, but we all know how oblivious Percy is. Just go in wearing a wig on the first day just to see how he is around the school. For all we know he has a crazy obsessive best friend who is a girl who is trying to get Percy. She would never tell Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, but she might tell Rose, a black haired girl who has never met Percy before." She said. And what she said made sense. "You have to swear on the river Styx that you will not blow your cover until day after tomorrow" she said.

"Why do I need to swear?" I asked.

"I know you. The minute you see just how depressed Percy is, you are going to rip that wig off faster than the time it would take Frank to turn into an elephant." Piper said, and it was true.

"Fine." I said, then she smiled, and after I said the oath she led me towards the Aphrodite cabin where I assumed many tortures were waiting for me. I had already called Mrs. Jackson, and I would be staying with them for the year, but with this new revised plan I had booked a room in the hotel across from Percy's apartment. I used the money from my job as architect of Olympus. A job that paid extremely well might I add.

Argus dropped me off in front of the hotel, and I went inside. By the time I had checked in and got my bags to the room it was 10:00 and I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. I awoke to the alarm clock and saw it was 6:30. School started at eight, but homeroom started at 7:45 so I got up, showered, packed my bags, put on my disguise and left out the door by 7:00. After a quick breakfast I walked out the front door. It was a 20 minute walk to Goode, and when I got there it was only 7:35. I went into the office where I got my schedule, and to my great pleasure, Percy was assigned to be my guide around the school for the day. There was just one problem. My schedule had my real name written on top of it. I quickly ripped off the name portion. No need to get caught if I didn't have to. I walked into the corridor, but could not find anyone. Finally I met the gang. If Alexia thinks she can take my Percy away she has another thing coming. The rest of that day went by smoothly. It was nice to get to know Percy again, like it was the first time, but he was so sad it broke my heart. Then history rolled around. We were given an assignment to write a report on a Greek god and Goddess. Percy asked if I wanted to be his partner because Dustin had already paired up with Charlie, Brittany had already paired up with Kayla, and Alexia was talking to some other girl, so I said yes.

"So you want to work on it today?" I asked Percy.

"What? It's due in two weeks." Percy exclaimed.

"That's no reason to not work on it." I replied.

"Gods you are just like Annabeth!" Percy said with a huff. "So you wanna do it at my house or yours?"

"Well I am currently living in the hotel across from the Greenwood apartments." I said.

"I live in those apartments." Percy said.

"Well let's do it at your house then." I said smirking.

"Fine." He said, then we went to lunch. So far today I had been asked out 8 times. 8 TIMES! Percy smiled sadly every time someone did ask me out, because he was getting the same treatment. Every minute we were not in class, it seemed some girl was asking him out, and he kept saying no because he had a girlfriend. I smiled, I knew Percy would never cheat.

Then she walked in. "PERCY? Where is my boyfriend?" She yelled in a nasal voice across the cafeteria. Who the heck was this girl and why was she calling Percy her boyfriend?

"Oh no!" I heard Percy murmur. Then I saw why. The sluttiest girl that there ever could be had walked towards us.

"So how is my little boyfriend?" She asked. What was she talking about?

"FOR THE LAST TIME CHERRI! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, and that is her sitting right there!" Percy exclaimed pointing towards me. I panicked for a second had he figured it out? "I'd like you to meet Rose." He said, pulling me closer to him. I had been sitting in a chair that had been pulled up, because the table only had six seats, and the chair was between Percy and Alexia, which she had been very mad about, but Percy insisted. Now we were very close, as relief spread through me. He hadn't figured it out. Then another thought hit me. If I wasn't here would he have used Alexia just as fast as an excuse?

"Why would you go out with that? She is so ugly." She said whining.

"She's prettier than you!" Percy replied.

"Oh you are going to regret that insult Percy Jackson. And I know she is not your girlfriend so you can drop the act. Next time you make up a lie make sure the other person doesn't look so surprised." She said, then she stormed off.

"Sorry about that." Percy said, releasing me.

"Do you do this often? I mean go around calling girls you just met your girlfriend?" I asked.

"What, no! This is the first time I have ever had to do that. I always tell everyone about Annabeth, my girlfriend in San Francisco, so since you are from San Francisco, I thought it was worth a shot. I'm not sure why, but this year Cherri has been more obsessed with me than usual. It's pretty annoying. Anyways, I really am sorry." He said.

"It's okay, just try not to make a habit of it." I said smirking.

"Of course." Percy replied.

The next period after lunch was Greek, and it was interesting to say the least. There was a pop quiz where we had to have a conversation in Greek. All of Percy's friends were in this class, because both French and Spanish were all full. However Percy was considered to be the best in the class. Poor Percy, I was about to ruin his little kingdom. First up for the test was Percy, and he was allowed to choose his partner. When he asked if anyone wanted to be his partner, every hand shot up. Every hand except mine of course. Percy stared at me, his green eyes deep in thought. "Rose, you said that you were the only person who was near the same level as Annabeth in your old school right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Will you be my partner?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure." I said and accepted his hand. He led me to the front of the class and we began speaking.

The conversation went something like this:

Me: Hello

Percy: Hey,

Me: So you are pretty good at Greek huh?

Percy: Yeah, but everybody else sucks.

Me: C'mon they can't be that bad.

Percy: Watch this 'If you understand this raise your hand' *no body raises their hands* See

Me: Okay, I get your point.

Percy: So how has your first day here been?

Me: Good, but some of the people are annoying.

Percy: Hey most of the people here are nice like me and my friends.

Me: How do you know I wasn't talking about you?

Percy: C'mon, you know you love me

"Okay that's enough." The teacher said. "A's for you both." School after that was boring. Percy offered me a ride back to the hotel, and when I got back I changed, grabbed my backpack and went over to Percy's. The project went by quickly, and soon I was packing my stuff up.

"So Percy, any plans for tonight?" I asked as I was closing my bag.

"I'm going to call Annabeth, I miss her so much." He said, his voice cracking. I saw such sadness in his eyes that I wanted to start crying myself. So I quickly pulled out my phone and acted like I got a text then I started crying for real. "What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Family emergency, I have to go back to California. I'll tell Annabeth you said hi." I said, then I ran out of the apartment and back to the hotel where I cried myself to sleep.

That night I had horrible nightmares, and when I finally fell into a proper sleep, I missed my alarm. I woke up at noon and rushed to get all of my things in order. After I had packed everything I checked out of the hotel room, left my stuff at Percy's apartment, ate breakfast/lunch with Ms. Jackson then left for school.


	3. Chapter 3 - Alexia

**I'm writing like a mad man right now XD Let's see how long i can keep this up.**

Alexia

So I was just staring at him, sitting alone in the table of the cafeteria in the corner. Percy was so distraught this morning that he didn't talk to any of us. He was eating silently, staring out the window. I was working up my courage to go talk to him when she walked in.

She had curly blonde hair, and was wearing a loose sea green shirt and some black skinny jeans. Everything about her was calculated and perfect. She shouldered her gray backpack, and walked over to a table with only one other person and sat down next to him.

NEXT TO PERCY. She put her bag on the table and rested her head on the bag, not even looking at the gorgeous boy sitting next to her. Percy stopped eating and poked her, and when she didn't respond he poked her again. After another failed attempt to get her attention, Percy flicked her. Then she snapped her towards him "WHAT!" She demanded.

It shocked Percy so much that he fell on the floor, covering his face with his hands. "Don't kill me." She just laughed, and offered a hand to pick him up. He reached up and took it, but instead of picking himself up, he pulled her down on top of him. Then he rolled them over so he had her trapped underneath him and then he kissed her.

You could actually hear everyone in the cafeteria gasp as the new girl did in 10 seconds what every girl in this school has been trying to do for the past 2 years. She wrapped her hands around his neck and then they broke apart, foreheads still touching. She tried getting up, but Percy wouldn't let her.

"Dammit Percy, the floor is dirty, let me up." She complained.

"I don't know, I love keeping you like this." Percy said. The girl blushed.

"You asked for it." She said, then she twisted upward, and flipped them both over, then while Percy was still shocked, she stood up, and sat back down in her seat. Percy got over his shock and sat back down. When he did, the girl leaned on his shoulder and he leaned on her head and they sat in silence.

Then the bell rang and we all went to sixth period English. Percy and that girl walked up to us when they entered class. "Guys." Percy said, with a sparkle in his eyes. "I would like you to meet Annabeth."

I was about to start asking questions when I heard Mr. Blofis say "Okay everybody to their seats," and when Annabeth saw that she didn't have a chair he said. "Fine go find a chair."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Blofis." She said. Then, she walked over to Percy and sat on his lap. SHE SAT ON HIS LAP! Percy's lap. MY Percy's lap. I hoped he would push her off or something, but he just put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. I was fuming, but when I looked over to Mr. Blofis he was just laughing.

"Annabeth! Stop using my step-son as a chair! This is a school! Go get a real chair!" He tried acting mad but couldn't stop a smile from coming out.

"Sorry Paul. I mean Mr. Blofis." Annabeth said blushing as she left the class to go find a chair.

"Percy would you mind if Annabeth shared your desk? We are kind of short a desk at the moment." Paul asked, smiling like he already knew the answer.

"Of course Mr. Blofis." Percy said smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"And make sure she gets to all of her classes ON TIME." Paul said smirking.

Percy if only just realizing what Paul meant blushed and said he would. Just then Annabeth walked in and pulled her chair up next to Percy's and I could see those two holding hands. "Annabeth would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Yeah, sure Mr. Blofis." She said, then she walked up to the front of the class. I saw every single guy staring at her with desire in their eyes. I was fuming, who exactly did she think she was? Then I looked over, and saw all the girls staring at Annabeth with envy. I mean, I guess I understood why, she did just show up and take the guy that every girl in the school wanted.

"Hey guys. My name is Annabeth Chase. I was born in Virginia, but moved to San Francisco when I was in 7th grade. I went to a type of Boarding school that helps children with ADHD and dyslexia when I was seven. You had a choice between staying there for the entire year, or you could only go for the summer. I stayed there year round for the next five years. Then I started going back to San Francisco for school starting from the 7th grade. I am Percy's girlfriend, and we met at that school/camp over the summer. I moved here yesterday, and that's pretty much it. Nice to meet you all." She said then she walked back over to Percy where she leaned on his shoulder.

"Okay class. We are going to start the Odyssey by Homer. I have copies in English here, but if any of you guys want to see how the book was originally there are also a few Greek copies."

Everybody got up and rushed to the table where the books, to make sure that they got a book that was in English, and by the time the English books ran out, I looked over and saw the only two people who didn't have books were Percy and Annabeth. Then after everybody had gotten a book, Percy walked up, and grabbed two Greek books and handed one to Annabeth.

Everybody stared at them in awe, but then, when we started reading the first two chapters, it was obvious that they could read Greek as well as we could read English, weird. I mean, I knew Percy was good at Greek, but still.

I tried to pay attention to the lesson but that was kind of hard when the person you had been in love with for the last three years was playing with another girl's hair, and that girl was beautiful, a total knockout. How could I compete?

My only hope was that they didn't know each other for too long and that their relationship was just physical attraction, nothing too deep, easy to break up. She did say that she met Percy over a summer right? Maybe they met the summer before tenth grade.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys, if you liked it remember to favorite follow and review :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Kayla Percy

**Here's another one guys. It's my longest chapter yet, so I hope you guys like. **

_**Kayla**_

I looked sadly at Alexia. I knew exactly how she felt. I have always had a crush on Dustin, but he likes Brittany. Alexia had always had a crush on Percy, and when he disappeared she fell for him hard. Now he had returned, only to have his girlfriend who he was in love with show up. I felt bad, but I thought it was funny how jealous Alexi was of Annabeth.

It was downright hilarious, and frankly if Alexia truly cared that much about Percy, she should be happy that he is finally happy for the first time this year. And at P.E. I think everything just took a turn for the worse for lex. We were all talking about girl stuff in the locker room, when lex started asking questions about Annabeth's past.

She was really dodgy, and since it was getting awkward we started to leave. We had just walked past the cheerleaders when Annabeth suddenly doubled over, and said two words. "Get Percy!" That shocked me into action. I told Brittany and lex to stay with Annabeth, and I sprinted out to see Percy on the bleachers.

I frantically screamed at him "Quick it is Annabeth." He was sitting at the top of the bleachers, but he jumped over the side and sprinted towards me. I showed him where Annabeth was curled like a ball on the ground and he started muttering "No. No. Not this again."

He sat down and told Brittany to back off which she did quickly. Then he started talking to Annabeth. He wasn't really talking, more like repeating four phrases "It is ok we're safe, we're not in that place anymore, we're together, I love you" After what felt like forever Annabeth uncurled from her balled position. She suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault that we went there, if I hadn't been so stupid," She started apologizing and no one knew what was going on, but Percy just put his hands up.

"That's enough out of you" and then he kissed her. When they finally came up for air Annabeth still had tears in her eyes but Percy just smiled, and said one thing, that made all of the tears disappear. "Annabeth, if we had a do-over, and we were standing in the cavern again, I would want it to be the same way."

After he said that Annabeth just covered her mouth in shock. "Think about it, what the others faced on the other side, they needed everyone just to survive that, and we…" He took a deep breath "…we survived." What was he talking about? They barely survived something over the summer. What had happened? After Percy said that, Annabeth just hugged him. "Feeling better?" he asked after a while.

"A lot better, thanks." And Annabeth gave him a frail shaky smile.

Then they shared a brief exchange whispering in each other's ears. Then Annabeth kissed him and stood up. Just then they looked up and saw the crowd that had gathered, just about every gym student was there watching. They both blushed madly.

Whispers could be heard from every corner of the room, ranging from "Aww they are such a cute couple" to "he is way too good for her." Percy seemed especially angry at the last one, but before he could reply Coach Hedge burst onto the scene.

"Jackson, Chase, you two better not be pulling any shenanigans like you tried over the summer." He yelled with his megaphone.

"Hedge you work here now?" Annabeth asked.

"That's right, after Mellie moved here, I thought I should get a job closer to home. She told me that she could handle " He stated with a smirk on his face. Percy grumbled something about stupid old goat, and then switched to a language I barely recognized, Greek. Annabeth just laughed and responded with a statement in Greek, followed by a laugh from both of them. "All right Jackson, Chase, for that little outburst there, both of you will be running laps around the track field."

"Sounds like fun," they both said, and the exited the locker room.

"Well what are you waiting for, baseball awaits," The coach yell swinging his oversized baseball bat hitting a mock home run.

Everyone started running to the field. As we were going Hedge yelled in the megaphone "I said run, not take a romantic walk," Percy and Annabeth were walking slowly around the field, and when they heard the coach, they just waved and continued their walk.

Then the coach turned to me because I was next to him and asked me what had happened in the locker room, so I told him about how Annabeth fell into the curled position asking for Percy, and how Percy just said the four phrases, and Hedges face seemed to soften up. "It never should have happened to them. They are the nicest people in the whole world, but they had the worst luck." I was about to ask Hedge to elaborate on that comment, but he looked lost in thought.

_**Percy (AN: I guess i have been putting this off for long enough now :P)**_

It was the best day of my life. My girlfriend moved away from her family, just to be with me. I know she didn't care much about them, but I was touched. I was so devastated when her dad said that she would have to go back to San Francisco for the school year. Then when she came back, I was on cloud nine. But then everything just got worse at P.E. I was just talking absent-mindedly to my friends waiting for Annabeth to come out of the changing room, when I saw Kayla running towards me. I knew something had happened. My worst fears were confirmed when she exclaimed "Come quick, it is Annabeth." Charged with adrenalin I jumped from the top of the bleachers, and sprinted to the locker room. When I went in, my heart dropped 10 feet. Curled in a ball on the ground was my amazing girlfriend. Alexia was just standing there like a stone, and Brittany was trying to get Annabeth to talk.

"No. no. not this again." I muttered. It had happened before, when we had just come back from defeating Gaea. Annabeth and I were talking, nothing important, just small talk, but when I accidently said something about Tartarus she suddenly just doubled over and curled into a ball. I spent the next 10 minutes just sitting next to her saying "I'm sorry, I love you." After a while she started talking again, and she told me how she just thought about Tartarus and went into shock, relieving a memory but it was different, an outcome where we had lost, where Damasen had not come to the rescue. She spent the next hour apologizing, and I thought it was pretty funny.

After a while we decided to go talk to Chiron about it. He thought that it was because of the post-traumatic stress or something, and that it should be fine soon. All this ran through my head as I sat down and took Annabeth's head into my lap. I just started whispering its ok it's all right, we are ok, we are together, and I love you. After 5 minutes or so she looked up at me in confusion then started crying in shame because of her bad decision. "Hey its ok, I love you." I said, but she just kept apologizing, "That's enough out of you." I said.

Since I figured she wouldn't stop so I did the logical thing, I kissed her. It felt so right, that I never wanted it to end. But she pulled away, still sad. I had to think of something fast, so what better than to tell her how I felt? "Annabeth, if we had a do-over, and we were standing in the cavern again, I would want it to be the same way." After I said that Annabeth just covered her mouth in shock. The twinkle in her eyes made it all the better.

"Think about it, what the others faced on the other side, they needed everyone just to survive that, and we…" I took a deep breath "…we survived." I wanted to say more, but now wasn't the time. After that Annabeth and I just hugged. "Feeling better?" I asked.

"A lot better, thanks." She tried to put on a brave smile, but it just showed how sad she really was.

"Percy I am so sorry, I can't handle the pain and the stress unless you are there, please never go away." Annabeth whispered into my ear pleadingly.

"Of course, but I am not handling the stress that well either." I admitted softly.

What do you mean?" she whispered in my ear.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "I sleep walk, and apparently threaten people like they are monsters. On Monday I walked into my parent's room in the middle of the night with riptide drawn and threatened to kill whoever took you away from me. But when I am near you, I sleep well. Why would I leave you?" I looked at her and she smiled. Then we both stood up.

As we stood I noticed something. We had attracted a crowd. I should have expected it, crowds usually formed around where I was. I didn't plan it that way but that is just what always happened and I hated it. We both blushed. Everyone was whispering. I didn't hear most of the words, but one stood out, "He is way too good for her." That sentence hit me in the gut. I loved Annabeth, and always felt like I needed her approval.

When I heard that statement I got ready to deck the person who said that, when three things happened. First Annabeth looked at me and smirked, and that always gets my anger down, second I saw it was Cherri the annoying whore in our grade who was obsessed with me, and I figured it wasn't worth decking her, and the third was the fact that I saw the funniest person on earth walk in the locker room. I didn't exactly see him, because he is pretty short, as much as I saw his megaphone.

"Jackson, Chase, you two better not be pulling any shenanigans like you tried over the summer." Coach Hedge yelled with his megaphone. It took all of my will power not to start laughing, and to not yell at the stupid goat.

"Hedge you work here now?" Annabeth asked.

I had put up with that goat for the entire summer, and now he was getting annoying. I couldn't flat out curse at him so I let my anger out at him in Greek, because I knew he wouldn't understand. He was one of the few satyrs who didn't understand Greek. Then Annabeth decided to join in, and that lightened the mood. Our exchange went something like this.

Me: That goat and his over protective tendencies.

Annabeth: You know that is only because he cares about us, even if it is pretty annoying.

Me: You always see the good in everything, I love you.

Annabeth: Of course I always see the best in everyone, who else would, and I love you too.

"All right Jackson Chase, for that little outburst there, both of you will be running laps around the track field." Hedge yelled.

"Sounds like fun," both Annabeth and I said at the same time. We quickly left the gym.

"I hope you don't really plan on running laps." Annabeth asked once we were outside.

"Actually I was just hoping for a romantic walk with a beautiful girl," I said, giving her a wink. When she laughed I felt like everything we had gone through over the past 5 years would finally be worth it. After that we settled into a comfortable chit chat, just glad to be in each other's arms, just enjoying the fact that we were alive and together.

We were having a nice first 2 minutes or so when the rest of the class started running, to the baseball field I'd assume, when we heard Hedge's voice over the megaphone "I said run, not take a romantic walk." We made no changes, it was too comfortable, holding Annabeth in my hands. I just waved at the coach and continued walking.

"You know you are the smartest person I know, and you are amazing, funny, and to top it all off, you are the most beautiful person in the world. And my friends are nice people. I remember I thought Brittany was a monster for the first month I knew her because she was so nice. How did I get such a lucky life?" I asked smiling, but then I thought about how Alexia was just standing there, almost like she really hated Annabeth, but why would she hate Annabeth? She had no reason to right?

"I don't know about some of your friends, especially Alexia, being nice people, but I trust your judgment of people, if you say they are good people then I believe you. And you deserve this lucky life. You have definitely earned it." Then she leaned back on my chest and we continued our walk. I thought about how nice it was, not worrying about some evil entity planning on how to kill us somehow.

Just as I thought that I realized something. We were demigods, life would never be easy, and some monster might attack at any moment. And just when I thought that, I heard a monster growl nearby. Instinctively, I took riptide out of my pocket and put Annabeth behind me. She was armed only with her bronze knife that used to be Sadie's staff, and I was scared she might get hurt. I turned to where the group of mortals was and already saw Hedge running towards us, baseball bat ready. "You ready Annabeth?" She just sighed, and out of the bushes barreled a wasn't that big, and I sidestepped its first lunge and stabbed it. I was about to feel good about myself as it crumbled to dust, but then I realized something was behind us.

I turned and saw two more hellhounds behind us, one was small, while the other was decently big. Then I saw coach Hedge jump up and brain the smaller monster, and just kept hitting it. While the bigger hellhound was confused, I came up from behind and stabbed it, and it dissolved. Riptide was glowing in my hands. Annabeth went over and killed the smaller one as well. "That was easy," I said but Annabeth was staring at me in horror, and I was about to ask what was wrong when she pointed behind me, where there were 2 more hellhounds waiting.

I just sighed. The fight was fast, I stabbed the first, dodged the second ones attack, and stabbed it again. I thought I did a good job when I realized that I hadn't dodged the lunge by the second hellhound as well as I had thought. Where my left sleeve was, there was a long slash mark. I was in shock. I had no idea what to do then I look and saw the swimming pool, duh. I looked at Annabeth, and she smiled understandingly. I told hedge what I was going to do and he just nodded and went back to the field where the mortals were playing baseball, unaware of the monsters. Must be nice I thought, then I saw Annabeth's glare and I wondered what I had done wrong. "What?"

"Oh I saw you looking at the mortals with jealousy," she said with a smirk

"Yea, must be nice not to have to fight monsters all the time." She looked at me compassionately, and gave me a light, quick kiss.

"Yea, but if you were mortal I would never have met you." She said with a smile. Then said, "Race you to the pool."

"You're on," I replied and we ran. She beat me by a tenth of a second, but acted like she had beat me by an hour. Plus, I was injured, but she didn't take that into account at all.

"I won," she said with a smirk.

"Did you? Did you really?" I asked with an innocent tone.

"Yea I beat you here," She replied, sounding a bit frustrated.

"But did you really expect me to accept a race unless there was some way I could get back at you if I lost?" I said, smiling like I had just won a million bucks.

"No, please Percyyyyyyyy" She shouted, the last part because I was already pulling her into the pool, but I wasn't that mean to get her clothes and hair wet, so I extended my powers of staying dry to her and we had fun in the pool. We got out a while later, with my cut having been completely healed. We started walking towards the gym when I saw that they were still playing baseball.

"Well it looks like they are still playing baseball, which means we still have to do laps," She said with a smile.

"It doesn't look like you're that disappointed." I stated with a smirk on my face.

"C'mon Seaweed brain," She called

"I'll go anywhere with you." I replied, and she turned and smiled as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"You always were too cheesy." She said with a smile, and she kissed me. A good proper kiss, but then coach Hedge decides to interrupt with that charm of his.

"If I see that one more time I will knock you back to long island with this bat!" He yelled through his megaphone.

"Whatever Coach!"I yelled back. Then we started walking back to the gym because the bell had rung. "Oh yeah Annabeth where are you staying?"

She just smiled, and said "You'll see," and with that she ran back to the gym. I caught up to her before we entered the building and then we met Paul in his class, and we walked towards his car. I was going to say good bye to Annabeth when I saw her get in the car with me.

**So yeah, hope you liked it guys and as always follow favorite and what not :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Annabeth

**Here's another one guys :D**

_**Annabeth**_

The look on seaweed brain's face when I climbed into the back seat with him was absolutely priceless. First he was confused, then it turned into shock, and then into pure happiness. "Wait are you serious?" He asked incredulously

"Unless you are uncomfortable with the arrangement, Annabeth will be staying with us for the rest of the year Percy." Paul said, his smile as wide as his face.

Percy jumped to hug me which turned quickly into a long kiss, until Paul loudly cleared his throat and we separated, blushing but still holding hands. "This is just perfect Paul, thanks a lot." Percy said, smiling his butt off.

"Thank Annabeth. After she told us what had happened, that you two, you know," his voice grew quite "fell," his voice returned to its usual volume, "there was no way we were going to say no. It also helped that Chiron had called Sally and asked us to let Annabeth stay with us. He told us how you two have been having trouble sleeping unless you guys are close."

"Well thanks anyways," Percy said.

"Thank you Paul, for everything." I said.

"Anytime you guys," He said with a smirk. After that I just leaned on Percy's shoulder and tried to feel safe, it wasn't hard with Percy's strong hands around my waist. I almost didn't want the ride to end. When it did end I could tell Paul had driven in circles for a couple of blocks, so Percy and I could enjoy the moment a little longer. I was about to ask him about it, when he just winked and went to get the door. All of a sudden Percy picked me up from behind and carried me to the elevator. "Let me go!" I yelled.

"Never" He said with an attempt at a villainous laugh that I found really cute. I was about to die of embarrassment. Percy couldn't hit the button to call the elevator, so when Paul saw what was happening, he chuckled and pushed the elevator button.

The elevator dinged and Percy, still carrying me, walked in. He was about to hit the floor 3 button when again he realized that he didn't have enough hands, so he awkwardly looked to Paul, "Would you mind Paul? I kind of have my hands full here." Paul just laughed some more and hit the button, obviously amused by us and our idiotic antics.

At this point I twisted in Percy's hands and hid my face in his back. In order to get some pay back at Percy, I slowly slid my hand up his back, and then started tracing circles around his old Achilles heel. Percy started shuddering. When the door opened on the third floor Percy ran ahead, and was about to open the door when again he realized that he didn't have enough hands, he was about to ask Paul again, but I just opened the door instead.

When Mrs. Jackson saw us I wasn't sure what she would say. She simply laughed and told me that my stuff was in the room next to Percy's. I didn't know how to respond so I just laughed and said thanks. Then Percy ran to his room, and dropped me on his bed.

"Oh Annabeth Chase, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this," and then cupped my face with his hands and he kissed me. Then Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Blofis both coughed and I threw Percy off of me realizing that they were standing by the door. We both blushed. "Moooooom," Percy complained. "I haven't been able to kiss Annabeth that much this entire summer," They both laughed.

"Ok fine have fun, I made cookies, make sure you get some before they cool down." Mrs. Jackson said. I couldn't help but think about how cool his mom was.

"Wait that's it? You guys are not going to yell at me or tell us to stop?" Percy asked, the excitement creeping into his voice.

"Of course not, you and Annabeth have been together since you were twelve, I am sure she will keep you from doing anything stupid." Mrs. Jackson said, then she winked at me, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Way to be subtle mom," He said, rolling his eyes. Then he started to the door, "Well thanks for stopping by guys."

"No problem, but Annabeth, make sure you unpack your stuff." Paul added

"Okay Paul," and I got up and gave them both a hug, "thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." I said, emotion flowing through my words.

"I think we do," Mr. Blofis said, winked and went walking back down the hall.

Sally turned to follow, but she turned and said "I love you guys, both of you," I went and gave her another hug.

I looked at her and said "You were always like a second mother to me," and with that she smiled and turned away.

But before she went back down the hall Percy yelled "I love you too mom," Then he turned to me and gave a smile that both scared and amused me, so I did the natural thing I kissed him. Then he pulled back. I was about to complain when I heard him say "Annabeth, you have no idea how much I missed you." Then he leaned down to kiss me but I made sure to reply first.

"That may be so, but you have no idea how much I missed you for those 6 months." He just sighed. "Six months Percy, I didn't know if you were alive, if you remembered me, if you even knew about how much I dreamed about you. Every moment I was awake I was trying to find you, and every night I would have the same nightmare, about waking up and not knowing where you could be, only I would wake up and I was still living that same nightmare."

"Annabeth I…" he stuttered, unable to find the right words.

"It's okay Percy, but don't think you are the only one who missed the other half of themselves, but enough of that kind of talk. I have you now and I don't plan on letting you go for a while."

"No Annabeth, I feel horrible, I need to make this up to you so, tomorrow me and you, dinner." And with that he pressed his lips against mine and I have to admit it was worth the wait. It wasn't even a kiss. It was something more. It was like it cleansed me. All the pain, fear and horror I had felt over the past few months was being washed away by something I hadn't felt in a while. Comfort, pleasure, happiness, and safety.

Even after the titans were defeated I never felt truly safe, because of the next big prophecy. This felt so right that I stopped thinking about anything else and just focused on Percy, and the feeling of his lips moving against mine, and the feeling of his body on mine.

Soon I slipped my hand under the back of Percy shirt and trailed my finger up his back until I reached the point that was formerly Percy's only weak spot, and he shuddered. I just smiled against his lips, and lightly traced circles around the spot. I knew not to press too hard, because then the line between pleasure and pain was very thin. The next time we stopped, which was like five minutes later Percy exclaimed "COOKIES!"

"Let's go get those cookies," I said.

"I'm glad you understand me so well." He said.

"Oh don't worry we are going to continue this when we finish the cookies. And we should tell your parents about the date for tomorrow, and for interrupting our alone time for your cookies, you are going to help me unpack." I said.

"Fine, as long I am with you." He said. I pulled him in for another kiss, before we got up and went to the kitchen. When we entered the room Paul and Mrs. Jackson were sitting there smiling at us, trying not to laugh and I knew that they had heard everything we were talking about. I immediately blushed. "So..." Percy started, handing me a cookie "… what would you guys say about Annabeth and I going out on a date tomorrow evening?"

"That's okay with me," Paul said, "What about you Sally"

"I think it's a great idea." Mrs. Jackson said

"Yes!" Percy exclaimed, and came over and we started kissing, but then I remembered where we were and pushed him away and blushed. Paul and Mrs. Jackson just laughed.

"Thank you Paul, Mrs. Jackson" I said, and Percy and I were about to go "celebrate" when Percy's mom said "Actually I think I'll will only let you guys go if two things happen."

Percy and I halted mid-step and turned around. "What two things, Mrs. Jackson" I asked.

"First, from now on you must call me Sally, and second you and Percy can't kiss until ten o'clock. I just want to see how strong your love is without the kissing. That also means that you two may not go into any room alone together." Said Sally smirking.

Percy went crazy "But mooooooom how can you say that? Annabeth and I just got back together and… and…. And…"

"No ands or buts, Percy. I heard how you wanted to make it up to Annabeth by taking her on this date, so prove to her and yourself that you love her enough to not touch her lips with yours every two seconds" She said, with a giant grin on her face. I just looked at Percy and smiled.

"I waited six months, I think I can wait 5 hours." I said defiantly, "How about you seaweed brain you up for it?"

_**Sally**_

I just smiled at the two love-struck teens. I wanted to see just how much Percy had depended on Annabeth without having to kiss her. Not that I minded them kissing. If I had I would never have let them have that. How had Annabeth described it? Right, that little alone time of theirs. They needed this time to talk.

_**Paul**_

I need to go on record stating how much I love both Annabeth, and Percy. But when they got together it was like they took the best parts of each other, and threw away the bad side. I felt so bad for them when I heard Sally's second condition. But I knew they needed it.

They needed some time without kissing so that they could really talk about their feelings. I could tell they were both very disgruntled to say the least about the war, but I knew that there would be no separating them ever again. But I think they have been hiding their emotions for fear of hurting the other.

You could see it in their eyes. You could actually see the sorrow, and sadness swimming behind their eyes. In the long run, Sally might just be a genius. Now we just need to see what Percy had to say about this.

**AN: Yes, what will Percy say about this? Anyways, I decided that i didn't want to put too much detail into the kissing scene because I just wan't that comfortable with it, hopefully you guys don't mind. Hope you guys liked this chapter and as always follow favorite and review :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Percy

**The response i have gotten with just 5 chapters has been mind blowing, so thanks guys :D Major fluff in this one so be warned XD**

Percy

I stared at the three of them like they were crazy. "But. But. But. How can you make me do this, mom you know how much I love Annabeth. Ask me to slay a drakon, I'll kill it. Ask me to kill Medusa and her sisters I'll do it. Please I can prove my love in away way other than this. I beg you. Mom, please." I was pretty much on my knees.

"I'm sorry Percy, but if you really want to make it up to Annabeth prove to her that you love her enough to have self-restraint." She said

"Fine." I agreed begrudgingly. And before anybody could react I jumped up kissed Annabeth's lips one last time then jumped back on my couch. I turned and stared at them. They were all completely shocked. "What? That was the last one okay, it won't happen again."

"All right I'll let you get away with that one, but one more and you and Annabeth are not going on that date." My mom said, laughing.

"C'mon Seaweed brain time to go help me unpack, you said you would," Annabeth stated, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Paul you want to go with them or should I?" mom asked Paul.

"I'll let you take this one," He replied "but I am taking the next one."

"Sounds good," mom replied. "Let's go unpack kids," and with that she ushered us into Annabeth's room.

Inside was a twin sized bed, a chest, and a wardrobe. Annabeth's face filled with delight when she saw the room. "It is perfect, I love it thank you Mrs.…" Annabeth caught herself "… Sally" "Let's get started seaweed brain."

We joked around while unpacking and before we knew it was 7:00, we could do this. Then I found something peculiar, a black wig. The same color as Rose's hair. "Annabeth, don't tell me that you were." I said, unable to find the right words, I was too much in shock. She just nodded and took the wig.

"Piper's idea, and when you were telling me that I was so much like Annabeth, you said it with such sadness it broke my heart, so I made up the story of a family accident so I could get out of there." She explained.

"But why not just tell me the truth then?" I asked, still confused.

"Piper made me promise on the river Styx that I wouldn't reveal my true identity until today, so I couldn't. I'm so sorry." She explained. I just hugged her.

"It's okay." I said. After that we continued unpacking, and by the time we finished it was 7:30, and it looked like we could make it. Dinner was uneventful at the most. It was light chit-chat, nothing too serious, and soon after we finished eating Paul told me to go wash the dishes.

I was almost mad, but when Annabeth said she would help me, my face light up. It must have been funny because everyone started laughing, but I didn't mind. Paul was our "Supervisor" for the moment and I was content washing dishes and giving them to Annabeth who dried and put them up.

But my contentment was short lived because soon my mom called Paul to come talk in the dining table.

The dining table and sink had a wall between them. No one was watching us, here was our chance. I leaned towards her ear, and whispered "kiss me." She just shook her head and laughed. "Why not?" trying to use my little boy whining skills, they worked sometimes okay. Don't laugh at me.

Sadly though this was not one of those times. "Because," Annabeth responded "I gave Sally my word, and so did you."

"The ocean does not like to be restrained." I whispered, and Annabeth laughed. She knew where I got that phrase from, and we had gotten a real kick out of that line, but it was true.

"Oh, so now you are the ocean?" she asked innocently. I feigned offense.

"What? You don't know who I am? I am Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon! Retriever of the lightning bolt, the golden fleece, the savior of the orphiotaurus, defeater of Ares, Hyperion, and Polyphemus, as well as the Neman lion, Kempe, Kronos, and Gaea, and most importantly boyfriend to Annabeth Chase." Then I pulled her in for a kiss, but again I was stopped. I really thought that would work.

"Nice try, and I really liked that last touch." And then she turned around and said "c'mon Seaweed brain only two more plates to go." After then we were finished, we just stood there and hugged each other, craving each other's warmth, and depending upon it.

Then I heard the talking. It's not like I meant to eavesdrop, it just kind of happened. The conversation went something like the following.

Mom: They are so funny together.

Paul: I know, it is almost like they hide each other's bad side with their own good parts.

Mom: It was nice just watching them talk when they were unpacking. They were just so comfortable together I couldn't believe it.

Paul: This is the kind of thing that makes me believe in true love.

Mom: Paul, they are just kids, let them live.

Paul: so did they talk about it yet?

Mom: No, they never talked about it at all. It's kind of sweet really, each one is trying to protect the other by hiding their pain, but it can't be healthy. The way Percy came into our room the other night has to be proof of it.

I didn't want to hear anything else. This was her plan, to get me to open up to Annabeth? Well if that was what she wanted maybe we should. I also felt like it might help loosen Annabeth up after gym class today. Maybe if I got her to talk to me. "Mom, is it safe to come out? I won't be scarred for life right?" I heard her laughing.

"Of course it is safe honey." She said.

"Annabeth and I are going to go to my room and talk for a bit, which one of you are going to watch over us?" I asked

"I'll do it dear." Paul said.

And with that we walked into my room. At first we just sat there, then Paul went to his room and got some papers he needed to grade and sat at my desk. "Listen Annabeth I think it's time" She just looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry Percy, it's all my fault, if I had just cut that stupid spider web we wouldn't have had to fall down." She looked at me and I could tell she was about to cry.

"Listen Annabeth, Remember what I told you in gym class about how if we had a redo I would have done the same thing again?" she nodded mutely "Well I meant it. Even if that meant you losing that laptop, or losing" My voice cracked up "Damasen and bob, everything ended up working out" I hugged her, "and of course I got to see the best side of you down there," She looked up.

"You mean that?" She asked, her voice really small.

"Are you kidding, you were willing to risk your life in order to make Damasen angry just to increase the chance that he would cure the gorgons blood. So, yes I do mean that. In that pit of darkness and doom, you were my shining light, you were the only reason I had the will power to keep going. Every time I felt hope going low, all I would do was look at you, doing it all with a broken ankle, and I found the will to move." I said and wrapped her into a hug.

Sitting at the desk Paul spoke, "Now if you guys don't mind would it be possible for you to tell about your trip after the fall?" Immediately he changed his mind "Sorry, this is too soon, I don't want you guys feeling bad I'll just you know continue with these papers, don't mind me."

I started laughing, "No Paul its fine, I think it's about time that we told somebody about it don't you think love?"

"I think so love," She responded with a laugh. And so we told him about everything, even Bob and Damasen, everything. By the time we finished our story the clock tolled 10, and Paul stood up.

"Thank you, I understand how hard it must have been to relive that, but I am glad you shared it with me." Paul said. He was just about to leave when Annabeth spoke up.

"Paul, I just wanted to say thank you. And I am really glad that we did this," Annabeth stated.

"Anytime kiddo, anytime." And he sauntered out the door.

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed to Annabeth.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"It is 10 o'clock" I said, and then just for emphasis I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"C'mere Seaweed brain," she said. When we kissed, it felt like my brain was going to melt right through my body. It was amazing. When we pulled apart I looked at her with confusion.

"How do you always do that?" I asked

"Do what?" She asked

"Make every kiss seem like it's the first one." I said. With that she pulled me in for another round of kissing. Soon, she started to move her hands under my shirt, and rested them on my abs. She pulled away again.

"Not bad six pack, I'm impressed." She commented

"Shut up," and I pulled her back towards me. Then she fell on me and we continued kissing, and that's the position Paul found us in when he told us to go to sleep.

"11:00 guys time to sleep" 11? How did it get so late? Had we really kissed for an hour? Apparently so. I felt giddy with that thought.

"Goodnight seaweed brain" she said, and then she gave me a light kiss on the lips and left the room. I changed into my pajamas, just some boxers (I didn't like wearing a shirt when I went to sleep, it always got wrinkled up) and then I got into bed and braced myself for a night of nightmares, and drifted off to sleep.

I snapped awake, that nightmare had really gotten me. The time Annabeth was cursed to go wander alone, with no chance of reaching me. It's just a dream, don't worry, it's over. I told myself. Then I looked around and saw I was not in my bed. I was standing in front of the mirror with riptide uncapped in sword form in my hands. I capped Riptide, and then went to lie back down. "PERCY!" Annabeth's scream shattered the silent night. I jumped off my bed and ran into her room. I saw her sitting up in bed. shivering. Immediately I rushed to her side, and wrapped my arms around her shoulder protectively. She was ice cold.

"Was it the curses again?" I asked. She nodded silently. I gently stroked her hair. It was hard to find anything to say, so we just stayed in that position, me stroking her hair, her leaning against my bare chest. Paul and mom rushed in to find us in that position.

"Is everything ok?" My mom asked. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. "Okay if you say so, try to get some more sleep guys." After that they turned to go back to their room.

"Hey, Annabeth you want to talk about it?" I asked, scared for her. She was shaking so badly.

"No, I just, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" I looked at her like she was an alien.

"Annabeth of course you can what kind of question is that. I'm not sure if you know this or not but I will do anything for you, including giving you half my bed." I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh seaweed brain you forget. I know everything." She said with a laugh. I hugged her tight and guided her to my room. We lied down and I wrapped my hands protectively around her.

"I will never let you be alone again." I said fiercely.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too." I replied.

"Goodnight" She said.

"Goodnight" and with that we fell asleep.

I woke to my mom's face looking down at us, and she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed all of that fluff, and as always favorite follow and review :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Alexia, Brittany

_**Here's another chapter guys! :D**_

_**Alexia**_

So that was pretty much the biggest shocker ever. Ever since Percy told us about her I had always hoped he was making her up, or that they would break up or something, but no, she was real, she was beautiful, and she and Percy had shared some life altering experience over the summer, and that is what hurt the most.

Sure I had always heard Percy talking about that camp with such nostalgia, but I had never thought that he would actually have such a close friend. Not only that but they also just tossed the love word around like they had been saying it for a while now. I need to make a plan to break them up, but I can't make it obvious. I also can't make it obvious that I am harassing Annabeth in any way. This was going to be tricky. I wonder what I should do.

Thursday went by so slowly. Turned out she had every single class with me and Percy, just my luck. Breaking them up might be harder than I thought. I thought about it and figured lunch would be my best chance to break them up.

Lunch came around after about an eternity of seeing Percy and Annabeth being all Lovey-Dovey, and it was making me sick. Throughout the day I saw Dustin, Britany, Kayla, and Charlie give me sympathetic looks. They all knew how much I loved Percy.

I had to think of some way to get info on Percy and Annabeth, like when they met and stuff, and I figured lunch would be the best time. Then after I got the information I needed I could figure out how to break them up. It had to work. I couldn't lose Percy, not again. There were only 6 seats and seven of us, but neither Percy nor Annabeth seemed to mind when Annabeth sat on Percy's lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't stand this anymore. I was about to 'accidently' spill my drink on her when Percy asked her to go and get him some pizza. I looked pleadingly at my friends and they all made some excuse to leave the table. Finally about two minutes later it was just me and Percy, and there was a long line for the pizza. I figured I had some time. "So Perce how long have you" I was interrupted by someone behind Percy.

"Here's your pizza Seaweed brain." Annabeth said. How did she get back so fast?

"The only thing that would make this better would be if it was blue." Percy said.

"They didn't have any blue pizza, but I brought blue food coloring, because I thought this might happen." Annabeth said holding out a bottle of blue coloring.

"You're the bestest Annabef." Percy said with a little kid accent.

"Remind me again why I fell in love with you?" Annabeth said laughing.

"I don't know but I started falling for you from the moment I woke up to see your face." Percy said lovingly towards Annabeth. "Remember?"

She nodded and sat on his lap. She was about to say something but before she could do anything the Cheerleading squad pulled Percy up, dropping Annabeth on the ground. I couldn't help but laugh at her but then I realized something. THE CHEERLEADING SQUAD HAD PULLED PERCY! In a second I could see he was holding 10 sheets of paper with numbers on them. Annabeth looked like she was about to kill someone. Then Percy yelled.

"STOP!" Percy had a strong voice, and it boomed across the lunch room, and everybody stopped talking and looked at Percy. Then Percy got up and stood on the table. "I've got an announcement for all those girls that have asked me out over the past couple of years." He yelled. "I'd like you to meet the girl who has been with me through the ups and downs, the thick and thin, and the person that went out with me when I looked like a skinny dork." He pulled Annabeth up on top of the table. "I'd like you to meet Annabeth Chase. The smartest, nicest, most amazing girl in the world, and I love her."

"I love you too Percy." She said. Then she kissed him. I cleared my throat, and when Percy looked at me irritated, but when I pointed to the school watching this whole conversation, he blushed and smiled thankfully at me. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"All right guys that's all, carry on." He yelled, and the lunch room continued its usual buzz, but I could tell that we had more attention than usual. Most of the time only girls would stare at our table, but now I noticed that some guys were sneaking glances as well, they were staring at Annabeth I realized bitterly. Immediately after Percy got down, all the others came back and sat down.

"So, do you remember?" Percy asked.

"Yea but do you still drool in your sleep?" She asked laughing.

"You want to find out?" Percy asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know, I might just take you up on that offer." She said laughing while we all stared at them with our jaws open.

"You guys sleep together?" We all asked in unison.

"We both have horrible nightmares, and sometimes the only way to make them go away is to sleep together. We don't do anything though, just sleep." Percy said, and Annabeth blushed.

They sleep together. How could I compete? They were so close. I could feel despair closing in. 'NO. I will not give in to despair.' I thought. I just need to fight harder, that's all. The rest of the day was horrible, and just when I was about to fall asleep, I figured out a plan.

**_Brittany_**

School started off well on Friday, and it was nice to see Percy and Annabeth together and happy. The tired dull boring Percy who I had seen in the first three days of school was replaced by the happy energetic Percy, and I have got to admit it was definitely a good change. If all of this could be brought about by a girl, then I hope those two are together forever. These were my exact thoughts when I got the text from Alexia. She said she needed me to come over immediately after school. I said okay. I waited for Alexia to come to school so I could ask her what was up but she never came, I guess I would just ask her at her house. School was pretty uneventful, just the normal, but it was fun when Percy and Annabeth were the last people in dodge ball, and Annabeth beat him after a while. After that Kayla and I started walking to Alexia's house because apparently she had texted Kayla to come over as well. We rang the doorbell and she opened the door almost immediately.

"Hey guys glad you made it, we are going to have a blast." Alexia said. Kayla and I looked at each other and walked in. It is not like we had never been to her house before, we actually come very often, but something was weird today, something about the way Alexia was acting. I couldn't figure it out. I wonder if it had anything to do with Percy and Annabeth, and then it hit me. Of course that was what it was about, it could be nothing else. I decided to keep this to myself on the small chance that I was wrong. We followed Lexi into her bedroom, which is pretty much the 3rd floor. Did I forget to mention her house was 4 story's tall? After we got to the room she shut the door and looked at us with a smile. "So let's begin shall we?"

"Hey Alexia?" I asked "Kayla and I were just wondering what this was about."

"What on earth do you mean?" she asked innocently

"We were just wondering why you called us out here today, you said it was urgent, and you didn't show up to school today so…"I asked desperately seeking an answer.

"Oh its simple really, I wasn't feeling that great this morning, so my mom didn't want me going to school today, and I knew I would be bored with the whole day to myself so I texted you guys early." Alexia said.

"Oh, well you missed an awesome P.E. lesson. Coach Hedge made teams for dodge ball, and he separated Percy and Annabeth and we were all like OMG, but Annabeth smiled like she wanted it to be this way, almost like she just wanted to beat him, strange right? So anyway the game started off, and everybody played well, but it was obvious that Percy and Annabeth were the two best on the field. Eventually it was just the two of them, and I think that they planned it that way. So the two of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds, because Percy had 25 of the 50 balls on his side, and Annabeth had the other half.

They started throwing the dodge balls at each other at full speed, all the other could do was dodge the ball, because there was no way to catch it. After a long string of throws, Percy started to just stand there and dodge, but Annabeth didn't realize the strategy or she didn't care, because she kept chucking the balls. Eventually Percy had 49/50 balls and Annabeth had one. Everyone thought Annabeth was done for, but then Annabeth, actually, and you are never going to guess how she tricked Percy." I saw Alexia flash Kayla an irritated glare. I stared at Kayla wondering how she could be so dense, but she continued her story.

"So after Annabeth saw her situation she looked at Percy and winced. He suddenly stopped smiling and dropped his ball and ran to the half line, he was about to cross when Annabeth told him to stop, and she hobbled over to the half line, and kissed him." At this point I was sure that Kayla was very inconsiderate, but then I looked at Alexia's face and had to resist the urge to laugh, she was turning as red as a tomato. Then I noticed Kayla hadn't finished her story yet, she was just pausing to take a breath.

"Then after she pulled away from the kiss, Percy was really confused, I remember he asked her with a dreamy look on his face 'What was that for?' She responded with something really mysterious like 'I just wanted to get one last kiss in before…' and she paused, by now everyone in the gym was dead silent, and Percy asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to. 'Before what?'

Annabeth pursed her lips, and everyone was expecting her to say something really surprising, but then Annabeth threw the ball at Percy's feet, so he had no hope of catching it. He just stared, shocked as the ball bounced off of his feet and hit the ground, game. Set. Match. Then Percy ran at Annabeth and picked her up laughing as he did.

Then he said to the whole class, 'Guys say good bye to Annabeth, she won't be at school tomorrow,' tried for a tyrannical laugh, but everyone just thought it was just adorable, and he ran off with Annabeth laughing in his arms. Aren't they just the cutest thing in the entire universe, I hope they stay together forever." I looked awkwardly at Alexia, who was trying not to show her rage but was not hiding very well. I wondered how Kayla could be so dense.

"Anyway, I was hoping that we could do something not related to Percy and Annabeth. For a little bit m'kay?" Alexia stated

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, because she just ruled out exactly what I would have expected her to want to talk about.

"I don't know why don't we surf the web or something?" Alexia suggested. Since it was her house we decided to allow her to pick the right activity. She took out her laptop, and opened chrome. When I saw the tab that she already had open, I was disgusted. I needed to get out of the house as fast as I could I needed to get to Percy's house. Because the link that was already open on her browser scared me, because the link had read "How break up a healthy couple."

I had to get out of here. Percy and Annabeth needed to know. Then I remembered, they had a date tonight. First thing tomorrow I would go to Percy's house and warn him. But tomorrow might be too late, I had to tell him today. I looked at the time 5:00. I needed to leave now, because it was a 20 minute walk to Percy's house from here. Better start now, I thought, and mentally sighed.

**Hoped you liked it and as always favorite, follow and review :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Annabeth Percy

**New Chapter :D**

**Annabeth**

Percy carrying me out of the gym today, easily the dorkiest thing he had ever done. "So seaweed brain, how do you plan on keeping me from school tomorrow?" I asked innocently with him still carrying me in his arms.

"My love do you know what day it is today?" He asked.

"Yea it's the 24th of August, so?' I asked still confused.

"But what is the day of the week?" He asked grinning like crazy.

"It's Friday but what… Oh" realization dawning on me "Percy Jackson you mad genius."

"Hey you know, I try, and it's nice to confuse you once in a while," He said with a smirk.

"I love you" I said quietly

"What was that?" He asked. Then I leaned in kissed him on the cheek and whispered it again in his ear, making him blush like crazy.

Percy finally set me down on the hood of the Prius, and I noticed it was still riddled with horseshoe shaped dents. "Percy what happened to the car?"

He responded with one word, and that word had made me laugh ever since we rescued him "Blackjack." He whispered. I just started laughing, and so did Percy. It was amazing, just laughing with him made butterflies flutter.

"Percy never leave me alone, I don't think that I could handle it ever. Like at night from now on I will be sleeping your bed, I am never leaving your side I just… I can't…" I stammered, I know I sounded like a super attached person, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't put the right words together, and it was infuriating. "I know I sound like a creep right now, but I need you Percy, more than you could know." Then he silenced me with a kiss that literally took my breath away

"Annabeth, please shut up. You know I would never leave you alone ever again, not after I let us…" his voice faltered.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Jackson!" I exclaimed "You are not blaming that on yourself, you can blame it on me, but you definitely should not blame yourself." This time it was my turn to kiss him.

"Aw come on not on the car too!" I heard a voice from behind Percy. I opened my eyes to see Paul with an amused look on his face.

"Sorry?" Percy said in a not so apologetic tone

"Yea, yea get in the car guys," He sounded genuinely annoyed, but he winked at me before I got in the car and then I knew we had both been tricked. Percy leaned against the window, and after I gave him a confused look, he touched his chest.

Taking the opportunity I gladly nestled my head up against his chest, and he wrapped his hands around my stomach. We just settled there as Paul started driving. I just sat there listening to Percy's heartbeat. It brought back so many memories.

Suddenly I felt like the world was closing in, and then we were back in the pit, sitting on that cliff ledge that we were climbing down following the empousa, but this time something else happened. A rock slide started spilling rocks all over us. Percy the brave stupid idiot covered the blow with his body, and … Everything was dark, I couldn't see anything. All was silent, and I was wondering if I was dead then I heard something. A soft voice, it sounded sad, but it was calling me, persistently, towards a small white dot and the more I followed the voice the bigger the dot became. I stared at it, and it grew and grew. Suddenly I understood what the voice was saying. Just four words.

"Annabeth I love you" over and over again. Eventually the light enveloped my vision and I was pulled into the present. I looked around and saw that I was sitting on grass, my head in Percy's lap and in an instant I felt horrible.

"Percy I am so sorry." He immediately kissed me, and I forgot about all my problems.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I just have one request, you tell me what you saw." He said.

**Percy**

"Tell me what you saw," it seemed like such a simple request but when Annabeth buried her face in my shirt I knew I made a mistake. "Gods, Annabeth I am so sorry, please don't tell me anything. I am so sorry, forgive me." She smiled sadly at me and kissed me, and I guess that meant I was forgiven.

"Percy, I do want to tell you what I saw, just not here. Let's get back to the apartment first." She said, and I saw something in her eyes that I was not used to, fear.

"Yea let's get back." With that we clambered back into the car. Paul looked at us with concern.

"Is everything all right?" Paul asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yea, everything is great now." She said smiling, but it was weak.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful, but the minute we stepped in the apartment Annabeth pulled my hand and led me into my room. There she turned and hugged me so tight I was afraid to breathe, I didn't want to do anything that might make Annabeth go further away from me. "You know I will always be there for you."

"That's what I am scared of." She admitted, pulling back from the hug.

"Annabeth what do you mean?" I was confused

"In my blackout we were sitting on top of that ledge taking a break when we were climbing down the cliff to that monster birthing pit place. This time there was a rock slide though and the rocks were going to crush us so you leapt over me and shielded me. Then everything was dark, and I was so scared. And the thing that brought me out of the dark towards the light, that was your voice, just you saying 'Annabeth I love you'. And I have been thinking about how you called me your light, and I realized something. You are what brings me towards light. You are my guide, without you I am lost and with you I know what to do. Percy you are my light house on a foggy day when I can't see my hand, I can still see you, radiant as always showing me where to go. Percy I need you to swear to me that you will never leave me, I don't care if you are saving my life, if we are both about to die and you could save me please don't. I don't want to be lost for the rest of my life."

"Annabeth," My voice cracked "You can't seriously expect me promise you that."

"Please Percy I need you to. I can't live without you. If you died, I would probably go insane and kill myself anyways." She said pleading me, giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Then I thought of something, "I will do it on one condition,"

"Anything seaweed brain," She said

"Make the promise with me, I can't live without you either."

"Fine we will do it together."

"I Percy Jackson swear upon the river Styx that if we are both dying, and I am given the opportunity to save Annabeth Chase by sacrificing my own being I will not take it." I said, my voice shaking at the end, and thunder rumbled outside.

"Thank you Percy, You have no idea how much this means to me." She said, a playful smile on her face.

"I think I do because now it's your turn." I said. She stared at me in disbelief.

"Percy please," She begged, but I would not back down

"Annabeth," My voice stern "You have to."

She must have realized that I was not going to back down no matter what and said the oath. Then she looked up at me tears streaming down her face, and we kissed. After a couple of minutes or so, we pulled back and I looked at her, "You should go wash up, we have a dinner reservation for 7:30."

She looked at me and smiled, and we kissed some more. She was just about to leave my room when the doorbell rang. My mom went to open it and called us. It was Brittany, and she looked mad.

"Sup Britt, what can we do for you?" I asked.

"I actually need to talk to the both of you about something, is there somewhere?" she looked at me hopingly.

"Yea let's go to my room. Mom is that ok?" I asked.

"Yea sure go ahead." She said smiling.

"Thanks mom," and with that we went to my room.

Brittany noticed Annabeth's eyes were puffy from all of the crying from before, and looked shocked, horrified even. "Alexia already has you two fighting?" She sounded sad.

Annabeth and I both started laughing "Oh Gods no something a lot more serious came up, but don't worry Percy and I were not fighting at all." Annabeth said.

"Good, because…" A sudden thought occurred to me and I just blurted it out. Stupid ADHD.

"Wait, why did you think Alexia would try to break us up?" I asked, Annabeth blushed and reached for my hand.

"It's because she loves you." Annabeth said quietly

"That's not possible," I said, "I told her who knows how many times that I had a girlfriend that I was in love with."

"Percy its ok, I'm not mad, I know that there was nothing going on with you two." Annabeth seemed calm enough but I couldn't handle it.

"No, it's not okay. I am not going allow her to think that we have a future, or that it's okay for her to try and break us up." I was angry, who did she think she was.

I have been in love with Annabeth for 5 years, and along comes this idiotic redhead who thinks she can ruin everything. "We need to get back at her." When I saw Annabeth's grin I knew she came up with something.

"Thanks for everything Brittany, but I'd rather plan this plan with Annabeth alone, this way it will be more surprising for you too." I said to Brittany. "For now just go with anything Alexia asks you to do."

She looked at the mischief in both of our eyes, and said "Well okay then, see you guys on Monday." Then she left.

"So how do you want to do it?" She asked. "I have a ton of ideas, but they all seem a bit too mean."

"You have your Yankees cap right?" I asked

"Of course", and I smiled as the perfect plan formulated in my head. It was nice to be the one to come up with the plans for once.

"Let's discus this later, for now you have a date to get ready for." I said.

**Hope you guys liked it, and if so, follow favorite and review. Also, I'll try my best but since I have school I might not be able to get a chapter up every day, but we'll see. :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - Alexia Annabeth

**Here's the next chapter guys :D Enjoy**

**_Alexia_**

Monday came far too fast, it was time to put my plan into action.

First the idea was to put some seeds of doubt into Annabeth's mind, and then the rest would take care of itself. At least I hoped it would. I wasn't sure how I would get Percy to go out with me, but that would happen after Percy and Annabeth broke up. This had to work.

I kept waiting for some time when Percy and Annabeth were not together, and that was not an easy task. Then the announcement came, and it changed everything.

"HELLO ALL 11th GRADE STUDENTS, YOUR PE AND 4TH PERIOD CLASSES HAVE BEEN SWITCHED, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR PE CLASS FOR 4TH PERIOD THANK YOU" I couldn't have asked for a better scenario, this was perfect. Percy couldn't follow Annabeth to the locker room could he? That is when I will strike.

When I went into the locker room I saw Annabeth talking to Brittany and Kayla, and couldn't help but smile inwardly, my little helpers were already in position. I had convinced Kayla on Friday, it took some time, but she finally agreed.

Brittany was a different story, when I told her the plan her face lit up, and she agreed immediately and I was kind of confused about why she was so ready to agree, but I waved it off. When fourth period started, I entered the locker room. Time to rock.

"Hey Annabeth how are you, I haven't seen you since Thursday, you look great." I forced out the end, but it seemed like the right thing to say.

"Same to you, so why didn't you come to school on Friday?" she asked.

Because I couldn't stand the thought of you and Percy together I thought, but instead I said "Oh I wasn't feeling that good, so I just decided to stay at home."

"So how are you and Percy?" I asked carefully

"What? Oh me and Percy, yea we are great, never been better actually." She responded, and in my head I started going over the plan.

"So how long have you known Percy?" I asked

"Around 2 years."

"So how long have you two been together?"

_**Annabeth**_

"So how long have you two been together?"

Almost as long as you have known Percy, and even though I wanted to say that I didn't, instead I stuck to the plan "Oh not so long, maybe a month or two?"

"But. But. Percy said you guys had been together for the past year, he said that to most of the girls who asked him out."

"Wait! You said people ask him out, how many?" I asked, while acting like I was losing my mind, on the inside I was nonchalant, this idiot knew nothing about me or Percy. As if Percy would ever cheat.

With a smug look she turned to Brittany "Oh not that much right Brit?"

She snorted sarcastically "More like 10 times a day." I actually knew this was true. Percy had told me about this when we were walking in PE the other day.

"And you said that Percy used me as an excuse most of the time? What about the times he didn't use me as an excuse." I asked, snorting on the inside. As if any girl came close to me in Percy's mind.

She laughed and looked at me seriously and said "They say he takes them out to dinner, brings them back to his house and does godly things to them."

"Wait, but Percy lives with his parents." I said.

"That's what he tells everybody, but one day he took me to the place where he actually lives, and it was amazing. Wait hasn't he brought you there yet Annabeth?" She said, acting surprised.

"No." I said quietly, but on the inside I was screaming BECAUSE IT DOESN'T EXIST. I wanted to say this but I couldn't do that, it would ruin the fun.

"Well, now this is awkward, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious." With that I stormed out of the locker room. Percy was waiting outside, and I gave him a wink and he smiled.

Then we started the 'fight'. It started off pretty weirdly, but as we got more confident it came along more smoothly. By the time Alexia came out of the locker room the argument looked to be very heated but, both Percy and I were laughing on the inside, I just hope Athena would be okay with the plan.

It would be bad if he got blasted for my plan. Eventually when she walked out of the locker room we "broke up," but as we walked by we whispered in tones so low "I love you."

At this point I went to go talk to my architecture club friends. They didn't know the plan, but they seemed happy enough with my company. It wasn't like being with Percy, but it was bearable. After that I wasn't close to Percy for the rest of the day.

When we went to the car it took all of my will power not to jump on him. Instead we waited till we left the school until we started kissing. "What's up with you guys, normally you just cuddle the whole car ride." Paul asked.

"We are trying to teach this redhead who is in love with Percy a lesson." I said, in between a kiss.

"Wait, WHAT?" Paul asked, shocked by my response.

"So, Percy's friend Alexia is in love with Percy, but he was too dense to see it before." I said, pulling away from Percy's lips, and leaning back on his chest.

"Hey, it's not my fault." He protested.

"I know my love, it is okay." I said, laughing at his discomfort. "So the plan is that we 'broke up'," I said to Paul, using air quotes around broke up, "just to make her think that her plan to brake us up worked. It was actually pretty funny how much she was lying though. She tried to make me believe that Percy had his own apartment where he took some of the girls that asked him out and did 'godly things to them.'" At this everyone in the car started cracking up laughing. The incredulity of the story was too much to bare.

"So what is the next part of the plan?" Paul asked.

"Percy should have asked her out at lunch today." I said.

"I did and she said yes." Percy said, in a soft voice.

"So how does this help you guys get back at her?" Paul asked still confused.

"Because a) Annabeth will be the one that I go on a date with, and b) I plan on throwing a fit about how she is nothing compared to Annabeth, and I will keep complaining about how great Annabeth was." Percy said, smiling.

"Wait what do you mean Annabeth will be the one that you go out with?" Paul asked.

Percy smiled. "You know her invisibility hat right? It was out of commission for a while, but Athena restored its powers a couple of weeks ago, so it works again. This way Annabeth will be with me the entire time." He smiled and kissed me on the nose. "I will never go anywhere without you love." He said to me

I smiled and whispered "And I you my love." And with that we resumed kissing. Paul just chuckled.

When we reached the apartment we went to go get ready. I just threw on some random stuff, it's not like anyone would see me, then I walked into Percy's room. He had put on his pants and was trying to decide what shirt to wear.

I put my invisibility hat on and went and hugged him from behind. He pulled me in front of him and took my hat off. I stared at his bare chest. "Like what you see?" he asked, wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

I hit his chest playfully, but then I responded "Of course I do, I'm looking at you." I looked up and kissed him. He smiled at me.

"Help me figure out what to wear, I want to look good for you." He said. I took back my invisibility hat, put it on and sat on his bed. He then proceeded to try on his entire wardrobe with me saying no to all of them, until he put on a tight gray V-neck. I immediately clapped with delight and he just smiled. Then he put it on.

"It is perfect!" I said with delight.

"Who said that?" he asked smiling.

"Nobody," I responded, playing along.

"C'mere nobody." He lunged for the bed, but I had already jumped away. He smiled and looked at the ground, and I saw what he was looking at, my shadow. Too late, I made it disappear, and I knew I was caught, but I decided to lunge sideways anyway, but Percy expected this and had lunged the same way, but just before he reached me, I turned around.

"Nobody can't get away from me today." He said with a smile. Then he tried to kiss me, but got a mouth full of hair. "That's it" he said, then he ripped off my hat, only to find the back of my head. Then he proceeded to kiss my neck while keeping his arms around my waist.

"I never want to fight with you again," I said, as Percy continued to suck on my neck. "I know it wasn't real, but still I never want to do it again."

"I know, I hated it too." Then he pulled me back and put me on his bed.

"I love you, I always will." He whispered and then we started kissing again. He was lying on top of me and I had my hands under his shirt, tracing his abs. That was how we were when the doorbell rang. Percy quickly got up, gave me the invisibility hat and went to the door.

He laughed with me and was about to open the door when I stopped him put on the hat, then told him to continue. He opened the door and Alexia jumped into Percy's arms. It took all of my will power not to slap her. Sally looked shocked, then Paul whispered something and she calmed down. Then came the date.

**Hope you liked it, and as always favorite follow and review :D **


	10. Chapter 10 Percy Annabeth

**Next chapter :D it's my longest one yet :)**

_**Alexia**_

This was the most amazing day ever. First Percy and Annabeth broke up, and then at lunch he asked me out. I was about to die. It was the moment I had dreamed about forever. Sure I had to tell a few lies, but it didn't matter because I got Percy. Everything would work out. This was going to be perfect.

_**Percy**_

I was an inch away from pulling riptide out and slicing Alexia in half. First she has the nerve to try and break me and Annabeth up, then she hugs me when I open the door. I just wanted to slice her like the monster she was, but then I felt Annabeth's hand on my shoulder and all of the rage I had felt disappeared.

The plan was to go for a movie and dinner. Annabeth just snuck in with her Yankees cap, so I only had to buy two tickets for the movie. We were surprised to find the theater full except for two seats in the back corner, where there were no lights.

I lead Annabeth up the stairs, and being the smart person she was, after I sat down, she sat on my lap. It was amazing. We hadn't been able to sit like this, quietly and at peace, since she came over, and I will admit I loved it. I didn't do much of watching the movie, so much as play with Annabeth's hair and enjoy her kisses on the cheek.

Nothing more, because we didn't want Alexia wondering why I was making weird faces. After a while, I gave Annabeth 10 bucks, and she went to go eat something, because I knew she would not be able to eat at the restaurant. I guess she got a burger, because she gave me a five back, and a kiss. A light kiss on the lips. It was hard to maintain a neutral expression and keep my lips unmoving, but I managed.

Then we went to go eat dinner. It was kind of hard to eat with Annabeth on my lap, but we managed. I parked Paul's car outside of Alexia's house, and we sat there. I was waiting for Alexia to get out when something weird happened. She leaned over, her eyes closed. I was so mad. This idiot was trying to kiss me. I did the first thing that came to mind. I slapped her hard across the face. She looked at me shocked, unable to comprehend what I had done. "How dare you think that I would ever kiss you? After you tried to brake me and Annabeth up. That's right, Brittany told me everything on Friday. You really think I would actually? Never mind. How could you? I thought you were my friend."

"Percy I am your friend." She responded, tears in her eyes.

"Apparently not, you saw how happy I was with Annabeth." I said pissed off.

"I can make you happier, Percy please." She begged.

"Shut up. You have no idea how much Annabeth and I have been through. I've loved her for 5 years. 5 YEARS, then you come here and try to break us up just because I might be happier with you. The happiest day of my life was when I asked Annabeth out. Did you know that?" I said furious.

"What? She told me that she had only known you since two years ago."

"Brittany told us about your idea on Friday. So we lied just to see what your plan was. Unlike you Annabeth would never be jealous, or doubt my loyalty." I said firmly.

"But she did, she was on the verge of tears." Alexia said, sounding like she was crying, but I didn't care.

"WE STAGED THE FIGHT!" I yelled.

"But then why did you ask me out?" She asked, mystified.

"That was Annabeth's idea, she wanted to see what you intended on doing, and now I know. Get out my car." I spit that last sentence out, and when she got out I drove off immediately. I felt Annabeth's hand on my shoulder, then after I had turned off of Alexia's street I saw her take off her hat, and she was sitting in the front seat.

"Percy, that was amazing." She said, a dreamy tone in her voice.

"Yeah, she was pissing me off." I said.

"Yea but you didn't have to slap her." Annabeth said, admiration in her voice.

"I did, she was just as bad as every monster we have ever faced, trying to take one of us away from the other." I said, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Did you really mean everything you said?" She asked.

"The amount I meant it can't be defined, except for by one thing, infinity, just like my love for you. It's irrational, never ending, and something I have never understood, but without it the world would not make sense." I said.

"You always were a dork." She said, smiling. "I love you."

I turned towards her, smiling. And that is when it happened, light flashed through the front side of the car. "Percy look out!" Annabeth screamed. But it was too late. The car rammed into us. The next thing I knew the air bags opened, and everything went black.

_**Annabeth**_

Everything was black. Then I opened my eyes. Percy and I were trudging our way towards the River Phlegathon. We had just reached there when I reached in and drank it at first. It tasted horrible. But I didn't feel any better. In fact I felt worse. I looked over at Percy and saw him fainted. "No!" I yelled, and started on my way towards him when I fell face first. Everything was dark.

"Annabeth," I heard a stern voice calling me. It sounded familiar, but it wasn't Percy. I was sure of that. "Annabeth," It called again, a bit more annoyed, and impatient. As I had the last three times, I followed the voice to the white dot that got bigger and bigger until it engulfed my vision. What I saw confused me. It was a completely white room, and at the center was "MOM?" I asked. She just smiled.

"What happened?" I asked.

Her face sad, "You and Percy got into an accident." She said, her voice full of sympathy.

"Is Percy okay?" I asked immediately. She smiled.

"I knew you loved Percy, but asking about him instead of yourself first? You are standing in a completely white room with a goddess in front of you, and you ask about him first instead of yourself? Annabeth when you both said you valued each other more than your own lives I thought you were over exaggerating." She said smiling. "I think I now see how much you guys love each other. I approve of your love, even if Percy was correct when he said your love was as irrational as infinity. I still think you could do better than Percy though." She said with a smile.

"Thank you mom, thank you so much. And by the way, there is no better than Percy." I said, ecstatic when I realized what this meant.

"No matter, it's time to wake up."

"Wake up?" I asked confused.

"My dear," she said with a sad look in her eyes "You and Percy have been comas for the past 10 weeks. Percy woke up two days ago when he was receiving an x-ray, and he immediately yelled at the nurse, and made them take his wheelchair to you. He has been at your bedside ever since, crying his eyes out."

"What?" I asked.

"Have fun Annabeth." With that she winked, then the scene changed. I heard a voice on the edge of despair.

"Annabeth, please, remember our promise, you can't leave me yet, please." I knew it was Percy.

"Percy?" I croaked.

"ANNABETH?" he yelled with excitement, and prompted to crush me in a bear hug.

"Can't breathe," I managed to mutter out.

"Sorry," he said, and gave me a nice long kiss, which didn't help with my inability to breath, but this time, I didn't mind.

When we came up for air I asked him the question that was in my head since Athena had said it, "What day is it?"

"Annabeth we were in comas for a long time." He said sadly.

"I know seaweed brain, Athena told me, but what day is it?" I asked again

"December 14th, wait what do you mean Athena told you?"

"I kind of had a black out, we had just reached the Phlegathon, but the fire didn't heal us, instead it…" my voice cracked.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, we are together." I loved him for saying that.

"So after I tried the fire and it did nothing, I looked at you fainted, and I fell. Everything was dark, and I heard Athena's voice, beckoning me forward. Immediately I asked how you were, and this took Athena by surprise. She commented on how irrationally strong our love was and she said, she said she approved of us." I burst into tears of joy at this. Percy was crying too, and when the nurse walked in, she wasn't sure what to do. That's when Athena herself walked in and shooed the nurse away.

"Annabeth, you guys can leave whenever you can get into the wheel chair. Just make sure you take the special medicine I gave Percy's mom, and you should be okay in a couple of days. Remember for the squares, 2 before breakfast, one before lunch, and half after dinner. Same goes for you Percy." With that she walked out.

Percy called out though "Thank you," and Athena just waved her hand in response. "So you ready to go celebrate the great news love?" Percy asked.

"Of course love." And with that Percy and the nurse helped me into my wheel chair, and we were carted off by Paul and Sally.

"Two and a half months? Really Percy. You couldn't have woken up from your coma any sooner?" Sally asked when we were safely on our 10 minute journey back to the house.

"Sorry mom, I guess those mortal medicines don't work very well on us." Percy responded.

"Sally, two and a half moths isn't that much considering that Percy and Annabeth broke a combined total of 24 bones, but I must say that it is odd how they broke the exact same bones, just on the different sides of the body." Paul added.

"Really? The exact same bones?" Percy and I asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, the doctors were surprised at that fact as well. Percy and you both kept muttering each other's names, so the doctors just let you both sleep in the same room. Once Percy mumbled your name and grabbed your hand. It was the cutest thing ever." Sally said.

"Moooooom." Percy complained, but he took my hand and kissed it, but that sent pain flaring through the right side of my body, and Percy winced like it hurt the left side of his.

"Sally? Mom said that she gave you some Ambrosia and Nectar, and that we need to take 2 squares of ambrosia before breakfast, one before lunch, and half a square after dinner." I said

"She told me. She also said you need to drink a glass of nectar every time, after you take the Ambrosia, and if you do that you guys would be completely healed after a week." Sally replied, winking at me.

"Thanks for everything Sally." I said, hoping the gratitude would be clear in my voice.

"Also, you need to call your dad, he has been worried sick. I told them to come when you woke up, because they were no use to you sleeping." Sally said.

"Of course, would you mind if?" before I could finish the thought Sally was already giving me her cell phone. I took it and dialed the number.

"Dad?"

"Annabeth? Are you okay? I have been so scared for you, you have no idea. I would have been there already, but I only have four days' worth of vacation time left so I had to use it wisely."

I thought about that for a second, then I had a brilliant idea, "Would it be okay if my parents came over for Christmas?" I asked Sally and Paul.

Paul smiled and said, "Sounds good to me, we didn't have any plans anyway. How about it Sally?

"Of course that's okay dear. That sounds lovely." Sally said smiling.

"Dad, can you guys book your tickets so that you arrive here on the 23nd?"

"Of course dear, see you then." With that he hung up. Then I looked at Percy who was watching me, and smiling.

"I love you Percy." I whispered to him.

"Annabeth I have been thinking about those three words for the past two days, it is what kept me awake. I have been replaying the moments leading up to the wreck, and those words just keep flashing through my mind. Every time you say that, my brain turns to mush, and I just want to stop everything and kiss you. But sometimes, I can't, and I realize that. What I am trying to say is that, I'm sorry Annabeth, I am sorry I put you through this." He said.

"Oh, Percy, from what you said just now it sound like the accident was my fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. I kind of understand what you mean. Kind of like every time we kiss, it feels like the first for me, and my brain feels like melting through my body. I just want you to know, I wouldn't trade that night for anything." I said, hoping that was enough. He just smiled weakly and took my hand.

"If you don't mind us asking, what exactly happened that night?" Paul asked.

"Well…" Percy began, then he proceeded to tell them how I sat on his lap most of the time. Then he got to what happened at Alexia's house, and how after we had left I had taken off my hat and sat next to him. Then he told them we were talking about how much he meant the things he said about me to Alexia, then how I told him I loved him. He told them how he looked at me for one second before the guy ran into us.

"He was a drunk driver." Sally said quietly. Then Paul took her hand, not taking his eyes off the road for a second. After we reached home Paul and Sally rolled us up to the apartment. When we finally made it inside the apartment Paul took Percy to his room. Sally was about to take me to my room when I told her stop.

"Sally, can you leave me in Percy's room? I don't think I could stand to be away from him for that long." I pleaded.

"Of course dear, of course." Sally responded, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I said.

"Of course dear, anytime." She responded. Percy was already sitting next to his desk, and Paul was walking out. Sally just left me next to Percy and left the room as well.

I looked at Percy and joked, "Where's Apollo when you need him?"

"Right here," came a voice from outside the window on the fire escape.

I looked outside and saw a teenage guy looking inside the fire escape. It looked like just like I remembered Apollo from three months ago. "Apollo?"

"The one and only god of medicine at your service." He said with a smile.

"So can you help us out here?" Percy asked motioning towards our wheel chairs.

"For my favorite couple? Of course." He snapped his fingers and I felt a lot better, all my soreness gone. I leapt up from my chair, and I pulled Percy up from his chair and started dancing, laughing like a mad woman the entire time, and Percy laughing right along with me. Then I heard Apollo clear his throat loudly. Immediately I turned around and kneeled, Percy following my lead, hoping this would placate the possibly angry god.

"Sorry lord Apollo, please forgive us." I pleaded.

"Are you kidding I love you guys, I have been rooting for you guys since day one. I have won so many bets by believing in you guys. All everyone has been talking about the past few months has been you two. You guys made quite an impression on us. You guys were so popular with us that when the accident happened Zeus hid your locations from us.

You can't imagine how distressed Athena and Poseidon were. Poseidon especially. Everyone on Olympus was outraged by Zeus' actions, but Zeus just said that after the war you guys needed rest and time. He kept pointing to Annabeth's blackouts and Percy's night terrors as an example, but he did tell Athena and Poseidon where you were. I hardly saw Poseidon or Athena for these last two months, but Zeus forbade all of us from healing you guys.

We only found out where you guys were when Percy woke up, but those two days where Percy kept praying to us to make Annabeth wake up was the hardest thing ever, because all I wanted to do was heal Annabeth immediately but I couldn't," Apollo said sheepishly.

"Thanks for everything Apollo, you have no idea how much your words mean," I said.

Apollo just winked, then remembered something suddenly "I tried but I couldn't heal your stress related problems, I am sorry. It's just nobody knows what you guys are going through. Mortals aren't supposed to be able to handle the terrors of Tartarus. No one knows how you even survived. However, I know one thing. If you two are together, the problems will not be as frequent. The love you have for each other keeps the problems at bay."

"Are you serious?" We both asked at the same time. I couldn't believe it, and neither could Percy. Even the gods couldn't cure this problem for me, but Percy could stop it. "Thank you for the effort though Apollo."

Apollo just winked again, "I love you guys, and you guys have changed us so much, so it's us who should be thanking you." With that he disappeared.

"What's going on? Why are you guys standing?" Sally asked, concerned, from the doorway.

"Mom! Apollo showed up, and made a big show about how the gods were so worried about us and healed us completely. So now we are back to normal." Percy said in ecstasy. "Well, almost normal." Percy said sadly, and grabbed my hand.

"Good, that means you guys can go to school tomorrow." Sally said smugly.

"But Moooom." Percy whined.

"Percy you missed 2 and a half months of school, you have to go." Sally insisted.

"Fine, but tonight come here you." With that he grabbed my waist and threw me on his bed and then proceeded to tickle me.

Between the giggles I managed to get out "Please … stop … mom … still … there" That stopped him for a second.

Still holding me on his bed he turned "Mom you don't mind do you?"

She just laughed, "You kids have fun now." And with that she just walked down the hall.

"Good try love, but I am not letting you go that easily." He said jokingly. Then he continued tickling me. It quickly changed to a deep passionate kiss. Percy was lying on top of me, but soon I pushed him off and sat on top of him. "I have been waiting two days for you to do that Annabeth, two days." Percy said. "I was so scared. I …" that last part because I proceeded to kiss him. I didn't want to hear this.

"I am so sorry Percy, I promise if I can help it I will not let it happen again." I said, then we went on kissing. And so it continued like that for thirty minutes? An hour? I wasn't sure, we only stopped when we heard Percy's mom call us for dinner, both of our lips were puffy from kissing, and we had grins on our faces. "I love you Seaweed brain,"

"I love you too Wise girl. Don't ever forget that." With that I buried my face in the crook of his neck, in a hug, and we just stood there, enjoying the comfort of being in each other's warm embrace. We broke apart when we heard a click and saw a flash.

Paul and Sally both examined the prize. "I do think this will look great as a Christmas card." Paul said laughing.

"I agree completely." Sally agreed.

"Moooom." Percy complained.

"Next time come to the table when I tell you to come eat!" Sally responded.

"But it wasn't my fault, it was Annabeth's. She pulled me in for the hug, not the other way around." Percy complained.

"Deal with it Percy." Sally said, then laughed all the way back to the dining table.

"Let's go Seaweed brain." I said, laughing as well.

"Not before one more." He said, giving me a light peck to the lips. "Now let's go."

Dinner went by quickly and quietly. Sally made us go to sleep immediately after. Percy and I cuddled for a few minutes before finally letting sleep take over.

**Hope you guys liked it and as always follow favorite and review :D**


	11. Chapter 11 - Percabeth

**Wow, it's already been 11 chapters XD Well, here is the long awaited moment of he Percabeth return :D**

_**Annabeth**_

I woke up to see sunlight streaming through the window and Percy who was just watching me sleep with a blissful look on his face. "No nightmares?" I asked.

"Nope. You?" he asked

"None." I smiled at him, just enjoying the feeling of being in Percy's arms. Then Percy's mom walked in holding two plates of in her hands, and she set them on the table.

"Good morning, I trust you two slept well." Sally said setting the food on Percy's desk.

"I always sleep well in the safety of your son's arms Sally." I said.

"You guys enjoy breakfast, but Paul needs to leave in thirty minutes if he is going to drop you guys off at school." She said.

"Thank you Sally, for everything," I said.

"Yea thanks mom." Percy said.

"No problem, but you guys need to get ready." She said, and walked out.

I got up to go change. "Oh no you don't, you aren't getting away that easily." Percy said, and then he pulled my waist down.

"Percy I have to go get ready." I said.

"Fine, but you owe me a kiss when you come back." He said, pouting.

"Only if you brush your teeth first." I said.

"Deal!" he said excitedly. He jumped up quickly and went to go brush his teeth.

_**Percy**_

After I had brushed my teeth and showered I changed into a normal white shirt, with my letterman jacket and some dark skinny jeans. I was sitting in my room waiting for Annabeth to show up, when I heard her scream. "PERCY!" I ran to the bathroom door, and I noticed that the water wasn't running.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" I called from the outside of the door. Was she having a blackout?

Annabeth stuttered "sp-spi-SPIDER!" Thank the gods it was just a spider.

"Well can you put on a towel or something? I can't do anything now." I explained.

"Yeah I did, just hurry Percy."

"Okay, I'm coming in." With that I pushed open the door. Annabeth was standing in the bathtub with her towel on. I saw the spider immediately, it was big, almost the size of that pit scorpion that stung me when I was 12. Unsure of what to do, I took out Riptide and sliced it in half, and to my surprise it burst into gold powder. I just simply smiled to myself as the golden dust flew out the window. Then I saw Annabeth staring at where the spider had been, "Hey, look at me, it is okay. It's gone. Why don't you go change, then we can go eat."

"Okay Percy," She said, giving me a hug. I blushed and she walked out. I stood there shocked. Annabeth had hugged me with just a towel on. I was about ready to die now.

My mom chose this moment to walk past the door, and when she saw my blank expression, she smiled and asked "What happened?"

"There was a spider, I killed it, and Annabeth gave me a hug." I said.

"And what was Annabeth wearing during this hug?" mom asked innocently.

I blushed furiously and said "Just a towel." My mom laughed at this and walked away. I just stood there trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Seaweed brain?" Annabeth called, wearing her gray shirt and some worn jeans and her owl earrings, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just, yeah." with that I sighed and moved. Real smooth dude. Annabeth had already sat on my bed and was waiting for me to start breakfast. Today my mom had made her specialty blue muffins with toast and some milk. It looked like a nice meal and we were about to enjoy it when my mom called from the kitchen 'ten minutes kids' and then we both laughed and scarfed down the food. It was excellent. We got up put on our shoes and raced to the door.

"Gods! You guys scared me." Sally exclaimed. "Why is it that everything is a contest with you two?"

"Because, I know I can win one of these times." I exclaimed.

"You only win when we are near water seaweed brain, you have no chance on dry land." Annabeth exclaimed.

"Dream on, wise girl." I responded.

_**Annabeth**_

We walked to the apartment parking lot and we were going to the car when I saw a familiar delivery van. I nudged Percy and pointed to the truck. "Hey, Paul. We are gonna take care of something, we will meet you at the car in five." Percy said. With that we walked up to the truck and saw Hermes smiling, leaning up against the truck.

"Hey guys, how's my favorite non-immortal couple?" Hermes asked.

"We are amazing Lord Hermes. So to what do we owe this great honor?" I asked.

"Well two things actually, one here you go." After he said that, a dress cover and a suit cover appeared in his hands, and he gave them to us. "And I need to tell you guys something."

"But, what are the clothes for?" Percy asked.

"You will see soon, but I really need to tell you guys something. If the mortals started searching for you guys, hiding your position from the gods would not have done much right? So, in order to make sure the mortals did not search for you, Zeus made me put the mist on all the mortals' memories. So it's like you and Annabeth never went to school for that first week. I just wanted to warn you guys, you shouldn't mention anything that happened that first week, or people will think you guys are crazy." He said.

"Those clothes are the product of Aphrodite's mind. Well, got to go guys, deliveries don't wait." Then he flashed out, and the clothes disappeared as well. They were replaced by a note. After having a little bit of trouble I read out "Don't worry they are on your bed at home-Hermes"

"Let's go find Paul." I suggested, and after we found the car, we went got in the car and drove to school.

We went to school, to find that it had completely changed. Before it had mostly been a couple of plain buildings, not much decorating them. It had completely changed from all that drab, by one thing. Banners everywhere advertising the event. Everywhere, "Hope you're coming to Homecoming," and "Homecoming this Friday!" It was Monday, there was still a week before homecoming, it is probably going to be a grand event if there are this many posters for it. Suddenly Percy pulled me off of his chest and I turned to face him.

"ANNABETHPLEASEGOTOHOMECOMINGWITHME!" Percy said breathlessly. I hadn't understood a word he had said.

"What was that love?" I asked

"Miss Annabeth Chase, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the homecoming dance?" Percy asked, with a mock British accent.

"Why of course good sir." I replied, playing along with the fake accents.

"YESSSSS!" Percy exclaimed. "For two years, I have avoided homecoming because I didn't have a date."

"That ugly Percy?" I asked innocently.

"Nope, I was just waiting for a certain girl, and I am glad I did wait." He said smiling leaning over to give me a kiss.

"I'm glad you waited as well seaweed brain." I responded.

Paul parked the car and we started walking towards homeroom. When we walked into the hallway all eyes turned towards us. I saw that four types of people were looking at us.

One type was the single girls staring at Percy, the other was the guys, single and taken, staring at me, and there were the jealous girls staring at me with hatred because I was distracting their boyfriends. The last type of person looking at us was the occasional person muttering Percy's name in awe. I gave all the girls staring at Percy fierce glares, and I saw Percy doing the same to the guys who were staring at me.

Then I felt Percy pull me closer to him, and I rested my head on his shoulder, and it felt perfect. When I started leaning on his shoulder, I saw a bunch of guys give Percy envious looks while a bunch of girls stared at me with rage.

We quickly made our way over to my locker which was about 10 lockers down from Percy's. When I was getting my books Percy never left my side. He just stood there, and politely waited for me to get my books, and he even took them from me when I closed my locker, and he would not let me carry them. "Why thank you fine sir." I said with a mock curtsy.

"Of course my fair maiden." He said, and he pulled me into a kiss. It was a light kiss, but it quickly turned heated. We were forced to pull away quickly when we heard someone cough behind Percy. We turned to see who it was, and then we saw Alexi, Kayla, Brittany, Dustin and Charlie, all staring at us. Alexi was staring at us with horror, Brittany and Kayla were smiling at us, and Dustin and Charlie were joking around with Percy.

"We almost didn't recognize you." I heard Dustin tell Percy.

"Yea." Charlie agreed. "When we first heard that you were back and you had some beautiful girl with you we sprinted to come and see if it really was you, and when we got here you two were" at this point both Charlie and Dustin were wiggling their eyes suggestively "getting it on." Charlie finished, bursting out laughing.

"So, who is she?" Alexi asked, rage clear in her voice.

"Oh right, Annabeth this is Alexi, Charlie, Brittany, Dustin, and Kayla, and guys, this is Annabeth." Percy explained.

"So what classes do you guys have?" he asked, even though he knew what classes they had together. Everyone just looked at the schedule in Percy's hand and said what classes they had together. The only reason he had the schedule was because we had to go and get them from the office. Even though we had been here the first three days, it was like we were new students.

I was especially mad when Alexi squealed "We have every class together!" and she jumped and hugged Percy. He just pulled back and stared at her with an angry look on his face, but she didn't seem to register it. She just kept smiling. I saw Percy was ready to deck her, so I just put my hand on his shoulder, and all of his anger flowed out of him. He looked at me with a sad smile and held on to my hand.

"So Perce, where have you been the past 8 months?" Dustin asked.

"Oh just you know around. I kind of went to California, then Kansas, then Charleston, then Rome, and then Greece, and just when I came back ready for school, this was right before school started, Annabeth and I were driving and we got hit by a drunk driver, and we were in the hospital in a coma for 2 and a half months. I broke 12 bones on the left side of my body, and Annabeth broke the same bones on the right side of her body, it was really weird. Anyways we are back now and better than ever." Percy stated. Everyone except for Alexia starred at him in awe.

"So when did you guys get together?" Alexia asked.

"Actually" Percy said. "I have known Annabeth since we were 12. She is my closest friend." With this Alexia looked particularly pissed, probably because she considered herself as Percy's closest friend. "I knew I liked Annabeth since we were 12 but she hated me immediately." Percy said laughing.

"I didn't hate you, I just had strongly mixed feelings, and that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you now." I said giving him a quick peck on the lips. He looked blank for a second as if he forgot where he was and I just smiled. I loved being able to do that to him.

"I love you too." Percy said regaining his train of thought. "Anyways we met when we were 12 and we spent the next 4 summers together, and it was great. We got together last August, and it was perfect. Then there was an accident where I hit my head and lost most of my memory on my trip to California during winter break last year. In fact I almost lost all of my memory. I remembered only one thing, Annabeth's face and her name."

I took Percy's hand when I heard this. I had mixed feelings about this story. On one hand it let me know I meant as much to him as he did to me, but it also reminded me of one of the most desperate times in my life. I was lost for those next few months. I was so hopelessly lost. That was when I figured out just how much Percy meant to me.

That was when I figured out that I couldn't live without that stupid seaweed brain. It always brought tears to my eyes and a smile to my mouth. I loved him, and apparently he loved me just as much. I guess he felt the same way about this story because I saw a sad smile on his face. Then the bell rang. "C'mon guys, let's get to first period." With that we went to first period English.

**Well that's the end of this chapter :D hope you liked it and if you did follow favorite and review. Also, I just wanted to thank all the people who have taken the time to favorite follow and review. It means a lot to me :D :D :D **


	12. Chapter 12 - Annabeth

**YAY WINTER VACATION! :D Anyways, enjoy this next chapter :D**

_**Annabeth**_

Everything was pretty low key after that. I still saw a lot of people staring at both me and Percy with either jealousy or in a flirting way, but every time one of us saw that we pulled the other into a kiss which resulted in a lot of kissing, not that I really minded. In fact as an added bonus I got to see the different shades of red Alexia's face turned every time, and it was pretty only person who I didn't kiss Percy for was when I saw his friend Charlie staring at me. What a pig.

PE was the only interesting class, and that was becoming very usual now. I changed quickly, and went back outside, trying to avoid talking to Alexia, I still hated her. Coach Hedge had left back to camp to take care of his new born son, so now we were left with a new coach, Coach Simmons, and I will admit, I was going to miss that old goat. Coach Simmons announced that we would be playing 3v3 soccer, and that we would be picking our own teams. Percy quickly called Dustin over so he could be goalie, but then Coach Simmons quickly came over to where we were standing. "The last coach told me that you two were the most athletically inclined in this gym class, so I am going to have to ask you guys to not be on the same team." He said. My heart fell.

This was terrible. How could he do this to us? Then I got an idea. "Coach, what if it is only the two of us, and we don't have a goalie, then it would be fair, please just don't make me stay away from Percy from that long please, or we will sit out, please anything but don't make me stay away from Percy that long." I begged.

"Fine, you guys can play on the same team as long as your team is just the two of you." He said and walked away. We turned to face Dustin, but he just smiled understandingly and went to Charlie's team and smiled, because Charlie had been looking for a good third person for his team. I just looked at Percy and smiled.

"Well apparently you can't resist staying away from me." He said smiling.

"You already know I can't." I said smiling. "Now be quiet, the coach is saying something."

"Now each team will be given a letter A or B and a number, 1-6." Then he went and gave each team a number and letter. We were B 3. Then he explained what they were for. "You will be playing the number opposite to you with the same letter. For example team A1 will play A6, A2 will play A5 and A3 will play A4 got it? After the first rounds you will switch opponents, but will still play in your respective groups. Every team will play every team in their letter, and the two teams with the best record from each group will play the finals. Got it? Then let's PLAY!" With that we went to the field. We were walking to the soccer fields when I realized that I didn't know the rules.

"Percy how exactly do you play soccer?" I asked.

"It's easy, just go and kick the ball into the net without letting the other team take the ball. You can't use your hands and try not to slide too much. Also don't run past the defenders if you don't have the ball. It will be easy." Percy said confidently. I couldn't help but smile at his optimism. And Percy was right. Each match was 5 minutes long, but at the end of the first game we were winning 11-0. Sure we had been playing some people who were not that athletic, but it was such an easy sport. We beat the rest of the teams in our group by a similar margin, not letting anyone score once. It was too easy. Then came the last round of groups. We were playing a team that consisted of Alexia, Kayla, Brittany. I smiled at Brittany and Kayla, and they smiled back, but Alexia snarled at me, and I just laughed at her jealous ways. At first I thought Alexia's rage might aid them, but I soon saw her rage clouded her judgment, and her want to brush up against Percy also made it easier to defeat them. I also wasn't mad about her brushing up against Percy, because every time she would try, Percy would back up and she would trip and fall. It was really funny. We actually beat them only by five, because Brittany was a great goalie. She stopped 4 of my shots, no other goalie had stopped a single one of my shots. Never the less we won and the coach declared us the winners of the group, and I saw we would be going up against the team that consisted of Dustin, Charlie, and another guy. They all had cleats on and were wearing shin-guards. All of a sudden I felt someone's hands on my hips and I was pulled from Percy's grasp.

"Come here sweetie, give me some sugar." I had no idea what was happening but I just went into combat survival mode. I grabbed the guy's wrist and twisted it hard while flipping him, and he ended on his back, staring up at me in horror.

"Don't sweetie me! If you ever try to take me away from Percy again I guarantee that I will destroy you." I said, then I started walking back to Percy. He was kneeling, and tying his shoe. He didn't even realize I was gone. As soon as I reached him he stood up, and I buried my head in his chest allowing myself a few seconds of indulgence but then I pulled away from him, because the finals were starting soon.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Some pervert tried to get me to kiss him, so I flipped him and threatened to destroy him if he ever tried to take me away from you again." I said, looking up at him.

"Hey it's okay, we have been together for so long now, and I am not going to let some random perv get between us, now c'mon we have to beat the stars of the soccer team." He said smiling.

"Thank you Percy." I said into his chest.

"Hey you lovebirds ready?" I heard Dustin call. Then Percy yelled back to Dustin.

"That depends on whether or not you guys are prepared to lose." Percy taunted then I heard someone cheer, and saw that the entire class had come to see the game. I just smiled, and got ready.

It was a 10 minute game, but there was no score after the first 9 minutes. I couldn't get the ball past their defense, and they couldn't get the ball past me. Then I decided it was time to change strategy. After Charlie tried to shoot at the empty net, and the ball went flying out of bounds I called Percy and told him to attack with me instead of defending, considering they couldn't get past me I figured they couldn't get past me and Percy. And it worked. Percy got the ball and passed it past the guy I didn't know to me, and I dribbled past Charlie, and then to trick Dustin I looked at the top left corner of the goal then back at him then back at the top left, but when I kicked I aimed at the bottom right corner. Dustin leaped to the top left where I had been looking and the ball just rolled into the goal just as Coach called the whistle for time up. Then Percy came up and gave me a hug and a nice quick but passionate kiss. At this everybody 'aww'ed but I heard a girl yell in nasal voice. "He is way too good for her." Percy looked like he was going to explode, but I just turned his head towards me and kissed him again and the anger left him. He looked at me and gave me a sad smile and I just shrugged and smiled remembering that same nasal voice saying the same thing when I had the blackout in the locker room 2 and a half months ago. Just then the bell rang and everybody walked towards the gym. Percy was holding onto my waist protectively and I didn't mind. We went, got our bags, and walked towards the door to the parking lot. We were about to leave when we heard that same nasal voice from before come from behind us.

"Percy wait up." She called.

I turned around to see Cherri wearing a skirt so small that I was surprised we couldn't see her underwear, which is if she was even wearing some, a fact that I highly doubted. So Cherri was the one saying Percy was way too good for me. I never thought I would say this, but for once I actually agreed with her. "Hey Percy." She said, moving her hand up Percy's arm. He immediately stepped back and pulled me in front of him and rested his head on the top of my head.

"Hey Cherri, I want you to meet my very real girlfriend, the most amazing girl in the world, Annabeth Chase." Percy said, partially hiding behind my curly hair, and wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Yeah hi," she said to me then turned her attention back to Percy. "Percy I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the party I am having at my house after Homecoming on Friday."

"I would love to, but I don't have your address." Percy explained, but Cherri just handed him a piece of paper with her number and address. "You should also know that I only go wherever Annabeth goes, we are always together so if you want me to come Annabeth is coming to." He explained.

"Of course she can come." She said with a happy tone, but her eyebrows scrunched up in anger. Then she walked off.

"Well that was weird." I said.

"Not really, she has pretty much been stalking me after I made the varsity of three teams in 10th grade. She is just a whore, don't worry about it." Percy explained.

"Okay, I won't but I don't think we should go to that party." I said.

"Why not?" Percy asked concerned.

"It's just that I don't know anyone here, and nobody knows who I am. They think I am just a pretty blonde girl who will get with anyone, and Percy I am kind of scared. What if they take me away from you when you aren't paying attention? Then when we are separated knowing our luck, some monster will attack." I said, voicing my fears.

"Annabeth I promise I will not let anybody take you away from me, and if nobody knowing you is your problem, I think I can take care of that." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I love you Percy." I said, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too Annabeth." He said, leaning in, closing the gap between our lips.

After a short kiss we walked to the car to find Paul waiting for us. "Sorry Paul." I said.

"No problem guys, I just got here." He replied and we piled into the car. I'm not sure why but today I wasn't okay with just cuddling with Percy. I needed more. It was weird, but I just turned towards him and kissed him. And we kept kissing. It was passionate and deep, and the lust inside of me was subdued, and then I settled back into Percy's arm leaning into his chest.

"What was that for?" I heard him whisper into my ear.

"I'm not sure, I just wanted to do that so badly." I whispered.

"I don't mind." He whispered back. And between the feelings of Percy's breath on my hair, the rhythmic beating of his heart, and the motion of the car I fell asleep, only to wake up in Percy's arms as we were entering the building. He was carrying me bridal style and Gerard smiled when he saw us and didn't ask about our impossibly fast recovery. I felt embarrassed, so I pretended like I was still sleeping. I felt us going up in the elevator. Then the elevator came to a stop and Percy started walking to the apartment when all of sudden someone called Percy.

"Percy? Is that you?" I heard someone call. She sounded like an old lady, around 65 years of age.

"Hey Mrs. Potts." I heard Percy call. I figured it was time to stand up.

"Percy, you can let me down now, I'm not asleep anymore." I said to him.

"I don't know, I like holding you like this. It makes me feel like no one can take you away from me." He said. Then I rolled around and stood up.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Even if someone takes me away I will come right back to you."

"Aww, you guys are so cute." Mrs. Potts said. Percy just smiled.

"Oh yeah, Annabeth this is Mrs. Potts. Whenever mom had to work a double shift, and I didn't want to see Gabe's ugly face, I would come here. I actually felt safe here. She was like a second mom to me. Mrs. Potts this is Annabeth, the love of my life." Percy said smiling at me. I just squeezed his hand.

"That's so sweet Percy, well anyway how have you been, and I am going out to the store, is there anything you need?"

"No we are fine, thank you anyway Mrs. Potts. It was nice seeing you again."

"No problem honey, nice seeing you too, be good now, don't give your mom extra work, and help your mom whenever you can with whatever she is doing."

"I will Ms. Potts." I replied laughing.

"Okay, good bye now." She said, turning towards the elevator.

"Bye." We both responded, and went back to Percy's apartment.

After we walked in Paul and Sally were both standing there, talking. "So what took you guys so long?" Paul asked.

"What? Oh, we were just catching up with Ms. Potts." Percy explained.

"Oh, how was she, I haven't seen her in so long." Sally responded.

"She is fine. Anyways mom we will be in my room, bye." Percy said, and dragged me to his room and closed the door.

When we got to Percy's bed there was a beautiful dress that had swirls of sea green on a predominantly gray fabric.

"It looks amazing." I heard Percy say.

"Yours looks great as well." I said, talking about his suit, with a gray tie and gray pocket hanky, and they both seemed to change color like my dress.

"Today was an amazing day." Percy said.

"You know what would make it even more amazing?" I asked, hoping Percy would understand what i wanted..

"This?" he asked, then, I guess he understood because he leaned down and kissed me.

We broke apart soon though when Paul cleared his throat. Then he asked us a question. "So do you guys want to watch a movie with us? It's an action romance movie, it's rated an 8/10 on IMDB" I looked over at Percy and he just nodded and smiled.

"Of course Paul, we would love that." I said smiling.

"Well c'mon then." With that he smiled and walked out of the room.

"C'mon let's go watch that movie." I said.

"Let's go." He said, leaning in to give me a small peck on the lips.

**Hope you liked it, and as always favorite, follow and review. Also, expect more chapters soon because WINTER BREAK IS HERE :D :D :D**


	13. Chapter 13 - Percy

**Intense Percabeth fluff here, be warned XD anywyas read and enjoy :D **

_**Percy**_

The movie was apparently great, but as usual I didn't watch the movie. Hey I was distracted. I am a 17 year old guy with the most beautiful girl in the world on his lap. Sue me. We went to sleep afterwards, and I fell asleep to the smell of Annabeth lemon scented hair.

I woke up the next day to find Annabeth watching me. "Were you watching me sleep?" I asked with mock horror in my voice.

Annabeth blushed but made no attempt to look away. "Don't act like you never do that." She responded, and I could feel myself blush. She had me there. "Come on. We have to get ready for school." She said, and I just sighed. After I got ready, we went to school. Ironically, school was normal, even though this was such a special day.

After we got back we did our homework. Then when we finished, I looked at the time. 6:00. I immediately told Annabeth to get ready. "Wear semi-formal." I told her.

She looked at me confused. "Percy, where are we going?" She asked.

"What, a guy can't go out with his beautiful girlfriend without having a reason?"

"Not when that guy is you, now come on, tell me." She said.

"I know you hate surprises, but I know you will like this one."

She just nodded uneasily, and went to her room to change. I immediately changed into formal black slacks, and a sea green button down shirt.

Then at 6:30, she reappeared. "Ready to go Wise girl?" I asked.

"I would be if you could just tell me where we are going." She said, obviously frustrated.

"No can do, but try and figure out why we are doing this, if you can of course." I said, winking. The look on her face was one of pure disbelief. I just walked over to her, slipped my arm around her waist, and guided her towards the front door. "We're leaving mom." I yelled.

"Have fun." She replied, and we walked out. I walked to the car, and opened Annabeth's door. A gesture I had done so much that Annabeth stopped complaining when I did it and just smiled. I went to my side and got in. After a twenty minute car ride that was filled with Annabeth and I singing along to the radio like idiots, we pulled up in front of the Italian restraint I had a reservation for.

"Oh my gods. Percy, why are we here. This place is so expensive." She said, as I pulled the car into the parking lot. I just smiled. "Percy really it is okay, you don't need to waste money away on me." She said.

"Annabeth, you know that money isn't really a big deal." I said. It really wasn't anymore. After the last war, Poseidon pretty much gave me a near infinite supply of money. I didn't go around wasting it though. I knew the value of money. I knew Annabeth felt the same way, because as head architect of Olympus she made a lot money. "Plus, if it makes you happy, it is not a waste of money at all." Then I got out, and opened Annabeth's door, and we went inside the restaurant.

"Jackson, table for two." I told the person standing in the front of the building. He looked through the list, and smiled.

"Of course, right this way." He said, then he led us inside. It was a cozy restaurant, lit by candles, with not too many tables. The man led us to our table, handed us our menus then walked off. I just reached across the table and grabbed Annabeth's hand. Her gray eyes were light, a really light gray color, showing how happy she was.

"This is amazing, but what is it for?" She asked, gently squeezing my hand.

I pulled my hand back and held it over my heart. "Don't tell me you forgot." I said, faking horror.

Annabeth just tilted her head sideways and gave me a quizzical look. "Percy, what are you talking about?"

"Our 2 year and 4 month anniversary. How could you forget such a momentous occasion?" I said.

"I am so sorry for forgetting such an important event, and I am impressed Seaweed Brain, momentous, three syllables, not bad." She said, laughing. I just continued to act angry.

"You are forgiven, and I picked momentous up from you actually." I said smiling. Then our waiter came by. After dinner, we walked back to the car.

"So what else do you have planned for our 2 year and 4 month anniversary?" Annabeth asked while smirking.

"Ice cream sound good?" I asked.

"Really Seaweed Brain? You want to follow up Italian with ice cream?" Annabeth asked while smiling.

"Yep." I said matter-o-factly. She just laughed.

"So where are we getting ice cream?" Annabeth asked.

I had no idea where the closest Ice cream place was. "Uh, the first ice cream parlor we see?" I said questioningly.

"Wow, take the daughter of Athena out and don't plan out the entire date, way to go." Annabeth said while laughing.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"I was joking Percy, don't worry." Annabeth said reassuringly as we got in the Prius.

We drove off, and stopped at the first ice cream place as promised. Annabeth immediately walked to the counter and ordered. I walked over to see what type ice cream they had. My eye immediately caught a flavor called blue sorbet, and I was about to tell Annabeth what flavor to get, when I heard her ordering.

"I'll have a single scoop vanilla, and my boyfriend will have a scoop of blue sorbet." Annabeth said. The lady behind the counter smiled.

"That all sweetie?" She asked politely.

"Yes mam, thank you."

"No problem that will be 3.20." She said, holding out the cups.

"Okay." Annabeth said, reaching into her purse to pull out the money when I stopped her.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" I asked her while smiling. I now stood between Annabeth and the cashier lad.

"Paying for our ice cream." She said.

"Yeah I don't think so." I said, turning around and handing the lady a twenty. "Keep the change." I said, then I took the ice cream from her.

"You know you gave me a twenty right sweetie?" The lady asked questioningly.

"Yeah, and I also know that most cashiers would not be this friendly at this time of the night, and you probably need that money way more than I do." I said smiling.

"Thank you." She said, as we turned to go sit down.

"That was really nice of you seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, well I know how hard it is for people like her, my mom used to have to go through that." I said softly. Annabeth just nodded. "So how did you know flavor I would want." I asked.

"I can't believe you don't realize how well I know you." She said, gasping and holding her hand over her heart. "How dare you question my knowledge of what you like and don't like." She said. She sounded so genuinely angry, and I would have definitely believed that she was mad if I hadn't looked in her eyes.

"I know you aren't mad." I said teasingly.

"I am mad." She countered.

"As usual, your eyes betray you." I replied, taking a scoop of my ice cream which was fantastic in case you were wondering.

She looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Annabeth, you have the most amazing eyes. They convey exactly how you feel. When you are mad they turn almost as dark as black, and when you are sad, a pure dull gray. When you are excited, a medium gray shade, but they sparkle, and like now, when you are happy, they turn the most amazing light shade of gray, and they are brighter than the sun itself." I said smiling.

"Why has no one told me this before?" She asked.

"Because no one has paid attention to you as much as I have." I said.

"I love you Percy." She said.

"I love you too Annabeth." I replied.

After that we settled into a comfortable silence, just staring into each other's eyes, and eating our ice cream. After we finished, we thanked the lady again, and went back home.

**YAY FOR PERCABETH. Anyways, i just wanted to do a fluffy chapter because there hasn't as much Percabeth in this story as I originally****planned. Sorry for that, but hopefully this made up for it. As always, follow favorite and review :D**


	14. Chapter 14 - Percy

**GAH Sorry about not posting for the last 3 days, life just caught up with me anyways, without further ado -**

**Percy**

The rest of that week went by pretty quickly, then Friday came along. It was sports day at school which meant the annual two person team contest. It was this giant contest where you pick someone else on your team and go through each round.

There are always 4 different sports, and after the winning group is announced, there is a sword fight between the winners to see who the most athletic person in the school is. Considering the fact that I made varsity of three teams, I had already received 25 requests from people to get me on their teams, but I had declined them all, I already had a partner. And she was my one and only girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

Since the school was big, with 500 students total in our grade. 72 groups were present for the contest, with the other students either too lazy to compete, unable to find the right partner, athletically incapable, or just absent, skipping the last day of school before winter break.

Last year it was Charlie and I and we won and this year, Charlie had to go out of town with his family, so I was hoping to be the first repeat winner in school history. It would be too sweaty to wear a sweatshirt, so I wore a shooter sleeve kind of thing in order to cover up my tattoo.

Anyways, I was excited for this. It started off with a massive dodge ball game with 36 on each side. Basically if your partner got out, you were also out, and the last 36 people left continued to the next round. This was repeated until there were just 8 groups left, and Annabeth and I were one of those groups.

Then we went to the next game, volleyball. Of course Annabeth and I came first in this, and it was all thanks to camp. After volleyball there were only 4 groups left. Now was the 200m relay. Basically, one person runs the first 100m then passes a baton to the other person. If you drop the baton, you are out of the race. Naturally Annabeth and I won this. After racing nymphs at camp, this was nothing.

After the race, there were only two teams left, me and Annabeth, and Brittany and Dustin. They had gotten together after he asked her to Homecoming, and I felt happy for them. Anyways, the next game was a two on two basketball game. At first, the game was close, but Annabeth and I quickly overpowered Brittany and Dustin, and we won the tournament.

I was about to kiss Annabeth when she quickly pointed a wooden sword at me. I was confused then remembered that we had to fight each other in order to see who was the most athletic. I just sighed and took a different wooden sword from the place where they were being kept, they were all balanced horribly, and turned to face Annabeth.

"GO PERCYYYYY!" I heard someone call and looked over to see that the entire grade was gathering to see this sword fight.

I just smiled and whispered to Annabeth "Let's give them something to watch." Then we were off. Coach Simmons was officiating, and calling the rounds. There were to be 5 rounds of 5 minutes each, and if someone had not been disarmed by the end of the fifth round there would be one last additional round before it would be called a tie.

At the start we were just getting a feel for the swords, and moving around, not really going out on the offensive much. Then Coach called the end of the first round. After a one minute break we were back at it, but this time with a lot more energy, stabbing, deflecting, with both of us trying to get at the other persons hilt, but it was hard, we both knew each other's fighting style so well that we were stopping the other's moves before they even tried to attack.

After the fifth round, we were both tired, so there was a five minute break before we continued. Annabeth sat on the other side of the gym drinking some water. Then I looked over to my side and saw a giant cooler filled with ice cold water. Then a thought struck me. I guess Annabeth knew a lot about how I think because she was already sprinting towards me yelling "PERSEUS JACKSON DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT," but by the time she had said that I had already poured the tub of water on my head, and I was immediately filled with energy and strength.

"YOU CHEATING LYING BACKSTABBING BA…" that last part because I went and kissed her.

"I love you too." I said smiling at her, but she still looked mad.

"I am still going to beat you." She whispered into my ear.

"Of course you are honey." I said sarcastically, smiling.

"Oh really?" she said. "Coach we're ready to go, can we start the next round?"

"If you want to." He replied and started walking towards us. Then I noticed that the entire school was just staring at us and at what had just happened, so I just laughed and waved to them. About half the crowd waved back

Then we started fighting again. I had thought that with my new found energy, and superior swordsmanship I would be able to beat Annabeth quickly, but she fought more strategically. Eventually she made her mistake though. I faked being too tired to continue, and she lunged at my sword, but I sidestepped and used the disarming maneuver Luke had shown me the first day of camp when I was 12.

Her sword clattered to the ground and the entire gym was silent. Then there was an eruption of excitement as everybody surged forward and congratulated me. Then I took Annabeth's hand and walked towards the lunch tables. My friends were already sitting down, and there was only one seat left, so as usual Annabeth just sat on my lap.

After lunch the basketball team played 5v5, shirts vs. skins. I was on the skins team, and every time I looked in the stands Annabeth was there watching me and smiling. I got the feeling that she was only watching me, but I didn't mind. What I did mind however was the other girls who were staring at me. It made me feel very uncomfortable, something I hadn't felt in a while.

The game ended when the bell rang signaling the end of school, because it was a shorter day with only 6 lessons, and after the game finished almost every girl swarmed around me. I saw Annabeth just standing on the bleachers waiting for me to do something. Then I looked into her eyes and I knew exactly what she wanted me to do. Instead of waiting for the mob of girls to get to me, I walked towards them, politely pushing my way through them and gave Annabeth a nice long kiss. When we broke apart, I whispered "You want a piggyback ride?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she replied, nodding.

"Well hop on." I said putting on my shirt, then I bent down and she jumped on my back and we were off. I gave her a ride all the way to Paul's Prius, when she hopped off and sat on the hood. I trapped her there with my hands, and then gave her a kiss. It was originally meant to be a quick kiss but it turned into a lot more. It kept going until we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I turned around to see Paul just shaking his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Not on my car!"

"Probably another 50 times should do the trick." I said smirking at Paul.

"Whatever, just get inside." He said smiling back at us. I thought back to how he said that we made him believe in true love and smiled. As usual I leaned up against the window, and Annabeth put her head on my chest, and I wrapped an arm around her.

I found that I had actually come to need this quiet time. These quiet moments were amazing. Both of us just enjoying the presence of the other. I never thought about much during these times. I just focused on how close Annabeth was to me, and played with her hair. She would often just rest her hand on my abs.

Eventually we got back to the apartment, I went and took a shower. After I finished. We had to leave for homecoming at 7 and it was only 5, so Annabeth decided to design a temple to Aphrodite. I just watched her work. She was amazing. After about an hour my mom came in and told us that it was time for us to eat dinner then get ready. We ate light, just a little bit of spaghetti and then went to go get ready.

After I put on my tux, I went to go check if Annabeth was ready, but my mom opened the door saying I couldn't go in until we were about to leave. I just walked back to my bed and looked at the corsage I was planning to give Annabeth. It was a gray flower with green streaks on the petals. I thought it described Annabeth's being pretty well. Mostly Athena, but with streaks of Poseidon showing up. I sighed at the thought.

Annabeth was changing me so much, I just hoped I was doing the same to her, and the thing was, I was scared that she wouldn't like the change. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard my mom's voice. "Presenting Miss Annabeth Chase." I sprinted outside my room, and lost every single thought I had.

Standing there was my girlfriend. In the most amazing dress ever, with the most amazing hair ever, and with the most beautiful face ever (that was actually normal but whatever). Even though she was not wearing much make up, just a bit of eye shadow and lipstick, she still looked amazing. It took all of my will power to not get on my knees and beg for her to always stay with me. Instead I just let my jaw drop as far as it could without it falling off.

"Oh stop it you." Annabeth said to me smiling. "You look so much better than me in your tux. Rather dashing I'd say." Then she walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I just stood there, in shock.

"Annabeth you look amazing, and WAY out of my league." I said smiling. "I don't deserve someone as amazing as you."

"Are you kidding, I don't deserve someone as amazing as you. You are so incredible. You went across the country just to find me, even though I might have been dead. Never think that you don't deserve me, because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today." She said, her voice cracking at the end from emotion. I tilted her face up so I could look in her eyes.

"I would do it again if I had to, because I love you Wise girl." I said leaning down resting my forehead on Annabeth's forehead.

"I love you too Percy." She said smiling.

"And for the record you look like the most beautiful person in the world. You know how everyone sees Aphrodite as their idea of true beauty?" I asked smiling. Annabeth nodded. "Well every time I see Aphrodite, she looks exactly like you."

"Percy, you have no idea what that means to me, but now we should get going." Annabeth said with a smile on her face.

"Wait, I almost forgot." I said, then dashed into my room, and picked up the corsage and came back out into the hallway. "For you my love."

"This is the most perfect flower ever, thank you." She said smiling, then she walked into my arms in a hug.

"Yeah, I saw in the florist shop the other day, and it reminded me of you, and how much you mean to me, so I asked Paul and he got it." I said smiling.

"Oh it's just perfect." She said smiling.

"Let's go." I said, taking the keys to the Prius.

"WAIT I NEED A PICTURE!" my mom said, running to the door, with a camera in her hands. After we posed for my mom for about a minute, she seemed happy enough with the pictures she had gotten and told us we could leave.

"Be back by midnight honey." My mom called out as we were walking out.

"Of course mom." I replied, and we walked out the door to Paul's Prius. I went and opened Annabeth's door, and she just smiled.

"Why thank you." She said.

"Of course my fair lady." I said smiling. After I closed Annabeth's door I got in and drove to school. The homecoming dance was nice. The gym had been transformed into a dancing venue, with a smoke machine creating mist on the ground, and there were strobe lights everywhere, and the normally stark white lights had been dimmed to create a more suitable dance environment. Everybody was already dancing, so I turned to Annabeth.

"Would you care for a dance?" I asked with a British accent, bowing and extending my hand.

"Of course my good sir." She said, accepting my hand.

Then I lead her to the dance floor, and started slow dancing, even though there wasn't a slow song playing. Annabeth just placed her head on my shoulder, and I had my hand on her waist. We spent the next hour or so doing this, no matter what the song was, just slow dancing. Then at around 8:30, everyone piled around the stage, they were announcing homecoming king and queen.

"First off I would like to start off with the person you guys choose as prince." Mr. Sullivan, the principle said. "And he is … Percy Jackson." Cheers came from everyone as I was beckoned forward. I walked onto the stage as Mr. Sullivan placed a crown on my head. "Congratulations son." He said warmly.

"Thank you sir." I responded with a smile. Then he walked back to the mic.

"Now, for the person you guys voted as princess." He said. I just kept staring at Annabeth hoping her name would be said. "And she is …" Please be Annabeth. Please be Annabeth. "Cherri Blossoms." My heart fell. Cherri walked on to the stage, and Mr. Sullivan placed a tiara on her head. She looked even more like a whore than usual, in a skimpy dress, and about 10 pounds of make up on. Then a chant started in the crowd.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I looked over to Cherri who was already walking towards me with her lips puckered. Time to act. I quickly ran up and grabbed the mic.

"Sorry guys but I already have a girlfriend who I am more than happy with, so this Homecoming prince is out, PEACE." With that I put the mic back, and ran off the side stairs off the stage. Everybody was staring at me like I was crazy. The entire gym was silent.

I had run around to the side big crowd when the spotlight landed on me, and I saw everybody's faces twisted in confusion. I turned to address the mob of kids. "It's true, why would I even want to kiss that," I said loudly pointing at Cherri, and the spotlight turned towards her. "When I can kiss her." I said, this time pointing at Annabeth, who was standing at the edge of the crowd. When the spotlight pointed to her, everyone gasped. She was the most beautiful girl there (I already knew this, but everyone else was just figuring it out now.)

Her dress seemed to shimmer, changing colors, from sea green like my eyes to stormy gray like hers. Her hair cascaded off her shoulders making it look like a river of gold. I have to admit, she looked like a billion drachmas. She just stood there as the entire gym stared at her beauty, and I will admit, for the first time I was not mad at all the guys staring at Annabeth. Then as if prompted by something, she started walking straight towards me, and kissed me. I swear, I wouldn't have minded if Gaea had risen again and swallowed the gym, because at that moment I felt pure happiness, but Annabeth pulled back quickly.

"Okay then, now for king and queen." He said, then he called two seniors up. "Well customarily, the prince would dance with the princess as the first slow song of the night, then followed by teh king and but I guess we can make an exception this year." Mr. Sullivan said.

"NO!" Cherri screamed. All of our eyes turned to her. "You will not stand me up. I refuse to allow it!" Then she stormed over to me.

"Actually Percy, if there is a tradition of the prince dancing with the princess, you should follow it." Annabeth said loudly enough for everyone to hear. What? Why is she doing this? She must have a plan.

"Yes!" Cherri exclaimed.

"However, a song is just a set of beats, set to a rhythm. And what is a set of beats? Well that can be anywhere from 2 to infinity, it just depends on how long the DJ wants the song to play." Then we all turned towards the DJ and saw none other than Dustin sitting there with Brittany behind him. He waved to the crowd. Then he held up his fingers, two fingers to be exact. Then the entire gym burst into laughter.

"Fine, but I will take those two beats." She said, then pulled me by the arm to the middle of the dance floor. She went to lean on me, but I had other plans. I stepped back and she stumbled. Everyone laughed some more at this.

"Fine let's get this over with Cherri." I said with an exasperated tone. "Hit it Dustin!" I called, and then he played the waltz music, then abruptly stopped. "Thank you for the dance Cherri, it was a pleasure." I said with mock kindness and a bow.

As I walked back I heard Cherri yell "I will never forgive you for this!" Then walked back towards Annabeth, wrapped my hands around her waist and placed my head on top of hers, and Dustin played a nice long slow song. Annabeth and I were just slowly dancing, enjoying having the other in their arms, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Percy, I have forgiven you for that little charade of yours. I hope you still plan on coming to my party." I heard as I turned around. I looked at Annabeth who was shaking her head slowly.

"I don't think so Cherri, I told my mom I would be back by 10 o'clock, and I always keep my word." I lied. I didn't tell her that it was because I hated her. And Annabeth didn't want to go.

"Aw, okay, see you guys later." She said as she walked back. I could see the frustration on her face, and I could hear it in her voice.

"That was weird." I said.

"Weird is an understatement. I am sorry, but I don't trust her. I think she has something planned for her party to break us up and I don't want to go to jail today." Annabeth said smirking.

"It's okay I was going to say no anyways, she is kind of crazy." Then we started slow dancing again.

"Hey Perce can you come with me to get a drink?" Annabeth asked after a while.

"Of course, how many times have I told you that I will go anywhere with you." I replied kissing the top of her head. With that we walked towards the punch bowl where Cherri was giving out drinks.

"Oh hey Percy, Annabeth, and here you guys go." She said, handing us each one cup.

"Thanks but we only need one." I said and she pulled back the one she was giving to Annabeth.

"Okay no problem." She said, smiling as we walked a couple of steps away.

"For you my fair lady." I said. Then I heard a choking sound come from where Cherri was standing, but when I turned to look at her, she was staring somewhere else.

"Why thank you kind sir." Annabeth told me, and took the cup and drained it.

"Now how about we blow this Popsicle stand, I want to show you something. " I told her, and after she nodded we walked back to the car.

**Thanks for reading and as always follow favorite, and review. :D :D :D**


	15. Chapter 15 - Percy

**Here's the next chapter guys :D**

We drove for 40 minutes before we got to the place I wanted to go. It was a small ledge over-looking the city. It was my favorite place to go, and I had never brought anybody up here before. I looked over to Annabeth and she just smiled.

"It is amaz…" then before she could finish the thought she fainted back. Then her chest rose up, and her eyes opened, red filling them. "PERCY." She exclaimed. "I love you." She said, and then she fainted again.

"Annabeth are you okay?" I asked.

"No she is not okay." I heard a voice from behind me say. I knew that voice.

"Athena?" I asked. I turned around and saw the goddess standing a few feet behind us.

"Hello Percy." She said.

"How do I make Annabeth okay?" I asked.

"There isn't much you can do." She said sadly.

"What's happening to her?" I asked.

"That mortal put a drug into that drink, and intended for you to drink it. This specific drug targets the gland in the body that produces the hormone that controls physical attraction and excites it, and suppresses the hormone that deals with attraction to personality.

For any normal person, there would be no problems, or side effects other than the immense lust the person would have for physical contact, but with Annabeth, her brain felt immense attraction to your personality, and a small amount of attraction to your looks in comparison.

But when the drug took over, they were both leveled to equal amounts, and so now Annabeth's mind is fighting with itself with both sides trying to take over. You could let the drug wear off, or you could give her this nectar, and tell her exactly what you love about her personality." Athena said, handing me a bottle of nectar. Then she disappeared.

So I did just that. I fed her the nectar, and then I leaned down next to Annabeth. "Annabeth, remember when we were on that truck to Las Vegas when we were 12. That was the first real time when we actually talked. That was when I really fell in love with you. Then there was that time in the battle for Manhattan when you took that knife for me? That's the Annabeth I love. I don't love you for your looks, I love you for your personality, who you are. You are smart, amazing, kind, caring, and best of all you love me for my personality too, not like those girls in school. I love you." With that last statement her eyes fluttered open.

"Percy, what happened?" She asked.

"Annabeth what do you like about me, my looks or my personality?"

"I love them both a lot, but if I had to choose, I would say your personality by a mile, why do you ask?" she asked confused.

"No reason just needed to know." I said.

"Percy, what just happened?" She asked again.

"Cherri tried to drug me, but I gave you the drugged punch. The drug kind of makes you more attracted to brawns over personality, and you loved my personality so much that you fought with yourself, and Athena told me to give you nectar and tell you what I loved about your personality, and then you just woke up. I was so scared."

"Wait what do you mean Cherri tried to drug you?" Annabeth asked, clearly angry.

"She put the drug in that drink, and I gave it to you instead of drinking it myself. I am so sorry, it is all my fau …" I said, and was interrupted as she abruptly pulled my head down, and kissed me.

"You dare to blame yourself for this? How can you even think to blame yourself? This this this is her fault, and you are blaming yourself?" She said yelling. Then she slapped me. A good hard slap right across the face. I just stared at her in shock.

"Don't ever blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault again. I hate seeing you like this Percy. I hate seeing you mad at yourself, when you are perfect. You are the most perfect person in the world. You have never made any mistakes. The only mistake you ever made was going out with me. I am nothing but a mistake, my own father doesn't want me." She said breaking down into tears.

"What do you mean I don't make mistakes? Everything I have ever done in my life was a mistake, but I know one thing. The only thing I have ever done right was going out with you. I love you, stop thinking you don't deserve me. Please, I hate seeing you this way too." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"And who cares if your father didn't want you before, he cares about you now and even more important, I care about you. I love you more than I love myself. You are my entire world." Then I just held her as she and buried her head in my shoulder. I could feel her body shaking as she was racked with sobs. After what felt like forever she looked up at me, her eyes were red from crying, and her hair had been matted down from when she had fainted, but she still looked like a million bucks.

"Thank you Percy, I am not sure why I slapped you, I am so sorry. I just couldn't stand thinking that you were blaming yourself, but I am sorry, I am so sorry." She said, putting her face in my chest. "I understand if you want to break up with me." She said to me sadly.

"If you say that one more time, I will slap you. Why the heck would I want to let go of the best thing that has ever happened to me?" I said. "Annabeth I love you, and I always will. If we weren't so young, I would have proposed by now." At this, Annabeth hugged me.

"It's okay Percy, I will wait for you as long as you want." She said, hugging me.

"So you want to get back home? It's kind of already 11 o'clock. Plus, I don't really like the idea of staying out here much longer, we have stayed here long enough for any monster within a ten mile radius to know we are here." I said smiling.

"Of course, but Percy, I really am sorry about slapping you." She said with a frail smile.

"What slap?" I said, winking. After that we got back in the car and drove back down towards my apartment. Annabeth fell asleep on the way, and she stayed asleep even after I parked the car.

I just took the keys out of the ignition, got out of the car, walked over to Annabeth's side of the car, and picked her up. I went to pick her up like I normally do, bridal style, but she wrapped her hands around my neck, her legs around my waist, and then she rested her head in the crook of my neck. I just smiled, and closed the car door, locking it after I did. Then I walked to the apartment, and closed the door as softly as I could. My mom was sitting in the living room, and laughed when she saw me.

"Had a good time Perce?" She asked.

"Yeah, most of it." I said smiling.

"And why isn't Annabeth walking?" She asked.

"Annabeth sleepy, Percy awake, that why Percy carry Annabeth." Annabeth said in the most adorable accent ever.

"Well, hard to argue with that logic." My mom said smiling.

"Good night." I said, as I walked past my mom towards our room.

"Night." She replied. I went and dropped Annabeth on my bed she immediately curled up from the loss of heat.

"Percyyyyyyy." She complained. Then she sat up on the side of the bed and pouted while holding her arms out.

"One second Wise girl." I said as I took off the stupid suit, and changed into just shorts. I did this in front of Annabeth who was blushing madly.

"PERCYYYYYYY!" She said again, while motioning to me to come and sleep with her. I decided I would put her out of her misery, and I walked over and pushed her back on the bed, and slipped under the covers next to her.

"Annabeth cold." She said, still using that incredibly adorable accent.

"Well we will just have to change that won't we?" I asked.

She just nodded, and I turned sideways, and pulled her into a hug and rolled on top of her.

"I love you wise girl."

"I love you too seaweed brain." She said.

**Sorry this chapter sucked in my opinion but i had to get it out of the way as well as to show just how far Cherri is going to go to break up Percabeth XD Don't worry i still have a lot of good ideas so this isn't me running out of ideas or anything. Also, i am always glad to hear constructive criticism so if you have any ideas for me to improve this story, i would be glad to hear them. Anyways, follow favorite and review. **

**PS Oh and i was looking through the story and I realized that i still haven't had a single Dustin chapter. That just won't do, so expect a really long chapter from Dustin's point of view tomorrow :D**


	16. Chapter 16 - Dustin

**This is long overdue considering that Dustin is my favorite character****in this story (besides Annabeth and Percy and Nico when he comes, oops spoiler alert! XD). So yeah here is first Dustin POV, and i hope you guys like it.**

Dustin

Percy Jackson. What can I say? He was an awesome guy. Oh yea, how could I forget that my friend who I had known since 8th grade was in love with him. She was my second oldest friend behind Kayla who I had known since I was 6.

I looked at Alexia sadly. She loved him alright, and I hated seeing her like this. She wasn't the happy vibrant person that we all knew, but the sad gloomy person nobody could stand. She was starting to get really annoying. We were all sitting in Mr. Blofis' English class waiting for the bell to ring when Kyle, my buddy from the soccer team opened the door. He was panting. "Percy's back!" Alexia's face immediately picked up.

"What did you say?" She asked excitedly.

"Percy Jackson is back!" Kyle repeated excitedly. Then we all got up and ran towards the door when Kyle pulled me and Charlie back. "He has a girl with him. He has a lot more muscles, and he looks like a jock. She is a classic Cali girl, drop-dead gorgeous." He said. "Try to break it to Alexia easily, we all know how much she loves him." He said, then patted our backs and went off somewhere, probably to find Elizabeth, his girlfriend.

"Let's go catch up to the others." I said, sprinting to where the others were. Fortunately we caught up to them before they reached Percy.

"Listen Alexia, about Percy." Charlie began.

"He might be a little bit different." I said completing his thought.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you mean?" Alexia asked angrily.

"Well for one, apparently he is a lot more muscular now." Charlie said.

"And he has a girl with him." I said.

Alexia stared at us like we were crazy. Then she started laughing. "Guys are we talking about the same Percy who wouldn't talk to Brittany for 4 weeks because he was too shy? I know that he said he had a girlfriend, but that is a lie. Don't worry about it." She said.

"Just don't get your hopes up, he might not be the same as he was before." I said sadly.

"C'mon it's Percy, how much different could he be?" she asked. "Now let's go, I want to see him again." She said, then she started running towards Percy's old locker. We caught up with her just before she turned the corner that would lead to Percy's locker. "Let's go guys." She said, and we turned the corner only to see a blonde with her back to us.

She appeared to be kissing someone and was standing about 10 lockers down from Percy's. I was about to say that she couldn't be kissing Percy when I thought to what Kyle had said. 'She is a typical Cali girl.' I thought about what a typical Cali girl would look like. Blonde hair, tanned skin, skinny and blue eyes. She fit those descriptions, except for the blue eyes thing. I couldn't really see her eyes. We walked around them awkwardly to see that the boy she was kissing had raven black hair. He was well muscled and was about my height.

Then Alexia coughed, and the two of them split up, both of them blushing, they turned to face us and I stared in the guy's eyes, his green eyes.

"Perce?" I asked cautiously, and he laughed. Wrapping me and Charlie in a bear hug.

"Sup guys, it has been so long!" He said smiling.

"We almost didn't recognize you." I told Percy.

"Yea." Charlie agreed. "When we first heard that you were back and you had some beautiful girl with you we sprinted to come and see if it really was you, and when we got here you two were" at this point both Charlie and I were wiggling our eyes suggestively "getting it on." Charlie finished, bursting out laughing.

"So, who is she?" Alexi asked, rage clear in her voice.

"Oh right, Annabeth this is Alexi, Charlie, Brittany, Dustin, and Kayla, and guys, this is Annabeth." Percy explained.

"So what classes do you guys have?" he asked, and gave us his schedule. We all just looked at the schedule in Percy's hand and said what classes they had together.

I was especially happy when Alexi squealed "We have every class together!" and she jumped and hugged Percy. He just pulled back and stared at her with an angry look on his face, but she didn't seem to register it. She just kept smiling. Why was he so mad?

"So Perce, where have you been the past 8 months?" I asked.

"Oh just you know around. I kind of went to California, then Kansas, then Charleston, then Rome, and then Greece, and just when I came back ready for school, this was right before school started Annabeth and I were driving and we got hit by a drunk driver, and we were in the hospital in comas for 2 and a half months. I broke 12 bones on the left side of my body, and Annabeth broke the same bones on the right side of her body, it was really weird. Anyways we are back now and better than ever." Percy stated. I stared at him in awe. How had he gone to so many places? As far as I knew he was on a scholarship like I was, which meant that he was not rich.

"So when did you guys get together?" Alexia asked.

"Actually" Percy started. "I have known Annabeth since we were 12. She is my closest friend." With this Alexia looked particularly pissed, and I knew it was because she considered herself as Percy's closest friend. "I knew I liked Annabeth since we were 12 but she hated me immediately." Percy said laughing.

"I didn't hate you, I just had strongly mixed feelings, and that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you now." she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He looked blank for a second as if he forgot where he was and Annabeth just smiled. Alexia's face turned a deep shade of red.

"I love you too." Percy said regaining his train of thought. "Anyways we spent the next 4 summers together, and it was great. I finally asked Annabeth out last August, and it was perfect. Then there was an accident where I hit my head and lost most of my memory on my trip to California. In fact I almost lost all of my memory. I remembered only one thing, Annabeth's face and her name." Annabeth took Percy's hand when he said this. I saw a sad smile on both of their faces. Then the bell rang. "C'mon guys, let's get to first period." Percy said, and with that we went to first period English.

School went by uneventfully, then PE came along. By the time I had changed Percy and Annabeth were already talking, so I just sat next to Brittany on the bleachers. I had liked Brittany since I was 14, and we had finally gotten together thanks to the homecoming, and I had to admit that I was a very happy person over the past couple of days.

The same could not be said about Alexia. She had seemed to be getting worse. After summer vacation, I had a feeling that Percy would be back after school started again. I even had this weird memory of seeing Percy on the first day of school, but that couldn't be real, Percy hadn't shown up, until today.

It was nice getting my friend back, but something had happened after he disappeared. I could tell that much. It also involved Annabeth. That much was certain, but what had happened.

Then during PE when coach announced we would be playing 3v3 soccer, i had no clue as to whose team I should be on. Brittany was already teamed up with Kayla and Alexia, and I always play with Charlie and Alex so when Percy called me towards where he and Annabeth were standing and I walked towards them. I immediately agreed to be on their team, but then Coach Simmons came over and told them that the two of them needed to be on different teams.

I thought that they would both just go with it, but then something weird happened. Annabeth went crazy. She started begging the coach to let them both be on the same team, even willing to have them both be on a team of two. The coach seemed to ponder this, and agreed to let them both be on the same team, but they would be on a team of two.

After the coach left they both looked at me sadly, but I smiled at them and walked over to Charlie and Kyle where they were looking for a goalie, which I was. This was going to be too easy. The three best soccer players on the team against people who didn't play soccer. I just sighed. This was going to be boring. We were given team A5, and as expected we won the group, and we won by 15 goals every time. I never even had to save a goal.

"Well let's go win the finals guys." I said to my friends. Then Charlie choked on his drink. I looked over to where he was staring, and saw Percy and Annabeth walking on to the field. My jaw dropped. How had those two won their division? Then Brittany came towards us.

"They won every match by 10." She said.

"Really? Looks like we will finally have some competition." I said smiling.

"Alright, I've got to go, see ya." Brittany said giving me a hug.

"Bye Brtt." I said, and she ran off to where everybody was gathering to watch the last match. I looked over to where Percy and Annabeth were, and I saw them hugging each other. "Hey you two lovebirds ready?" I called.

"That depends on whether or not you guys are prepared to lose." I heard Percy call, and I just smiled. Then the game went underway. The first half was pretty boring, and so was the second half, because we could not get past Annabeth and she couldn't get past Charlie but when Charlie tried to kick the ball into the open net and missed, Annabeth talked to Percy and he pulled up to the half line.

They were trying for a last minute score, but I wasn't going to let them. Percy dribbled past Kyle, and passed to Annabeth where she dribbled past Charlie and started running towards me. Then I looked into her eyes, and saw she was looking towards the top left corner. This was too easy. She looked at me then back to the top left corner, and she shot. I dove towards the corner, but when I sat up I realized came up empty handed, and then I saw the ball sitting inside the net on the right side of the net.

Then I realized what had happened. She had tricked me. Then I saw Percy and Annabeth walking towards the gym, with Annabeth leaning on his shoulder. I just smiled, classic Percy.

Then someone appeared before me. "Hey, it's okay, you tried your best." I looked up to see Brittany smiling at me and offering me her hand. I smiled and accepted it and stood up. Just then her phone buzzed, and when she checked it she groaned.

"What's wrong Britt?" I asked.

"My parents went to a party and won't be back until 8 o'clock. I guess I am going to have to go relax at Starbucks for a while." She said.

"You could come to my house and eat dinner." I said, placing my hand in hers.

"Really? I would love that." She said smiling. Then a thought occurred me, and I mentally kicked myself. Brittany's family was rich, and we were not. She was going to break up with me, I was sure of it. She might not. The little voice inside off my head said. That's true, and I couldn't really say that she couldn't come now. Oh well, if she breaks up with me she breaks up with me, nothing I could do now. I just sighed internally. There goes my first love. Then we walked over to my family Camry.

"Hey, we are gonna have to stop by my sisters school first, it's not that far away." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, I finally get to meet the famous Lindsey?" Brittany asked smiling.

"Hey, if you are nice I might be able to pull a few strings and get you her autograph." I said laughing.

"C'mon let's go." She said jokingly, getting into the passenger side seat of the car. So far so good I thought to myself. It was a ten minute drive to Jefferson elementary school, and we reached a couple of seconds before bell rang. It gave us just enough time to get to the front gate before the children started running outside.

"DUSTIN!" I heard, I turned and saw about five kids running towards me. I bent down and opened my arms, and they all ran up and gave me a hug. They were best friends, and had been since pre-school. The only time they weren't very close was when cooties came up, but after I explained that they were not real they went right back to being best friends.

"Hey kiddo's, what's up?" I asked and picked up Lindsey.

"Not much, 3rd grade is so hard though, so who is the girl?" Isabelle asked me. She was a sweet kid, but she was very curious.

"This is my girlfriend Brittany. Brittany this is Lindsey, Isabelle, Kate, Ryan, and Nate. Nate and Kate are twins." I said to Brittany. She smiled and said hello to all of them.

"So you are the Brittany that Dustin always talks about?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, Dustin just always goes on and on about you. Whenever he talks about school he mentions you." Kate said.

I blushed. "That's it we are leaving, say goodbye Lindsey." I said.

"Goodbye Lindsey." Lindsey said laughing hysterically.

"Very funny." I said walking towards the car.

Then I heard Lindsey call out "Bye guys!" and then she settled back in my arms, and immediately fell asleep. I had no idea how she would do that. It was crazy. When we reached the car I gently lowered her into her car seat and put on her seat belt.

Then I opened Brittany's door for her and she just smiled and got in. Then I got in and we drove towards my house. I started driving towards our suburban and I could not bring myself to look at Brittany. Here was the big moment. When she would see that I am not rich. I already felt the sadness weighing me down.

We parked in front of my two story house (its big for average people, but for the students of Goode high, it is downright puny), and I went and got Lindsey out of her chair and walked towards the door without looking at Brittany. When I opened the door and walked in I could hear Brittany gasp behind me.

"I know, I know, I am not rich, I go to Goode on a soccer scholarship and I'll understand if you want to break up with me." I said, then Brittany walked in front of me, then turned to face me and I expected her slap me and storm out, but she did something even weirder, she kissed me. It was a small kiss on the lips, but it took my breath away.

"I don't care if you are rich or poor, I went out with you for who you are, not who your family is or how much you have." She admitted, smiling.

"Hey," I said wiping the tears away with my free hand, because the other one was still holding Lindsey. "I have something to confess too, I have liked you since I saw you when we were 14." I said, and then I kissed her.

It was short, but it was made even shorter by Lindsey squirming in my hands and yelling "EWWW!" I just laughed.

"Dustin is that you?" I heard my mom call, then she walked into the living room. "Oh, hello I am Dustin's mom, Dustin never told me he was bringing a friend home." She said smiling at Brittany.

"Mom this is my girlfriend, Brittany." I said smiling.

I didn't think it was possible, but my mom actually smiled wider. "Wait, you mean the Brittany that you Percy, Charlie, and Kayla always hang out with?" She asked.

"Yea, that's the one." I said. "Her parents aren't home, is it okay if she stays here until 8?" I asked.

"Of course honey." My mom said smiling. "But only on one condition, you have to have dinner with us, its family game night." She said, her smile growing ever bigger.

"Thank you so much Ms. Smith, but I have never really been part of a family game night, I am an only child and my parents work a lot so I never did this kind of stuff with my family." Brittany admitted.

"Well you are welcome to come over whenever you want Brittany." She said, and then she walked up to me and took Lindsey from my arms. Immediately she jumped up and ran away somewhere else in the house. I just laughed and led Brittany to my room where she sat on my bed, and I sat at my desk.

"I meant it you know." I said.

"I meant it too." Brittany said.

"So what now? You can choose since you are the guest." I said bowing like a butler.

"How kind, I think I would like to go downstairs and hang out with your sister and mom more, I really like this whole family business." She said smiling.

"Then downstairs we will go, and Family game night starts when my dad gets back home, which should be soon." I said, and almost like a sign, the door opened.

Then I heard my dad call "I'm home."

I smiled at Brittany, "Let's go meet my dad." I said, and led her to the living room. Family game night started immediately, and Lindsey made sure of that. She loved this night, and always made sure it happened on time. This week was supposed to be my turn to choose the activity but I gave that right to Brittany who immediately said Monopoly when she saw that we had it. It was a quick game. I was out in 4 turns, and was quickly followed by my mom and dad.

Now it was just Brittany and my sister they kept going around the board, but after a while they came to an agreement where my sister got almost all of the properties and Brittany got Boardwalk and Park place. I simply smiled when this happened. This had been the one of the only Monopoly games that hadn't ended in a fight. Then we went to eat the burgers my mom had made. By the time we were done, the clock chimed eight.

"Well I guess it's time for you to go home Brit." I said sadly.

"Yea, I guess it is, thank you for everything, this was amazing." She said to my parents.

"You can always come back again whenever you want Brittany," My dad said.

"Thank you so much." She said, and with that I took her to my car. We were quiet on the ride to her house, just listening to the radio. After twenty minutes we parked in front of Brittany's three story house. "Thanks a lot Dust, I had a blast." Brittany said.

"Are you kidding, It was my pleasure. That was the most fun Family game night ever." I said smiling. "C'mon, I'll walk you to the door." I said, and we walked to the door. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by the smiling face of Brittany's dad.

"Hello Dustin, it has been awhile." He said smiling.

"Yes it has sir, but anyways goodbye Britt." I said.

"Bye Dust," and then she kissed my cheek and walked inside. Brittany's dad raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything, and he closed the door.

**YAY DUSTIN At least he got some happy time before... Lol I feel like Rick. Don't worry no one is going to die. But seriously Dustin rules. **

**I'm going on a vacation guys! This sucks. I won't be able to update very much at all, but i'll try my best. At least I'm going with one of my family friends who loves PJO so i can at least talk about PJO. **

**AND ALSO I have quite a bit planned for Percy and Annabeth with Annabeeth's parents coming in next chapter so do you guys want like 1 giant chapter or 3 smaller ones? I'll be able to post the each smaller one faster, but a bigger chapter would take longer. **

**Anyways let me know guys, favorite follow and review and until next time PEACE! :D**


	17. Chapter 17 - Percy

**Today was asleep to get through jet-lag day so of course I stayed up typing this because its just so much fun and sleep is for the weak. XD**

Percy

Annabeth's parents were coming today. I would be lying if I said I was not a bit nervous. They were coming here from the airport by cab, and they would be getting here any minute. I knew that even if Annabeth's dad or mom said anything, Annabeth wouldn't care, but still I wanted their approval. 'Relax Percy' I thought 'You got Athena's approval, you can get Annabeth's dads approval too, and everything will be fine.' 'Or he could take Annabeth away from you.' The annoying part of my brain said.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Percy are you okay?" I heard Annabeth call from the kitchen. Currently, Annabeth was helping my mom make her blue cookies.

"Yea, just trying to cope with the fact that your dad might take you away from me, other than that I am perfectly fine." I called back.

"Percy." She said. She had come from the kitchen to stand in front of my recliner where I was currently relaxing. "I will NEVER let anyone separate us, especially my dad."

"Thank you Annabeth, I needed that." I lied, but i tried my best to sound sincere. Just then the bell rang. Paul came from his room where he was correcting papers. He walked to the front door and opened it, and my dread heightened.

"Hello, you must be Dr. and Mrs. Chase, please come in. I am Paul Blofis, I am Percy's step-dad. I work at Goode as an English teacher, and I teach Percy and Annabeth." I heard Paul say.

"Hello Paul, I am Dr. Frederick chase, but you can call me Frederick if you want, this is my wife Christine, and these are our boys, Bobby and Matthew." I heard Dr. Chase respond, and then they walked in. Annabeth immediately gave her father a hug, and then she went to the bathroom. I decided it would be best to greet them now.

"Hello Dr. Chase it has, been what, almost 2 and a half years. Thanks for letting us use your car by the way." I said smiling. I was hoping he wouldn't still be mad about the wrecked car.

"Well it helped save my Annabeth, so no problem." Just then my mom came in with the tray of cookies fresh out of the oven, and I turned and went to go and take one immediately. Then I looked apologetically at our guests.

"Sorry, I just really love these cookies, would you guys like some?" I asked. Annabeth's parents both declined, but Bobby and Mathew both came towards me and smiled mischievously. I handed them each a cookie, nervous they would do something, but they politely said thank you and walked back to where their parents were standing. Then, they all sat down. Annabeth's parents sat on the three-seater with a seat of gap between them, my mom and Paul sat on the two seat couch, and Bobby and Matthew were sitting on the ground playing that number game with their fingers, chopsticks I think.

I put the tray on the coffee table, took one of the cookies and ate it. Then I sat back in my recliner and relaxed. I had just sat down when Annabeth came back into the room. She surveyed the room and saw that there was a seat between her parents on the three-seater.

I thought that she would sit there, but then she took a cookie and sat on my lap. Everyone looked shocked, but I just pulled her closer and she rested her head on my chest. Everyone stared at the two of us, and Dr. Chase looked very uncomfortable. "Annabeth, why don't you come sit over here so we can talk." He said.

"It is okay dad, I feel comfortable right here." Annabeth said smiling.

"Annabeth don't be silly." Dr. Chase insisted.

"Dad, I am fine sitting right here, and I will not move." Annabeth said.

"Fine," Dr. Chase said. "So how are you guys now, no injuries?"

"Apollo came down the other night after we left the hospital and fixed us right up." Annabeth explained. The small talk continued from there, nothing really important. Then the clock chimed 8 o'clock.

"Well look at the time." My mom said. "Let's go eat shall we?" Then she walked over to the kitchen and everybody followed. She had laid out a bunch of hot dogs, and a lot of buns. Matthew and Bobby both jumped up when they saw them.

"HOT DOGS!" They yelled, and ran to the table. We all just laughed.

"Percy, don't laugh." My mom said. "You are the same way with cookies." That was followed by another round of laughing.

"Just your cookies mom." I said jokingly, and we all sat down to eat. My parents sat on one side of the square table, and Annabeth's parents sat on the other side. Bobby and Matthew sat next to their parent's one on side, and Annabeth and I sat on the other side, holding hands under the table. Dinner was quiet, no one really talking, but then it all came out.

"So Percy, why did you leave Annabeth for 6 months?" Dr. Chase asked.

"Dad!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"No, it's okay Annabeth. Well Dr. Chase, Hera switched me with a leader from the roman camp in San Francisco. His name is Jason. Hera stole both of our memories, but left us both enough memory so that we would remember the most important person in our lives, the person who we would remember when we were about to die, and would make us keep fighting. For Jason that person was Thalia, his sister, and for me it was Annabeth." I said smiling, and putting my arm around Annabeth's waist.

"Hera put me to sleep for 4-5 months, and when I woke up I remembered two things. I remembered that my name was Percy Jackson, and I remembered Annabeth. Her face, her smile, and her name. That is what kept me fighting. I promise sir, if it were up to me I never would have left Annabeth, but thanks to Hera it happened. But I think that helped us." Everybody including Annabeth stared at me in shock.

"What do you mean Percy?" Dr. Chase asked, his voice dangerously mad.

"Well for me, it showed me that I had been telling the truth to myself for the past 5 years, that I really did need Annabeth that she really was the most important thing in my life and for Annabeth I think it did the same thing." I explained

"No Percy it didn't do that for me." Annabeth said, her voice very small. "It was much more. It showed me something more. It showed me that you were my drug, and without you my world was yanked out from under me. I realized that I felt something stronger than love towards you." Then she leaned up and kissed my cheek. That was immediately followed by snickering from Matthew and Bobby.

"Okay Percy, I understand." Dr. Chase said. I smiled, and Annabeth leaned on my shoulder.

"I just got a great idea, let's watch a movie!" My mom said, effectively breaking the tension of that serious moment.

"That sounds great Sally but what do you want to watch?" Paul asked.

"PLANES!" the twins shouted immediately.

"Yeah sure, that's fine by me." I said, and Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"How about you guys Frederick, Christine?" Paul asked.

"Sure, sounds good to us." Dr. Chase replied. Then we all moved to the couches, and the seating arrangement stayed the same, but the twins sat between their parents instead of on the floor. I didn't watch the movie much, instead Annabeth and I were either kissing or I was playing with her hair, and she was leaning back on my chest. I really enjoyed it.

When the movie ended Christine got up. "Alright boys, time to sleep." She said.

"Aww but mom! Can't we have 10 more minutes?" They pleaded.

"Nope not happening. You need to get used to this time zone." Christine said.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements Sally?" Dr. Chase asked.

"Well, you guys will be staying in the guest room, the boys can sleep in here or in your room, and we will be in our room." My mom stated.

"And what about Annabeth and Percy?" Dr. Chase asked.

"We will be sleeping together in Percy's room." Annabeth said.

"NO! I forbid it." Her dad said angrily. I suddenly felt very sad. I guess that's a week of nightmares.

"First of all dad, I honestly don't care if you forbid it or not, when I sleep with Percy I don't have nightmares. Second you can come in the room whenever you want to see what we are doing if that will make you feel better, because we don't do anything. Anyways, its not like these walls are exactly soundproof, so even if we tried something, which we won't, you would know immediately. So I will be sleeping with Percy and that is final." Annabeth said and my heart picked up. Everyone was staring at her like she was crazy, but Annabeth just stood up, took my hand and dragged me to my room. When we went in, she took some pajama's she had kept in my room this morning and my green hoodie and went into my bathroom.

I took this time to take off my shirt, and change into my pajama pants. Hey, it was cold in New York in December. I finally laid down in my bed and waited for Annabeth to come inside the room. Then the door opened. In the doorframe was my girlfriend wearing my green hoody which came mid-thigh and some tight black pajama pants. I swear she looked better than Aphrodite.

Then she turned off all the lights, and crawled into the bed. I immediately put my hands around her waist, and she rested her head against my bare chest. I could feel the cold tears. "Hey, look at me, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her up so that I could look at her face. The room was dark, but the moonlight coming in through the window made Annabeth's face glow, making her look like an angel.

"It's just that I love my dad, but he doesn't understand me at all, not at all like your parents. They are so supportive and caring, but my dad needs things to be his way. I'm sorry, my nerves are just frayed after the last war, don't worry it's nothing." She said, trying to scoot back down so she could lean on my chest, but I didn't let her.

"It's not okay, you guys need to talk." I said to her. She just shook her head.

"I can't Percy, he is always just so cold, and it doesn't help that Christine is there. No matter what, he doesn't understand, it is useless." Annabeth said sadly.

"Don't worry, I will come with you, and Christine deserves to know how you feel after all she technically is your mom." I said, hoping she would understand. I hated seeing her sad.

"I'll tell him tomorrow." Annabeth said.

"No, after I put on a shirt, we are going over to your parent's room and we are talking to them. We will do anything it takes to get you feeling better." I said, then I got up and picked up the nearest shirt I saw, a navy blue shirt that said Keep calm and hang ten and we walked out. The light in Annabeth's parent's room was on, and when we walked in we saw both of them reading.

"Dad, we need to talk." Annabeth said. Then we both walked forward when Dr. Chase nodded. "Listen dad, I love you, but can't you be a bit more supportive? You don't even try to make an effort, it is almost like you don't even love me." She said her voice cracking at the end, then she turned and pulled me away from the room. Christine looked sad and Dr. Chase looked shocked. Then we got back into my room.

I just rubbed her arms, and whispered "Hey it is okay, I love you." Annabeth looked up at me.

"Thank you Percy." She said, and she gave a small watery smile. She probably wanted it to reassure me, but it killed me. It killed me because I knew there was nothing I could do to fix it. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Dr. Chase standing there. "Percy, can I have a word with Annabeth alone please?" He asked.

"Yea, sure no problem." I said, and I walked into the kitchen. 3 cookies and 10 minutes later the door opened again, and Dr. Chase walked out, and then Annabeth walked over to me, took the cookie I was eating and took a bite, smiling the entire time. I stared at her in shock. "Someone's in a good mood." I said teasingly.

"Yeah, everything is perfect now." She said smiling. She was so happy it reminded me of the fourth day of school. I still remember how happy I was that day, and Annabeth looked that way now. It filled my heart with joy to think Annabeth was that happy now. "Let's go sleep wise girl." I told her, then I led her to my room. I took off my shirt, and then we crawled into bed. I wrapped my arms around Annabeth and pulled her closer. Then after a while I fell asleep.

**1 day down, 2 more to go. Can Percabeth survive these two scary days? Of course they can they're Percabeth, and you didn't come to read this story just so Frederick could take Annabeth back to San Fran. Although, then Percy could follow her and the story would start over again. Hmm, i might have to look into that sometime in the future XD maybe a sequel? But for now let's get done with this story XD I plan on taking this all the way to the beginning of their 12th grade year just for the record and yeah :D Follow favorite and review and all that jazz and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Peace guys :D :D :D**


	18. Chapter 18 - Percy

**So it was brought to my attention that** **Annabeth's step-mom's name is Helen not Christine. I am so sorry about that, I have no clue how i made that mistake. I guess has been way too long since I have read The Titan's Curse. So i made up a really bad excuse to fix that, so please pardon how bad it is. Okay, now that that's out of the way, enjoy :D**

I woke to the face of Dr. Chase staring at us angrily. "Percy, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Huh? What? Oh yea, shirts always annoy me, they scrunch up around my arms and just really aggravate me so I don't wear them when I sleep." I explained groggily. Then Annabeth looked up to me, completely unaware of the fact that her dad was there.

"Good morning love." She said, then she scooted up in the bed and kissed my nose.

"Annabeth!" Her dad exclaimed. Annabeth immediately turned around and blushed.

"Hey dad, what's up?" She asked nonchalantly, as she settled down and leaned on my chest.

"I came in to call you guys to breakfast, and then I asked Percy why he wasn't wearing a shirt." He explained, still sounding a bit angry.

"Dad, Percy doesn't wear a shirt because it annoys him. Besides why do you care, I thought I explained yesterday that we don't do anything bad." Annabeth responded.

"I know, it is just that I worry about you." Dr. Chase confessed. "Just come eat soon guys okay?" He asked, then he turned around and left, closing the door when he left.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Nothing Perce, don't worry about it. C'mon let's get ready." Annabeth told me, then she went to her room, got some clothes and went into my bathroom to change. I just quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a green shirt, and a gray sweatshirt. Annabeth came out wearing jeans and the same green hoody from last night, but I couldn't help but stare. She looked amazing. "Oh, stop I don't look that good." She said smiling.

"Annabeth I meant it when I said that every time I see Aphrodite, she looks exactly like you. You are my definition of pure beauty, so don't think that you don't look good, because you look amazing." I said, smiling.

"Okay Percy, but I still think you look a lot better than me." Annabeth said, then she walked up to me and gave me a small kiss. "Now c'mon lets go at breakfast, I am hungry." Annabeth said, dragging me out of the room.

Everybody was already awake, including the ten year old twins. They were all talking in the living room. When we entered Paul said "So the lovebirds are finally awake."

Everybody laughed at this. "So can we eat now? I am starving!" I exclaimed, causing everybody to laugh harder.

"C'mon guys, pancakes are ready." My mom said.

"Blue pancakes?" I questioned.

"Of course." My mom replied.

"Thanks mommy!" I said in a childish accent, then I dragged Annabeth into the kitchen where there were 3 giant stacks of blue pancakes on the table. I squealed with delight and loaded 10 on to my plate, completely taking one of the stacks for myself. The others would just have to deal with having only 20 for themselves. I drenched the stack in syrup and began eating. After I had finished eating I looked up to see everybody else at the table trying not to laugh me.

"Percy, you have a little bit of syrup, never mind I got it." Annabeth said, then she gave me a kiss on the side of my lip.

"Thanks Annabeth." I said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, leaving syrup on her cheek.

"PERCY!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I had to take that opportunity, it was a once in a lifetime chance." I said laughing.

"I do not find this funny." Annabeth said, wiping the syrup from her cheek. "And your punishment for this trick is that for the rest of the day you can't kiss me, I can kiss you, but you can't kiss me." She said, smirking, while she started wiping the syrup off her cheek. My jaw dropped.

"What, that's not fair at all, I barely survived five hours, how can I survive-" Then she effectively shut me up with a kiss.

"You forget Seaweed brain, I can still kiss you." She said as she pulled back.

"I might be able to survive." I said, then everybody at the table laughed, and I just blushed. How had I forgotten that everybody was here?

"You'd better survive, because if you die after all of those monster attacks because I said you can't kiss me, I wouldn't be able to handle it." Annabeth said.

"Well, I don't know, it might be hard." I said smiling.

"Don't worry, I think you can do it." Annabeth said, then she leaned over and gave me another kiss.

"Yeah, I think I might." I said smiling.

"So what's the plan for today guys?" My mom asked. "Do you guys have anywhere you want to visit in particular?"

"Well, Helen and I were hoping to go to central park today and let the kids play in the snow while we adults went to go visit the empire state building." Dr. Chase said.

"Wait Helen? I thought your name was Christine." I exclaimed. Helen simply laughed.

"Christine is my middle name, but that's the name the twins took a liking to, so I just started using that as well. Either one is fine with me, but if I do recall correctly, the first time we met I introduced myself as Helen." She said laughing

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that." I said, embarrassed.

"Anyways, that sounds like a good plan Frederick." Paul said. "Percy, would you mind taking care of Bobby and Matthew while we visit the empire state building?"

"As long as Annabeth is with me." I replied leaning over to kiss Annabeth, but she backed away.

"No kisses for you, I didn't forget that fast." She said angrily.

"Alright, sorry." I said, and I settled for just holding her hand.

"Well then let's get going!" My mom said.

Twenty minutes later, everybody was ready, and we walked out the door. The adults all took Paul's Prius to the empire state building, and we walked for ten minutes to Central park. Immediately when we got there Bobby and Matthew started a snowball fight. I however had an idea, and after about 15 minutes of me working and using my awesome powers, and Annabeth laughing behind me, I finally had constructed an acceptable couch. "For you my love." I said bowing and extending my arm.

"Percy, I am flattered and all but there is no way I am sitting on that." Annabeth said laughing.

"Oh c'mon it's not that bad." I said.

"Other than the obvious architectural flaws in the design, there is no way I am sitting on snow." Annabeth explained.

"Oh c'mon!" I said, and to prove my point I sat down, and immediately wished I hadn't. It was too cold. "Okay fine, let's go see where your brother's are." No sooner than I said that, both Annabeth and I were pelted on the head by snowballs. We turned around to see the twins laughing behind a mound.

"You know Percy, your couch may be of some use to us after all." Annabeth said, and we hid behind it. After about 5 minutes, the two boys are on the ground covered in snow, sorry that they ever decided to mess with the daughter of Athena and the son of Poseidon. I didn't even have to use my powers. "You think we went a little overboard?" Annabeth asked.

"Nah, they deserved it." I said, and then she threw her arms around me and kissed me.

"Percy, can you help us make a snowman?" I heard one of the twins call.

"Yeah, it is so hard." The other said, I think the first one was Matthew and the other was Bobby. I decided it would be fun, and with the help of my water powers we built a giant snowman.

After that, we walked back home, to find that the grown-ups had already returned.

"So, you guys finally decided to come home?" Mom asked like we had been away for a year or something.

"Yeah, when did you guys get back?" I asked.

"A couple of minutes ago." My mom admitted.

"Oh, okay. So what's up next?"

"Well, it is Christmas Eve, so after lunch, I was thinking we could start decorating!" My mom said smiling.

"YAY!" The twins yelled, causing everybody to laugh more. About twenty minutes later, my mom had set the table, and we all sat down to eat.

"Percy are you going to marry Annabeth?" Matthew asked. I immediately choked on the piece of roast beef I was eating.

"MATTHEW!" Annabeth yelled.

"No, it's fine Annabeth. Matthew. I do plan on marrying Annabeth." I said, and Annabeth blushed.

"When!" Bobby asked.

"Why does that matter?" Annabeth asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because Percy is AWESOME! We can't wait till he is our brother." Matthew responded. This appeared to make Annabeth a bit less annoyed.

"I am not sure when, but after I do, you guys will be the first to know." I said, and they smiled like this answer pleased them.

After we finished, we started decorating. Paul went out and bought a tree, and after he came back we all decorated it. It was fun, just goofing off with Annabeth. By the time we finished, it was 6, and we all sat down and a rerun of it's a wonderful life. It was amusing, because Annabeth was watching it so intently. She had never watched it before.

Do you understand how horrible it is though, when you have the most beautiful girlfriend ever but can't kiss her? It is hades.

After the movie finished, we ate the leftovers from lunch and went to sleep.

**Hope you guys like it and as always follow favorite and review :D**


	19. Chapter 19 - Percy

**_Sorry i haven't posted in like 4 days or something, I just haven't had much time to type, and so yeah. _**

I woke up, filled with a sudden chill. I was feeling very cold for some odd reason. I looked to my left and saw that Annabeth was gone. I immediately jumped out of the bed, and then I heard a noise. It came from the fire escape, and I noticed that the window was slightly opened. I ran over to it, to see my wonderful wise girl, standing outside, with a blanket wrapped around her with her back to me. I just opened the window, and climbed out and hugged her from behind. She leaned back against me, then I heard her breath catch. I looked to where she was pointing, and saw the sun break over the horizon, and it started lazily making its way across the sky. Annabeth had a steamy cup of tea in one hand, and was holding my hand in the other.

"Merry Christmas Annabeth." I whispered.

"Merry Christmas Perce." Annabeth responded.

"Wise girl, why are you awake right now?" I asked quietly.

She didn't say anything in response. Instead she let go of my hand and held up all five fingers, and started counting down. Just when she had reached one, I heard voices. "EVERYBODY GET UP! CHRISTMAS DAY! PRESENTS TO OPEN TOYS TO PLAY WITH!" I recognized them as the voices of the twins. I just laughed.

"How did you know?" I asked Annabeth.

"They stay up all night, and my dad always tells them that they can't open the presents until the sun comes up, so they wait and wait." Annabeth said laughing. "C'mon let's go inside before they come and make us leave, and as much as I love you without a shirt on, I don't think my dad would appreciate that very much." After that, we climbed back inside, I put on a shirt, brushed my teeth and we walked out to see that everyone was already waiting for us. How they had all gotten ready that fast was beyond me. Then I looked under the Christmas tree, and saw a lot of presents. More than I had ever seen under one of our Christmas trees before.

The twins were sitting there, nervously shivering, then when Frederick said "Go ahead." The boys literally shot up. They went into a rampage, tearing through wrapping paper, unveiling a bunch of cool toys and such. Then when they were finished, there were still a bunch of presents still under the tree.

"Who are those for boys?" Paul asked.

"Percy and Annabeth." They both chorused.

"What? Us?" We both asked.

"Yeah, a couple are for the adults but most are for you." Matthew said. Annabeth and I nervously approached the tree. Under it, we saw a an envelope from Poseidon, a small box almost the same size as a ring box from Hephaestus and Hermes, a shoe box size box from Demeter, something that looked like a book (I hope that isn't for me) from Apollo, another envelope from Artemis and a small box that looked like a necklace box from Athena. We walked over and started dividing the gifts up amongst whose was whose. The two letters were mine, Annabeth got the book (thank the gods) and the necklace. The ring box, and shoe box were addressed to the both of us. I opened the letter that was from Poseidon.

"Percy, you have grown much from where you first started your demigod life, but there are some powers over water that you are yet to learn. You have the ability to draw water from the air around you, and turn water into ice and vice versa. However, when practicing these new tricks make sure you are alone, because should someone be with you it would be very possible that you draw the water out of them as well, leaving them drained. Be careful Perseus." My hands trembled with the lure and danger of so much power. I couldn't tell Annabeth. She would want to help me, and I could hurt her.

"What is it Perce? Here, let me see." Annabeth said, reaching for the letter. I immediately snatched it away. She couldn't see it.

She looked hurt when I did that though. "I am sorry Annabeth, here, read it, but you have to promise not to try and help me okay. This could be serious, and I could hurt you." I admitted, staring at the ground. Annabeth just held my face.

"If you are that scared, I won't read it. Don't worry Perce." She said, and lifting my face so that I was forced to look in her eyes. She was smiling, and I just held her hand. "Now let's go, more presents to open." She said laughing. I just smiled, folded the letter from Poseidon and put it in my pocket and bent down to pick up the other letter from Artemis.

"Perseus, you have saved us twice, and me thrice. Even though I know I was not your main objective at that time, I still feel that I am indebted to you. Therefore I will grant you one arrow that is guaranteed to hit whatever target you desire it to hit. When the time comes say Artemis, the time has arrived and reach behind your back. You will find a bow and an arrow. Use them wisely, you only get the chance to use it once." I just smiled and showed Annabeth the letter. She just smiled. I saw that she hadn't started opening her presents yet though. Then after she finished reading my letter, she bent down and picked up the book. She ripped it open and started laughing, then she showed the cover to me. Its title? 101 of Apollo's greatest poems. I laughed as well. Annabeth took the necklace box, but when she opened it, inside were glasses and a note. She read it out loud.

"Annabeth my dearest daughter. You are brave, kind, smart, and wise. Everything I could ever ask for in a child, and so, after about a day of trial and errors, I have finally devised glasses that will help with your dyslexia that you have been asking for forever, making it as easy for you to read English as other mortal children. Have fun- Athena." Annabeth started smiling like crazy. That was the best gift anyone could have ever given Annabeth. Then we both looked at the cereal box and ripped it open to find, a cereal box. On it was a note.

"You guy could use some wheat, so here is an unlimited cereal dispenser. Don't eat too much though, Demeter." We both just laughed and put the cereal box aside. Then we looked at the last present, the ring box. Annabeth took it, and opened it. Inside was a box, and when Annabeth opened it, there was a note and a set of car keys.

"We made a car for you guys! It is in the basement, the sea green convertible Enzo Ferarri. It is completely plated with celestial bronze, and has flamethrowers built in, just in case you run into a hydra. It is also solar, hydro, and electric, so when one is running low, you can always use the other. Also, since we had to consider the possibility of the two of you being apart for whatever reason, we added in a feature where the car splits up into a gray Enzo , and a green one. The key will break apart. There will be a jagged line on the edge, and if you are missing the other person, you can make the edge even more jagged and sharp, and the other key will respond accordingly. This way you can tell the other that you are missing them. Also, we attached some driver's licenses for you guys on this card. You guys should be able to figure out how to use the car and everything right? And if anyone asks where you got the car, say your awesome uncles/cousins got it for you ;) - Hermes and Hephaestus PS We got Apollo to promise that no matter where you are, as long as you two are in a place where sunlight can reach you, your car will never run out of solar power."

"Let's go check it out." I said, and then I all but ran to the door, with everyone laughing. I ended up waiting for Annabeth to get to the elevator, and waiting again when we got to the basement, then finally I set my eyes on it, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life, wait, I meant second most beautiful thing. We walked up to it, and Annabeth smiled and hugged me.

"It's amazing." She said.

"Not as amazing as you." I replied.

"You and your super cheesy lines." She said, feigning annoyance. "Let's get back, everyone will be waiting." She said, then she started walking back. I caught up with her, and we went back to the apartment hand in hand. By the time we had gotten back, mom was just finishing unwrapping the last gift, a plate set from Paul. Then after she finished she announced "Well I guess that concludes this Christmas gift session."

"Not yet." Annabeth and I both said at the same time. We both blushed.

"You first." I said.

"Well, I still haven't given you my gift yet." Annabeth explained.

"Neither have I." I said, then I went over to where I had stashed Annabeth's present. I had made a small bead with a Christmas tree on it, like the ones we get at camp for every summer. It was supposed to symbolize our first Christmas together. I hope she likes it.

Anyways, I walked back out, holding the small box with the bead in in one hand, to see Annabeth holding a small box of her own. I handed her mine and she gave me hers. I opened it and gasped. It was a bead. Just like the one I gave her, but instead of a Christmas tree, there was a glowing green trident adorned with little red and green lights. The background was dark blue. For some reason it reminded me of something, but I wasn't sure what. I looked up and saw Annabeth smiling at me.

"How is it that we both got the same idea?" She asked me.

"Maybe because we are both so perfect for each other?" I said smiling. "Wait, I made a Christmas tree because it was our first Christmas together, why did you put a trident?" I asked.

"Gods you are a seaweed brain, what was the first bead you got on your necklace?" She asked. I looked down and saw why it reminded me of something. It was pretty much the same as my first bead but with the lights added. "I put a trident because it reminded me of how long we have known each other. I put a trident because it reminded me of how much we have been through." She said, lacing her fingers through mine. "I put a trident because it reminded me of how much I love you." She then placed a kiss on my lips, and placed a gentle touch on the small of my back. As usual I couldn't stop the shudders that possessed me. Annabeth pulled back and smirked, but I just glared at her.

"I hate the fact that you can do that to me." I said coldly.

"I'm sorry Percy, I thought you liked it. I'll stop if you want." She said, apologetically.

"I never said I didn't like it, I just didn't like how easily you can bring me to my knees." I explained smirking.

"Hey, you know I could abuse this way more than I already do." She said smirking.

"Yeah I know." I said smirking. Then Paul coughed, and we turned around, popping our little bubble and bringing us back to reality. I realized that this had been happening a lot more recently. Annabeth and I would just slip into our own little dimension that just consisted of us.

"Now if you two lovebirds are done… I would like to go eat now." Paul said laughing.

"Yeah, of course." I said blushing, then everybody laughed and we went into the kitchen.

After that we ate some cereal (yes from Demeter's cereal box) and then we sat down and watched some Christmas football. One thing not many people know about Annabeth, she is crazy into football. I mean even more than me into football. So I just sat there watching Annabeth watch football, yelling at the wide receiver for not running the route right, or the quarter back for not throwing the ball to the right player. It was pretty funny.

My mom and Christine baked a turkey, and we ate that for lunch. After that we sat down and watched more football. Dinner was just the turkey leftovers, and after that, you will never guess what we did. If you said more football, you are dead wrong! We sat down and played monopoly, because no one honestly cared about the last game. The 49er's played in the first game, and the patriots played in the second, but no one cared about the third because it was the Ravens (whom I hated) against the Cardinals (whom Annabeth hated.)

We didn't have enough pieces for everyone to play though, so Annabeth and I were on a team, and so were my mom and Paul. Annabeth (of course) started to win really early in the game, and I knew that she wouldn't need any help, so I just started to lay down on her lap and play with her hair. Before I knew it, Annabeth had won and the bell tolled 11. "Sleep time guys." Christine said, and the boys just staggered off to the room, dead with sleep. Annabeth and I also got up and went to my room.

I was sitting on my bed in my pajama pants, and no shirt on ready for bed when Annabeth came out of my bathroom wearing my green sweatshirt and those black pants with the new glasses Athena had given her. On anyone else they would have looked nerdy, but they just made Annabeth look so much more amazing, and I couldn't help but walk over to her. "I love you." I whispered.

Then she kissed me. I started walking backwards, and sat down on the bed pulling her with me while we kissed. I felt her pull apart though, so she could take off her glasses, and then we were back at it again. We broke apart again though when Annabeth's dad appeared in the door way and coughed.

"Annabeth what do you think you are doing?" He asked.

"Dad we were just kissing." She explained. "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to say good bye." He said.

"You know Percy and I are coming with you to the airport, now tell me, why are you actually here?" She said, her voice turning angry "Are you spying on us?"

"Annabeth I worry about you. What if Percy just leaves you after you give him what he wants?" He said, and the impact of what he was saying hit me. I took Annabeth's hand. Of course my tongue chose now to betray me.

"Percy would never do that, he loves me as much as I love him." Annabeth said defiantly.

"Maybe if you actually shared my DNA you would see truth." He said, and Annabeth suddenly hid her face in my shoulder

"You need to leave right now." I said, speaking for the first time, my voice dangerously angry.

"I don't appreciate your tone of voice young man." He said angrily.

"And I don't appreciate people making the love of my life sad. Now if you value your pathetically useless mortal life you will leave this room now." I said.

"I have half a mind to take Annabeth back with me to San Francisco." Dr. Chase said.

I reached over to my bed stand, uncapped riptide and held it in my hand. I looked at the blade for a couple of seconds, and with Annabeth still on my shoulder I looked up at Dr. Chase "You could try." I said giving him a glare Thalia and Nico would be proud about. "But I don't think that would end to well for you."

His eyes widened. "Percy, stop." Annabeth said, grabbing my hand and pulling it back.

"No Annabeth, not only has he hurt you for so many years, he just practically disowned you. How can you still feel anything but hate towards him?" I said angrily to Annabeth.

"He is my father Percy, please, you sound like you did when we were fighting Despair." Annabeth said, she let her fear creep into her voice. She is scared of me. I realized.

"I am so sorry Annabeth." I said, and capped my sword. It shrunk back into pen form.

"It's okay Perce, but just try not to get so over protective. I know how much it hurts you when someone makes me sad, but don't let it. You can't protect me from everything." She said, her voice cracking from sadness. I took her hand and kissed it.

"I'll try wise girl, I'll try." I said, smiling weakly. Then Dr. Chase cleared his throat. "Your still here?" I asked.

"Yes, and I will always be here. Annabeth I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you, it's just. Never mind. Good night." He said, then he looked like he wanted to do something else, but he just left.

I turned towards Annabeth. "You need to know something. This isn't all some elaborate ploy to get inside your pants, I really love you, and we can wait as long as you want. I don't care as long as I have you. If for some reason my parents leave us alone, we don't have to do anything." I said.

"Thank you Percy, but that didn't really bother me. I know you would never do that to me." She said hugging me.

The next day we dropped off Annabeth's parents. Then when we came back Annabeth wanted to take a shower, and I was feeling stressed so I decided to go for a run and I wanted to try using my new powers. "Annabeth, I'm going out, I should be back in an hour or so." I said. Then I went out.

I ran to the reservoir where we fought Hyperion and stared out at the pond that was frozen over. Concentrating I raised my hand and will for the pond to become liquid. I felt that all too familiar tugging sensation in my gut as the ice turned to water. Easy enough, now to try summoning water out of the air.

I raised my hands with my palms upturned, closed my eyes and imagined creating a ball of water in my hand from all of the water in the air. The tugging in my gut intensified, and soon I was hold a decent sized water ball. After some more try's with this, I started missing Annabeth, so I went back to the apartment.

**YAY! chapter 19 done. I was just looking at the story stats, over 21,000 views? I never expected this much guys, so thank you. Also, if you ever wrote a review and never got a reply from me, it isn't because I don't care or anything, it's just that I never have any idea what to say, so thank you to all of you that have sent in reviews like great story and stuff.**

**Finally, I have been thinking of changing the name of the story, Annabeth goes to goode is just too mainstream XD, so please tell me if you guys have any suggestions about the new name, because everything I can think of sucks. That's all guys, and as always follow favorite and review :D :D :D**


	20. Chapter 20 - Annabeth

_**New title is thanks to We're All Okay so thanks for that :D Sorry I couldn't update earlier, but I didn't have internet for two whole days, and it was torture XD**_

_**Annabeth**_

I had just finished my extra-long shower and changed my clothes, when there was a knock on the door. I rushed to open it, finding Percy looking like he was tired to the bone. He was probably doing that thing on Poseidon's letter. It must have been some sort of new water control power, but seeing as how we are in New York, he probably used a source of fresh water like the reservoir instead of salt water, what a Seaweed brain.

It was already 1 o'clock so we all sat down and began eating. After we were done eating, Paul stood up. "After all the stress of the past 3 days or so, I think we should have a lord of the rings marathon." He suggested.

"That sounds great Paul." I said, and Percy nodded his assent, but he still looked really tired. He had refused to take any ambrosia like the stupid hero that he is, but I can't say that I wouldn't be the same. We looked over to Sally, but she just got up and went to a cupboard, and when she turned around she was holding 3 packets of unpopped popcorn, smiling. We all went to the living room, and sat down, Paul and Sally sitting on the three-seater, and I sat on Percy's lap on the recliner.

I watched the first movie, and it was incredible, but don't ask me how the second was, because I was too busy being distracted by Percy sleeping on my shoulder to pay attention. He kept tossing and turning, but thankfully he didn't drool. After the second movie we ate macaroni and cheese. It was really good in case you were wondering. For the third movie I was just so exhausted, and between my tiredness, the dim lights, and the feeling of being safe in Percy's arms, I fell asleep.

I woke in Percy's arms on the couch to the sound of a door closing. Must have been my imagination because, when I looked over to the clock under the TV I saw that it was 6:30. Who would be awake at 6:30? I just turned around and placed my head in the crook of Percy's neck breathing in his scent. After what felt like five minutes, Percy suddenly Jerked in his sleep, mumbling something inaudible. Oh gods, he is having a nightmare. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, but he was still shuddering.

"Percy it's okay. Wake up, don't worry, it's over. We survived." I whispered.

He suddenly shot up, breathing heavily. Then he looked over to me with wild eyes and crushed me in a hug. When he pulled back the crazed look in his eyes had diminished considerably.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain." I said. He just nodded, clearly disturbed by his nightmare. I decided not to push him now, and let him tell me when he figured the time was right.

He leaned in and kissed me, but I quickly pulled back.

"Let's go get ready." I said, then he pouted went into his bathroom. I just walked over to the bathroom in the hallway and brushed my teeth and my hair. By the time I got back, Percy had already finished his shower which was surprisingly fast, but considering the fact that he could control the water I guess it wasn't too outrageous. I went in and got my shower, and by the time I walked out, I found Percy on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Then I realized something.

"Percy where are your parents?" I asked.

"I don't know, you didn't see them?" he asked.

"Nope, c'mon let's go see if they left a note or something." I said, and we walked out. When we got to the kitchen sure enough there was a note, 50 dollars, and two plates of scrambled eggs, sausages, and toast on the table. It was all still hot. I took the note, but I couldn't read anything. After a few failed attempts at reading it, I remembered my glasses, and then read the note. Gods, these were amazing. Athena really did give the best gifts. I looked at the note and read: "We went out, don't be worried nothing happened. We will be gone the entire day, there are leftovers in the fridge, and if you guys want to go out for dinner we left you some money, be careful if you are going to drive your new car. DON'T GO TOO FAST! – Love Mom"

I looked up and Percy was smiling as he sat down at the table and enjoyed the breakfast Sally had cooked. After we had ate I looked at Percy. "So what do you want to do today? It is pretty snowy so I don't really want to go outside. We could play some board games."

"Really Annabeth, we are home alone and you want to play board games?" He asked.

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked, crossing my hands across my chest.

"I'll show you after we finish eating." He said, and then after we ate, he pulled me to the living room. Then he went to Netflix, and put on some show then he went to lay down on the three-seater couch and patted the spot in front of him. I obliged and went to lie down in front of him and then he scooted up and rested his head above mine and put his hands around my waist.

"So what are we watching?" I asked.

He looked at me dead serious, then he leaned towards my ears and whispered "South Park marathon." I couldn't help but laugh at Percy's childish tendencies.

"I love you Percy." I said.

"Love you too wise girl." He replied. Then we sat and watched South Park for 3 hours. After that I was hungry and Percy was tired of hearing me complain about how vulgar and stupid the show was. (He kept telling me that that is what made the show funny. I will never understand what goes on inside his head.) So we went into the kitchen and went to go warm up some left overs, at least that was our original intention, but what ended up happening was an intense 10 minute make-out session in the kitchen. Then after that we got the food warmed up.

After we had each eaten our fill of the leftover macaroni from last night, we went back into the living room and Percy was about to put on a different show, but I was not going to let him. "Oh no you don't, this time it is my turn to choose what to do, and I choose three questions." I said, then I pushed him onto the couch and sat next to him. "So basically, we ask each other questions back and forth, and the other person has to answer truthfully. To check if you are telling the truth or not, we will be using this!" I said, bringing my hands forward to show case the lie detector that the Athena cabin had designed for when we interrogated the Hermes cabin for their pranks. It also transformed into a bracelet for easy transport.

"So I'll ask the first question." I declared and Percy just nodded his head in a go ahead manner. "Did you and Rachel ever kiss? I know, it is stupid and irrelevant, but I need to know."

"Not exactly. There was the time right before Beckendorf showed up to take me to the Princess Andromeda when she kissed me on the cheek before I could leave." He said scared, as if I would be mad, even though I wasn't.

"MY TURN!" He exclaimed, eager to change the subject. You know how before Kelli tried to kill me the first time before Goode freshman orientation we were supposed to go to the movies together?" Percy asked, and I nodded. "Did you consider that a date or not?" I just bit my lip and nodded.

"SO I COULD HAVE BEEN DATING YOU 1 AND A HALF YEARS BEFORE WE ACTUALLY STARTED GOING OUT?" He realized, angry with himself.

"Yeah, if only you hadn't been such a seaweed brain and messed it all up." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"When did you start liking me?" I asked.

"Well, some time on that first quest probably." He responded. "How about you?" He asked.

"Around the same time." I said in response.

"SO I COULD HAVE BEEN GOING OUT WITH YOU WHEN I WAS 12?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh please, there is no way i would have gone out with a son of Poseidon until you saved me from under the sky." I replied. "So last question. If you had to choose between never going in water again, or never seeing me again, what would you choose?" I asked.

"I would choose never seeing you again." He said without hesitation smiling. I stared at him with an open mouth as I felt utter disbelief. When he saw my exression he stopped smiling and hugged me.

"I didn't choose water because I don't care about you as much as i love water. Just think of it logically. If I couldn't go in water, I would be able to shower and i would stink a lot and then you would break up with me. So i would lose both you and water." He said. "If you guarantee that you won't break up with me then I would pick you over water any day." With that he kissed my hair.

"I think that's enough off this Annabeth." He suggested and I nodded

"So what would you like to do?" I asked.

"We could call Dustin, Charlie, Kayla, Brittany, and Alexia over." Percy suggested. I didn't like the idea of Alexia or Charlie coming over, but I guess we would have to invite them if we called the others over.

"Yea, sure sounds good, but let's check in with your mom first." I said, then I took out the demigod safe phone Hephaestus had made for us as thanks after the last war. I called Percy's mom, and she picked up on the second ring.

"Annabeth? Is everything okay?" asked Sally's voice from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, everything is perfectly fine, but we were feeling pretty bored, so we were wondering if we could call over Brittany, Alexia, Kayla, Dustin, and Charlie." I replied.

"Yea, sure I trust you guys enough to know that you guys won't do anything stupid. Is that all?" She asked.

"Yep, thanks a lot Sally." I said.

"No problem dear." She responded, and hung up the phone.

"It's all good Perce." I said. Then Percy took out his phone and texted them all to come over. Alexia showed up in almost 10 minutes flat, Brittany and Dustin came about 10 minutes after Alexia, followed by Charlie, and lastly came Kayla about 40 minutes after Percy had texted her. At first we were just talking, but then we all moved to the couch to watch Ironman 3 while Percy ordered pizza. Brittany and Dustin sat on the two seater, I sat on Percy's lap on the recliner, and Kayla, Alexia, and Charlie sat on the three seater, Charlie sat on one end, Kayla sat on the other side, and Alexia sat in the center. The pizza came about halfway through the movie, and we just stopped it because nobody was really enjoying it. Then at about 6:30, after we ate, we all sat down on the ground for a game of truth or dare. The rules were pretty simple, you could back out of a question or a dare, but you would have to stand out on the balcony for 1 minute with only your shirt and pants, not socks, no shoes.

Brittany went first. After looking at each of us for a second, she turned towards her victim. "Charlie, truth or dare?" She asked.

"I think I will start the game off weak, truth." He said smirking.

"How many girls have you gone out with since school started?" She asked.

After a couple of seconds, Charlie responded "I think 37 give or take a few." Then when he said this everybody stared at him like he was crazy. "What, I had to tell the truth." He defended. "Anyways, my turn. Alexia, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I am not a chicken like you." Alexia said smirking.

"I dare you to stand on your fingertips for 2 minutes." Charlie said.

"Okay, that's easy." she said, then she leaned over and did a handstand and went on her fingertips. After two minutes Charlie's watch beeped, signaling the end of the time.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Alexia asked.

"Truth." Percy said cautiously.

"Have you ever liked anyone other than Annabeth" Alexia asked.

"Never." He said smiling.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Percy asked me.

I thought about that. I wasn't in the mood to tell much truth right now, so I responded "Dare."

"Kiss me for a full minute, then sit in my lap for the rest of the game." He said. Then I sat on his lap and kissed him. After a minute, Alexia's phone buzzed and we broke apart smiling, and Percy pulled me towards him and I rested my head in his chest.

"Brittany, truth or dare?" I asked. She gulped hard, then thought about it.

After about a minute and much to my shock she responded "Truth." I always thought of Brittany as a dare kind of person.

I thought for a second then asked "Have you had your first kiss?"

"Yes." She responded happily, glancing at Dustin who smiled back. "Kayla, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kayla responded fearlessly.

"I dare you to kiss Charlie for 5 seconds." Both of their heads shot towards Brittany in rage, but after a while she stood up and walked towards Charlie. We thought she was going to kiss him, but he walked past him, and took off her sweatshirt. Then she opened the blind that would lead to the fire escape. When she pulled it back we saw rain, pouring down. It was so bad we all wondered how we had not heard it before, and almost as if it was clockwork, the power went out, saving Kayla. The room was pitch black, because the sun set quickly in NYC in the winter. "Guys, I am scared of the dark." Alexia admitted.

"Don't worry, I think we have some flashlights somewhere." Percy said, then he got up and pulled me to the kitchen. It was dark and Percy was leading me to the kitchen, but instead of getting the flashlights, he turned around and put his lips on mine.

It felt so perfect, but we had to pull away when we heard Alexia's scared voice "Percy? Did you get them?"

"Yeah, one sec." Percy called back then he knelt down and opened a cabinet next to the sink, and pulled out 5 flashlights, and one lantern kind of thing. Then he turned on a flashlight and pointed it towards his face. In the bright light, he looked even more amazing than usual.

**I had this super weird dream and it totally inspired a new Percabeth AU story idea, so be on the lookout for that sometime soon. HAPPY NEW YEAR Follow favorite and review a always guys and PEACE**


	21. Chapter 21 - Alexia

_**A couple POV shifts here, so just watch for those, and ENJOY**_

_**Alexia**_

The walls were closing in, I swear to god. They were going to crush me, and I couldn't even see them, but then came the light, and all my fears melted away. In walked Percy, holding a flashlight in one hand and a lantern in the other. He looked even more like a hero from those ancient Greek myths than usual, with that strong muscular build and the windswept hair. He was godly, and with his personality, he was almost perfect. There was just one thing wrong with him. He had no taste in girls.

After everybody got a flashlight, we all sat down, but this time the seating arrangement changed. Kayla jumped to the recliner and Charlie sat on the coffee table. This forced Percy and Annabeth to sit on the three seater, and since Percy sat in the middle, I jumped to sit next to him. I spent the next few minutes trying to snuggle up close to him, but he kept shying away from me. It was infuriating. Just then Annabeth's phone rang and she left the room. This was my chance. Then the power came back on.

I scooted closer to Percy, but he still moved away. I attempted one more time, but he still scooted away. Then Annabeth came back, and after seeing that Percy had moved to her seat, and I had moved into Percy's, she sat on his lap, and Percy pulled her closer. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I stood up and stated "I'm leaving."

"No you aren't." Annabeth said. I got angry. Who did she think she was?

"And why not?" I asked angrily.

"Because the storm has blocked off all the roads, so it would be idiotic, and downright suicidal for you to go out by yourself. It looks like you guys are going to be staying the night." She said. This was perfect. I would be spending the night in the same place as Percy. Maybe something could happen.

"We should probably call our parents." I said, then we all took out our phones and told our parents about the surprise sleepover, but I noticed that Annabeth never called hers.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" I asked.

_**Annabeth**_

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" Alexia asked. This crazy redhead probably wanted to sneak in and sleep with Percy I thought bitterly.

"Well the guys can sleep in Percy's room, and we girls can sleep in-" I said, before Percy interrupted me.

"No way, No I won't accept. I don't care if they are here." He said defiantly.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "Percy come on, it will only be for one night, and it will be okay." I said, placing my hand on his chest. He held it there.

"No, please Annabeth, don't do this." He begged.

"Shush now, it will only be for one day. Think of it as a test. For me?" I asked. Then just for a little bit of extra persuasive power, I brushed my hand lightly on Percy's back, the spot where his Achilles heel was. He immediately shuddered and groaned, losing his resolve to resist. I loved that even though he lost his Achilles spot it was still sensitive enough, so he got pleasure when I touched it.

"I hate tests." He said, "But, for you, fine. One night!"

"Good." I said smiling. On the inside I was sad. One night of torture.

"What are you guys talking about, and why didn't Annabeth call her parents yet, and why did Percy just shudder like crazy?" Alexia asked, obviously jealous.

"Why Percy shuddered is a secret, and none of your business. As to why I never called my parents, well I kind of live in San Francisco, and when I moved to New York, I moved in with Percy, so they know I am saying at Percy's, and what we are talking about is the reason I moved to Goode in the first place." I said. After a pause, I looked at Percy and he just nodded, signaling me to carry on. "Well Percy and I sleep together every night." I explained. All of our friend's jaws hit the ground.

"Oh, we don't do anything, we just sleep, because we are both haunted by nightmares. When we sleep together, we don't have them." Percy clarified.

"Sure Perce." Dustin said smirking.

"It will be fine Percy, one night." I repeated soothingly.

"Okay, but if you have a nightmare just call out. I will be right next door. Okay then, what do you guys want to do now?" Percy asked.

"Let's get some ice cream or something, I have craving it for a while now." I suggested. Believe me I had no intention of getting ice cream. Percy agreed immediately though.

"I think we have some in the freezer." Percy said.

"Percy where is your bathroom." Alexia asked.

"Down the hall." Percy responded.

_**Alexia**_

I went to the restroom, and was about to go back to the living room when I heard a voice. I stopped in front of the kitchen.

"I love you Perce." I recognized this as Annabeth's voice

"Love you too Wise girl." I heard Percy reply, and when I looked, I saw Percy trapping Annabeth with his hands on the counter, and Annabeth was sitting there, and they were hugging. It was such an intimate and personal scene that I couldn't take it anymore. I sat down sliding against the wall, crying, letting all of my bitterness and sadness out of me. After I was done, about a minute later, I went into the bathroom, fixed my make up and walked out confidently. Filled with the resolve to get the person I loved to notice me. When I walked back past the kitchen, I coughed and they both broke up blushing.

"How's that ice cream coming along?" I asked.

"Well we couldn't find any ice cream, but we did find cookies, and we were just waiting for them to heat up in the microwave." Percy said, and then as if on cue, the microwave beeped, and Percy pulled out the steaming hot tray with his bare hands. Gods, he is so amazing. Then with the tray in one hand and Annabeth on the other, they went into the kitchen and I followed. When they got there, they put the tray on the table, and everyone jumped to get some of the blue cookies.

"Percy did you bake these?" Kayla asked

Annabeth started laughing. She is so mean, why does Percy like her. "No, the last time I tried, I kind of set the oven on fire. I have pretty much been banned from baking. My mom baked these." Percy explained. So maybe Annabeth wasn't as mean as I thought, but she still wasn't nice.

"But why are they blue?" Kayla asked, perplexed by the color.

"Oh, I had a horrible step-father, and he said food can't be blue, so my mom started cooking blue food, just to prove him wrong. I guess the habit just stuck." Percy said.

"Oh, so where is this horrible step-father now?" Kayla asked quietly.

"He disappeared in the summer of sixth to seventh grade. He was never seen after that." Percy said.

"Oh, okay then, it is 10 o'clock guys. I am tired as heck. I was up all night yesterday. Let's go sleep?" Brittany suggested, and we all agreed and went to our respective sleeping places. Us girls in Annabeth's room, and the guy's in Percy's room. I was hoping I would get to talk to Annabeth a little, you know get under her skin but as soon as everybody got in their respective sleeping places she fell asleep, or she was pretending. Either way she did not talk.

_**Charlie**_

Gods Annabeth was beautiful. All right let me back up a bit. I used to be a good guy okay? But after you love someone the way I did, and have your heart broken like I did, you give up on having personal relationships, and you just go for physical relationships. Saves you the heartache. And let me tell you, Annabeth had the best body in the entire school. Plus she was smart, beautiful and nice. The total package. Even I wouldn't mind settling down if I got her.

Anyway, we started walking back towards and the girls were walking towards their room and I couldn't help but let my gaze trace Annabeth's figure. It was just too perfect. She had that whole athletic type thing going for her. Then we reached Percy's room, and I was forced to look away. We all got ready for bed, and then I fell asleep almost immediately.

I dreamt I was sitting at my desk at home, and then Annabeth walked into the room wearing jeans, and a button up shirt. She kissed me good and long. Then she sat on my lap and I moved my hand to rest on her cheek. She had jsut slid her hand up my shirt suddenly I was kicked in the side.

"What the?" I asked, then I was kicked again, and I was snapped out of that wonderful dream to see the angry face of Percy Jackson. My supposed best friend. I looked at him and saw his eyes were glassy.

"Where is she?" Percy asked angrily. "What have you done to Annabeth?"

"What do you mean?" I asked groggily. The next thing I knew, I got kicked and my head was sent reeling back. I could feel a bruise forming next to my eye. Then Percy went over and picked Dustin up. Not an easy ask, believe me. Dustin was built like a linebacker. Then Percy held Dustin against the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He asked Dustin angrily this time. "I am only going to ask you this one last time. WHERE IS SHE!" he asked.

Just then the door burst open, and in ran Annabeth. Looking as amazing as ever, wearing baggy black sweatpants, and a gray hoody that said Goode Swimming on it in blue letters.. She looked even more amazing than usual. Then she walked over to Percy with tears in her eyes. "Percy." She said, then she touched his arm but then he slapped her across the face.

"You're a demon, get away from me. You aren't her. WHERE IS SHE?" He asked again angry.

"Percy, it's me, please." She said, approaching him again, and this time he let her pull his hand down, and then she leaned in and kissed him. After what seemed like an eternity, Percy moved his hand towards her face, and they broke apart.

"Annabeth? What's going on? Why are you crying?" He asked, like he had done nothing wrong.

"You hit her you jerk." I said angrily.

"What, I would never." He said appalled.

"Percy, he is telling the truth, but it is okay. You thought I was a demon trying to kill you, and the way I see it we are even now. Don't worry, I am fine, I am a bit more worried about you." She said. She was too nice. She deserved better than Percy. She deserved me. Then I thought how I treated girls. Did I deserve her? Of course I did, any girl would be lucky to have me.

"You kind of kicked me, and gave me a probable black eye, and you were choking Dustin, what's wrong with you. You are a mean, heartless, selfish jerk." I said angrily. Annabeth stormed over to me.

"Say another bad thing about Percy. I dare you." She said, her voice dangerously mad.

"What, he slapped you, he kicked me, and he was choking Dustin. How can you even have feelings for him? He is just a jerk. What's wrong with you?" I said.

"Do you even hear yourself? Percy a jerk? Percy is heartless and mean and selfish? What is wrong with me? DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF? MAYBE IF YOU EVEN KNEW SOMETHING ABOUT WHO WE ACTUALLY ARE YOU WOULDN'T BE SO QUICK TO JUDGE. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGHT THE PAST 5 YEARS? How could you?" She asked, her voice cracking and she turned and ran back to Percy and he wrapped his hands around her in warm embrace.

"Annabeth, this is what I was telling you about, the sleep walking. I'm just glad I didn't take out my pen." Percy said sadly.

"Hey we will figure it out, it's okay. Don't worry." Annabeth said.

Was he blackmailing her to get her to sleep with him? "Wait, how did you guys get here, did I make a lot of noise?" Percy asked the girls.

"No, you didn't make much noise at all. Annabeth just sat up in the middle of the night saying your name and she ran over here. We just followed." Kayla explained.

"Percy, we were back there, at the end, but this time it left without us. We were stuck there. I was so scared." She said, then she hugged Percy tighter. "Please, never leave me again."

"I am never leaving you alone again, I promise. Please don't be sad." He said. Maybe he wasn't blackmailing her, but still something had happened between the two of them. Just then they turned towards us.

"Why don't you guys go back to sleep. I'll stay over here." Annabeth said to all the girls. Kayla and Brittany nodded and left, but Alexia lingered a bit longer. I could tell this was killing her. Nevertheless, she turned and left. Then Annabeth crawled under the covers, and Percy joined her. Ignoring the pain in my face, and sound of Percy and Annabeth whispering, I finally fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning feeling like face was on fire. I got up, and ran to the sink past everybody awake sitting in the kitchen, turned on the cold water, and splashed it on my face. I turned around and everybody was trying their hardest not to laugh.

"What!" I asked angrily.

"Why don't you go find out?" Percy said, and pointed towards a mirror. I ran towards it, and on my face there was a bruise underneath my eye. I turned angrily towards Percy.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR STUPID SLEEPWALKING. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT ANYWAYS?" I screamed at Percy.

"I'm sorry. I had a nightmare that some people had kidnapped Annabeth and me, and you guys were the prison guards. That was why I started beating you guys up. I needed to find her." Percy said holding Annabeth's hand and smiling sadly. "This is why we have been sleeping together. To avoid stuff like this happening."

"It's okay Perce, we understand." Dustin said forgivingly. I however was not so fast to forgive.

"Whatever, so do you still have that toothbrush I left here?" I asked Percy.

"Yeah, here you go, you can use the toothpaste that is already over there." Percy said, handing me a toothbrush.

"Thanks." I said, then I made my way to the bathroom.

**All right, that was interesting how that chapter turned out. **

**Things that we learned:**

**Alexia still wants to break up Percabeth**

**Annabeth and Percy still have nightmares when they aren't together**

**Charlie is an ass**

**But yeah, that's about it, this chapter was just a bit of a filler. My dad plans on taking away my laptop on the 17 of Jan to make me study for the next set of exams :( And I won't have it back for quite some time after that so if i don't update for a while now you know why. **

**Favorite and follow if you haven't already, and let me know how you feel about this chapter or the story as a whole with a review :D Peace**


	22. Chapter 22 - Percy Annabeth

**Sorry guys, I know it's been a while but without further ado, the next chapter :D**

**Percy**

I might have lied a little bit to my friends. My dream wasn't about getting kidnapped by security guards. At first, I was back in the bog near Steward. Then when I sank, all of a sudden I was transported to my room, and I saw Gaea and Kronos.

"But you guys are gone!" I said.

"Yes, maybe in the material world, but we are still very much alive in your mind." Kronos said smiling. He still took Luke's form which I found very annoying.

"We have been unable to do anything much so far because of that rotten girl. The immense amount of love the both of you had acted as a shield, preventing us from affecting you at all. However she isn't here now, and is she safe? Is she even alive anymore?" Gaea said laughing.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I asked.

"Ask them." She replied, and then disappeared along with Kronos. I looked at who she was pointing too and saw two giants sleeping, but they were normal teenager height. That didn't matter. I needed to find Annabeth. After that, well you guys know. Then Annabeth walked in. I swear she looked so amazing I thought she was an empousai using its charm and slapped her. Not that she didn't always look that amazing or anything. Of course I am sorry about it, but I couldn't change what had happened. When she kissed me however, she kissed me with such passion that I realized it was really her.

Then after a bit of explaining to the others, we went to sleep. The next morning, Charlie was particularly angry, but I have no idea why. After I gave Charlie the toothbrush, and we ate breakfast, everybody left, and my parents came back like 15 minutes later. They wouldn't tell me where they went though. They kept saying it was a surprise. I had no idea what it could be. After a while of my parents asking about our day, Annabeth stood up.

"Oh shit!" Annabeth yelled looking at the time. "I need to go do some designing, call me out for lunch please." Then she got up and started towards my room mumbling something about stupid Zeus and deadlines or something.

"Of course dear, have fun." Mom said. With that Annabeth walked quickly towards my room. Oh god, if she is going to be designing, that means she won't be talking to me. I mean, I understand that she is the head architect of Olympus and that she needs to design a bunch of temples and stuff but seriously. She has been working non-stop for the past fourteen months, give or take those eight months with the war and those two and a half months where we were in comas. Still, it can't be taking this long. Plus I hate the fact that it cuts into my Annabeth time, which should be 24/7 but has now dropped to like 20/7. Ugh this sucks.

I lounged around on the couch for around 20 minutes listening to music, but I couldn't find a song that I felt like listening to. I gave up and went to talk to Annabeth. Sometimes, if she was in a really good mood, she would humor me and talk to me while designing, but I didn't want to disturb her this time. The faster she finished, the faster I got her back.

But I just could help it so I walked into the room to find Annabeth sitting at the desk design, not even listening to music. That was weird. Whenever she designed alone, she would normally be on the bed lying down, and listening to music, but she seemed to be working quite intensely today.

"Hey wise girl, you okay?" I asked concerned. She never was like this.

"Not now Percy." She said completely blowing me off.

"What? I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You seem a bit stressed out, do you have a new deadline or something?" I asked again. She sighed and turned around.

"I SAID NOT NOW! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO STUPID TO EVER HAVE ANY WORK DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO DISTURB EVERYONE WHO IS DOING WORK. NOW GET OUT!" I stared at her shocked. "WHAT? ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND ENGLISH NOW?" I just backed up and went to the couch, processing her words.

Is that all she thought of me as? A distraction? A stupid person who just dragged her down? Maybe Annabeth didn't even want to spend 20/7 with me. Maybe she just wanted to spend like an hour a day plus the nights. Or am I just over analyzing things? No, she is right, I'm going to stop being around her as much. Give her some room. I guess I have been too clingy. I came to terms with this decision, and decided to start doing something to get rid of all of the extra time I had. I browsed through the shows and decided on watching South Park, but it was hard finding the heart to laugh when I felt like my heart was being ripped out. I don't even know why I felt like that though.

It's not like Annabeth was breaking up with me right? My mind had a mini battle with itself until Annabeth walked out around 2-3 hours later. She walked over and sat on my lap, kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just wanted get to get through those last two designs because Zeus gave me a deadline of yesterday to finish them because they were the last two! That's it Percy. No more stupid designing time." She said.

"It is fine, you were right. Just because I'm too stupid to have anything to do doesn't mean I can go distracting you when you are working." I said. She stared at me with an open mouth.

"Oh Percy." She said sadly. "You aren't stupid. I had no right to call you that. It's not your fault that you're distracting, you're just too." She said, trailing off trying to find the right word. "Perfect. You're too perfect. But, everyone has their drawbacks, and yours is that your brain is just a bit slower when comes to studies because it doesn't give any importance to them because they honestly don't matter. Would a stupid person have been able to lead a suicide mission with two inexperienced demigods to Alaska and survive? Would a stupid person listen to me as much as you listen to me? You aren't stupid, you are smart, just not in the conventional places. I'm sure if you applied yourself more at school, you would do better, at least maintain a B average." She said kissing my cheek.

"Okay Annabeth, but if you ever need some time away from me, just tell me I'll understand." I said.

"Don't worry Perce, that'll never happen." She said laughing. "Now let's go study, you still have to catch up on the 8 months of school that you missed, and I am going to make sure you don't get below a B in any class." Then, she dragged me into my room.

The rest of the holidays went by so slowly. Not much happened, no monster attacks which was nice, but Annabeth made me learn SO MUCH. Then it was time to go back to school. Yippee, note the sarcasm.

_**Annabeth**_

Ugh, school. I know, I know, the daughter of Athena doesn't want to go to school. This is crazy! Well, don't jump to conclusions. School, the learning aspect is just fine. It's the people that I don't like. I mean, I hate almost everyone. The only people I like are my architecture class friends, and Brittany, Dustin, and Kayla. I strongly despise the others. Especially Charlie. Every time I look at him, he is staring at me. I am his best friend's girlfriend for Olympus's sake. Someday I'm gonna lose and break his arm, and that wouldn't have even been the first time I've had to break an arm to make people stop being annoying.

Anyways, first day back at school after two weeks. So much fun! Percy and I drove in in our light sea green Ferrari. I still couldn't believe the gods actually made us one. Anyways, when we walked in Percy was immediately bombarded with questions. Even more surprisingly, he tried to answer each one of them personally, and he was succeeding. How he managed to carry conversations with 20 people at once I will never know. We were running late though, so by the time we reached our lockers, and got our stuff the bell had rang and we went to English.

We walked in and sat at Percy's desk. They still hadn't gotten an extra one for me. It was crazy! Not that I really minded though. After we got to the desk, Percy was still talking to about 10 kids at once when Paul walked in. "Alright guys take your seats." He said, and everybody sat down.

"Okay, on to today's assignment." Everyone groaned. "I never said it was a boring work assignment. Basically, I have here a basket of little slips of paper each with an adjective on them. Each person will pick one piece of paper, and list 5 things that the adjective describes in front of the entire class." Paul said, holding up a basket. Then he put the basket down and picked up his roll list. "First up, Hewett." He said, then Hewett went up, said his things, and left. So it went for another ten minutes or so, until "Percy, your turn."

_**Percy**_

"Percy your turn." Paul said. I groaned and walked up to the front of the class. Paul held out the basket, and picked a piece of paper. I smiled when I saw the word.

"Percy, what is your word?" Paul asked.

"Perfect." I said smirking.

"And your five things?" He asked.

"Easy. Wise Girl, Wise Girl's hair, Wise Girl's eyes, Wise Girl's brain, and Annabeth." I said smirking. Annabeth was just sitting there with her hands crossed across her chest staring at me as if to say really? I gave her a look that said yes really now shut up.

"Err Percy, you can't just say two different names for Annabeth and expect those to be counted for two." Paul said.

"Fine, spending the afternoon on the beach with Wise Girl." I said smirking. "Does that count Mr. Blofis?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He just frowned at my response and motioned towards my chair. I smirked and walked back. Annabeth didn't look as pissed as before, but still, she had that, I will get you back for that, look.

Before I could even get back to my seat and talk to her about it, Paul said "Annabeth, your turn."

Annabeth walked up to the front, but not before giving me a smirk that melted my heart. I sat down just as Annabeth picked her word, and her smile stretched across her face. Paul just sighed. "What is your word Annabeth?"

"Goofy." She said, still smirking at me.

"And your things." He asked.

"Seaweed brain, Seaweed Brain's smile, how Seaweed Brain's brain works, how Seaweed brain's hair looks when he wakes up, and Seaweed Brain's idea of perfect." She said, then she started to walk back. Before she could reach the desk, I stood up.

"My idea of perfect is not goofy." I exclaimed.

"Of course not." She said sarcastically, then she sat down, so I was forced to sit as well. After I did, Annabeth leaned on my shoulder, and I put my arm around her waist protectively.

Then Paul said "Okay, Darrel, why don't you go now."

He went and picked a piece of paper. "Amazing, and my things are, me, football, the patriots, Tom Brady, and being rich." He said, the he walked back towards his friends, the annoying jocks. The rest of the class was boring. I didn't pay attention to anyone else, but instead just played with Annabeth's hair. The rest of the periods went at a woeful pace. It was weird though, people kept coming up to me and asking me a bunch of questions about my vacations, even though there wasn't much at all. Anyways, we finally got to lunch. We were all eating when Kayla walked up to the table.

"So did you guys hear that there was a new freshman who joined today?" Kayla asked.

Getting midyear transfers in Goode were a big deal, so people tend to talk about it. Another thing, the school had gotten more funding, so they bought bigger tables so everyone could now fit in the cafeteria. These new circular tables had ten seats, so, sadly, Annabeth didn't have to sit on my lap anymore. Thankfully though, we sat in such a way that no one joined our table. Dustin and Brittany were sitting next to each other, Alexia and Kayla sat on the other side of Brittany and Charlie sat on the other side of Dustin. There was a one seat gap between Kayla and Alexia. I sat next to Charlie, Annabeth next to me, and a two seat gap between Annabeth and Alexia.

We were just talking when suddenly I saw someone put their tray down next to Annabeth, and sit down. I looked through my peripherals at the person as he sat down, he was clad in black, and I felt like I had seen him before, but it couldn't be the kid I was thinking about, what would he be doing here?

"If I have to look at one more colorful Goode is good poster I swear I will beat the crap out of my dad's wife's mother." He said angrily. Yep only one person would talk that way.

"You shouldn't talk like that, I am sure that your dad's wife's mother has ears." Annabeth said calmly beside me, not even looking away from her meal.

"I doubt she could hear me though, her ears are probably filled with wheat, with all the cereal she eats." The boy said, laughing at his own joke. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, but she is also super powerful. You never know what she could do to you." Annabeth said smirking.

"The emo boy would probably enjoy the punishment." I said smiling.

"Shut it kelp head, no one asked for your opinion." He snapped back.

"Whoa no need to get testy Death Breath." I said laughing.

"Barnacle breath."

"Corpse head"

"Fish face."

"Zombie dude."

"Seaweed Brain." He retorted.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Annabeth exclaimed. She stood up and pulled the boy up by his collar. "ONLY I GET TO CALL HIM THAT AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Annabeth yelled.

"Gods, Owl face, relax, I was joking." He said, taking Annabeth's hands off his collar and sitting down.

"What the Ha-" I started, but was interrupted by Nico, pointing his finger at me.

"Don't say his name in vain!" He said angrily.

"Sorry, but seriously what are you doing here Nico?" I asked.

"Well like I said, my father's wife's mother started getting really annoyed. You know how I had to run those errands for dad? Well she has been visiting all the time because Persephone misses her or something, and it is really pissing off. She would always be saying I need to go work on her farm or eat cereal, so I couldn't take it and snapped, she told my dad I had to be sent away to military school, and he said you guys were here, and told me I should go here. I said sure." Nico explained. Everyone else other than me and Annabeth looked confused.

"This is okay with you guys right?" I asked my friends pointing towards Nico.

"Of course Perce. But quick question, who is he?" Dustin asked.

"Oh right, he is my cousin, dad's brother's son. He is pretty cool." I explained, and they all understood.

"Right. Percy, Annabeth, their friends that I don't know, Nico di Angelo at your service. And speaking of friends I don't know, when did you get popular?" He asked me with a shocked tone.

I just laughed. "I have been asking that question since the first day of tenth grade. So Nico, I hope you know me and Annabeth, this is Charlie, Dustin, Brittany who is Dustin's girlfriend, Kayla, Katherine, and Alexia. Guys, Nico di Angelo." I said.

"So how has your day been so far Nico?" I asked.

Nico just shrugged. "My dad sent me this morning. Sent all of my stuff to an apartment. Also, the apartment happens to be the empty one next to your place."

I stared at him openmouthed. "Hades let you stay at a place by yourself?"

"Apparently it is a really small apartment though, like there is just one bedroom, a living room and the kitchen is pretty much also the living room kind of deal, so I am gonna be at your place most of the time. It'll be just like the old days." He said smirking.

"Fine whatever." I said.

"So after I got the apartment I came here. I got my locker, schedule, and guide, but I told the person who was supposed to show me around to get lost. She was wearing too much yellow, and was too happy. Definitely hiding something, plus she annoyed me, and her high pitched squeak of a voice gave me a headache." He said.

"Nico. You can't go around yelling at everybody who is preppy in this school." I said smirking.

"Whatever anyone who is that happy has to have a dark secret to cover up, anyways after that, I walked over to my locker put my books up in my locker and then started my horrible first day of school. Oh, and is it bad that I already have detention?" Nico asked.

"How'd you get detention already?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"Well, it may have something to do with what I said when I introduced myself." He said smirking.

"What did you say?" Annabeth asked exasperated.

"It was a dare from Leo." He said defensively. Annabeth face palmed when she heard this, but Nico continued. "So the teacher guy told me to get up and told everyone that they could ask me any 8 questions and so it started.

***Flashback***

**_3rd Person_**

"When is your birthday?" One kid asked.

"_Sometime in the early 1930's I should be around 85 or so, but I was trapped in a hotel where time was slowed for 70 years, so I am around 15."_

"Do you have any siblings?" Another person asked, stifling laughter at the last answer.

_"__Yeah, I had a sister but she was killed by a cursed prototype of the Talos statue somewhere in the dessert in Arizona in the Junkyard of the Gods."_

"What does your mother do?" A guy asked.

_"__Zeus killed her with a lightning bolt back in the 1930's."_

"What does your dad do?" A girl asked.

_"__He is Hades, Lord of the Underworld."_

"THAT IS ENOUGH MR. DI ANGELO! DETENTION THS FRIDAY!" The teacher screamed.

"I didn't do anything though." Nico said with an emotionless reaction.

"Back to your seat NOW before I give you another detention." The teacher shrieked.

"As if detention is my biggest worry." Nico sorted.

"What was that Mr. Di Angelo?" The teacher asked sarcastically.

"Nothing sir." Nico said sarcastically as he walked back to his seat.

*End Flashback

After Nico finished telling his story, Annabeth smacked the back of his head. "Leo dared me, and I'm not a chicken." He said full of pride.

The rest of lunch passed with Percy's friends just getting acquainted with Nico and then the bell rang, and the 11th graders went to Greek and Nico went to PE.

**So NICO! :D I love Nico because he seems like the only person with luck that is worse than mine. Yeah, the reason I haven't posted in a while is because my life is kind of falling apart right now. My girlfriend broke up with me becuase she thought I liked another person who i haven't even talked to in like 5 months, my dad is expecting me to get straight 100%'s in school in all 9 different subjects, and I am kinda flipping out right now. So sorry if the chapter wasn't that great. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, so sorry but its just hard to really think about this story right now. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys, they really do make me smile every time I read one, and as always follow favorite and review :D**


	23. Chapter 23 - Nico

**Sorry guys, but this is really short. To be honest I am surprised I even got this much done. Anyways I just wanted to get this posted before I lost my laptop for like a month XD anyways, enjoy :D**

___**Nico**_

People suck. I mean, who knew that they could be just as annoying as ghosts if not more. They actually weren't all annoying to be honest. Just one guy. He seemed like it was his life's goal to make my life miserable, or at least, more miserable than it already is. After everything I went through, missing 70 years, falling for Percy, losing my sister, Tartarus, being trapped in that jar, I had to deal with this idiot too? The fates were cruel, that's for sure.

We were currently changing for gym class, and I had just taken off my shirt when I heard him call out. "Hey Nikki." I didn't respond. "HEY EMO! I'm talking to you!" He shouted.

"WHAT! Do you need something Tyler?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Just wanted to know where you got the scars. I've never known of an emo who cuts their chest." He said laughing. "Or did your mommy do that? Wait, she's dead. Your sister then? Wait, she's dead too. Your dad for sure then, but wait he walked out on you like a loser. Like father like son I guess." He said with a sneer. I glared at him, and I saw the fear form in his eyes before he recomposed himself. I simply chuckled, pulling my PE shirt over my head and started tying my shoes.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU EMO!" HE shouted, but I just finished tying my shoes before I started laughing.

"Really? That's the best you've got? Rubbing in the fact that my mom and sister died and that my father was absent? You think I haven't heard those before. No one ever did call you smart though, and for the last time I AM NOT EMO! Now, if we are done here, I believe we are supposed to be in the gym now." I said, pushing through him and his shocked friends.

I walked out the doors and went into the gym. I walked towards the bleachers, and when I did, I saw a bunch of girls fix their hair and wink and weird stuff. Mortals. I just walked past them all to the far end of the bleachers which were thankfully unoccupied.

After everyone got into the gym and got settled, the coach showed up. "OKAY GUYS! DOGEBALL!" He shouted and everybody cheered. Ugh, this was going to be too easy. Then a lady walked into the gym. "Coach Pontiff? You are wanted in the office." She said. The coach who was actually a nice guy and about 40 years old turned towards and walked out the gym but not before calling out "Tyler, you make the teams and start playing." Then he left. I just face palmed. Maybe this would even out the playing field.

"Okay, anyone who is popular over here," He said, and about half the students went over next to him. "Yeah no. No. No. You three go sit back down. KENNY! Get over here." He called, sending three kids back to their seats and bringing a different boy up.

"Now the rest of you are on the other team." He said and the rest of us walked down.

"But Tyler." An Indian boy who looked like a total nerd, glasses with tape and everything. "These teams aren't fair." He whined.

"Yeah well life isn't fair, deal with it." He replied and then he tipped the bin with all the dodgeballs in it and they all spilled onto the court as the teams lined up on either side of the field.

"Ready set GO!" Tyler shouted and all of the mortals ran for the balls. I just stood with my back to the wall and watched. Might as well let all of my teammates get out first then start playing so they don't get in my way.

"EVERYONE LEAVE THE EMO ALONE! WE'LL GET HIM OUT LAST! Hopefully that'll teach him not to call me stupid." Tyler shouted and I couldn't help but smirk. It didn't take long for them to get the rest of my team out. After all, most of my team could barely throw the ball past the half court line. What losers, but the fact that the athletic "cool kids" picked on them showed me just how much of losers the "popular kids" were.

Soon it was just me, though as the last person on my team got out. She was actually pretty good, but alas she wasn't good enough. "Alright Emo, this'll teach you to not call me stupid." Tyler said, smirking.

I looked around and noticed that I had most of the balls on my side. That wouldn't do. If I wanted this to make an impression I would need to be at worse odds. "This just won't do." I said out loud.

"What was that Nikki?" Tyler asked, causing laughter through the entire gym.

"This just doesn't seem fair, a bit too easy for me. Why don't you guys take all of the balls?" I suggested and kicked over all the balls on my said to their side.

"Are you crazy?" Tyler asked.

"Something like that." I replied. Just then the coach made his reappearance.

"I knew something like this might happen." He said chuckling to himself. "All right, after you guys get the new kid out we'll start a real game."

"Well what are you waiting for? Get me out all ready." I taunted. Then came the rain. Ball after ball after ball, but soon they stopped and I still stood untouched.

"Tsk, tsk. I thought I said get me out. Oh well, maybe I should show you how it's done." I said, then I attacked, and they didn't stand a chance. One by one they fell and soon it was just me and Tyler. I walked up towards him with the last ball on my side in my hand. He took a few steps back.

"What's wrong Tyler, I thought you were going to teach about how I shouldn't call you stupid. Well if you ask me it looks like I made you look even more stupid if anything. Your plan to get me out last backfired, and I got all of your little cronies out. And now, I have one ball and you have the rest but you are still scared of me." I said laughing.

"I'm not scared of you." He said, but I could see the fear in eyes.

"Oh please. That's the best joke I've heard all day." I said laughing.

"What, you think that just because Percy Jackson threw you a pity party for one day and let you sit at his table that you're all tough now?" He asked.

"Percy? Throw me a pity party? What a joke! He's my cousin." I exclaimed. "And besides, I don't need Percy to be tough. For example, I am going to throw this ball straight at you and you won't be able to dodge it, and it is going to hit you square on the eye."

"Yeah right." He said laughing nervously.

"Oh you don't think that I can do it?" I challenged.

"Of course you can't." He said.

"Well, think again." I said, and then I threw the ball, hitting him straight on the eye. He collapsed when the ball hit. Then I turned to the class watching me with wide eyes. "Now that I have your attention let's get some things straight ONE you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. TWO break the first rule and you won't be as lucky as your pal Tyler over here. Follow those two rules and we can all have fun this year." Then I walked over to the bench. Everything was silent except for Tyler's moans of pain until the bell rang and I walked out to my next lesson, History.

**All right then. Hope you guys liked it and again sorry for how short it was. Also i was rereading the titans curse and i realized that even though Bianca only appeared for like 150 pages or so, she had such a major impact on teh entire course of the series. XD Just wanted to share my revelation. Anyways, follow favorite, review and sadly do not expect another update for a month.**


End file.
